


Prelude of the Wild

by KPJohansson



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPJohansson/pseuds/KPJohansson
Summary: A prequel to Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is mostly cannon compliant and does include references to Breath of the Wild's main story as well as the Champion's Ballad DLC.





	1. The Land of Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to introduce Hyrule and set the stage for the story to come. It is done so in a way that I hope captures the sheer epic scope of the adventures we have all shared in Hyrule.

The land of Hyrule was a vast and mighty kingdom, bathed in the blessings of the golden goddesses who ushered its creation. Its lakes and rivers ran long, deep, and clean. Its plains and forests blossomed and frothed with life. Its denizens knew peace and prosperity. 

Of the many races to be found in the land of Hyrule, few were more ancient and established than the Hylians. A race of humans, distinguished by their dignified long pointed ears, had a long proud history and established many settlements across the land, from small farming villages to vast cities. The largest city by far, stationed in the center of Hyrule, was Castle Town. 

Far larger than any settlement in Hyrule, Hylian or otherwise, Castle Town was the kingdom’s cultural hub, and even more importantly, surrounded Hyrule Castle; home to the Royal Family of Hyrule. Said to have been descended from the Goddess Hylia herself, the Royal Family of Hyrule were the keepers of its history, but most essentially its legends. 

Legends had long woven themselves throughout all the annals of Hyrule’s history, and it was from within the legends long held by the Royal family, that Hyrule’s most ancient and terrible secret was brought to light. Though the kingdom was gifted with long sprawling eras of idyllic peace, they were never to last. Hyrule was cursed. 

Time and time again, legends told of a darkness that crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to transform the prosperous kingdom into one of shadow and despair. The names given to this shadow were many, but its primary goal was always the same. 

It craved Hyrule’s destruction.

Many times the great beast had arisen, and many times it had nearly succeeded in fulfilling its dark desires. Its malice was unspeakable. Its hatred was immeasurable. Its might was nearly unmatched. Yet each time did this shadow rise, threatening to devour Hyrule once more, so did two lights rise to meet it. Each legend, these lights were different but their titles remained the same. Just as Hyrule faced certain doom, and all hope seemed to fail, they would appear to bring light to the land: a princess and a hero. 

Housing the blood of the goddess and the soul of the hero, the hero and princess would band together to seal the evil away and deliver the land from its wickedness. So they had since time in memoriam, so they would for all time. In doing so, Hyrule had known peace for nearly 10,000 years. 

But as with all ages of peace in Hyrule, it was not meant to last. The wheels of fate had begun to spin once more, and the dark presence that haunted Hyrule, was beginning to stir once more. If the Kingdom were to survive, the princess and hero must resurface once more to cast down evil and restore peace to the world. All those who called Hyrule their home depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Writing is a passion I've recently cultivated over the past year, and I would like to hone it. Feedback is more than welcome. 
> 
> Warm Regards,
> 
> K.P.


	2. The Great Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore Link's parentage and place of birth.

Far to the south of the regal fortress of Hyrule Castle and the bustling city streets of Castle Town, visible from the peaceful plains of Hyrule Field, was a vast plateau that seemed to stretch toward the Heavens. Distinguishable for its great height and stone walls, the site was aptly named the Great Plateau. But the true significance of the Great Plateau was not so much its unique geological status, but rather its importance to the Hyrule Kingdom.

It was said that from the Great Plateau, the great Kingdom of Hyrule was born. 

Carved into the Great Plateau was a quiet and quaint village known as New Skyloft. At one point in history it had served as the Capital of the Hylian kingdom, but with the construction of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town around it, its population had dwindled in recent generations. Still, it was a place of great importance to the Royal Family, and as such it was still the site of many sacred ceremonies. 

The most important of these sacred sites in New Skyloft and indeed all of Hyrule was the Temple of Time. A beautifully ornate building carved from white marble, it had been the source of a great number of tales passed down by the people who still called the Great Plateau their home. Some say that at one point it served as a doorway to the Sacred Realm, a golden land said to have served as the resting place for the very power of the goddesses themselves. Others said it had served a port of sorts, rooted in the very fabric of time. It was said that a great hero had once used the Temple as a means of traveling between the past and future, all for the purpose of restoring peace to Hyrule during one of the dark times still spoken in hushed voices. 

Whatever secrets history might have held, one thing was certain. The Temple of Time was a sacred monument, and as such was still kept in top shape by the Royal Family. 

Down the mossy path that led to the Temple of Time, was the village of New Skyloft itself. The population was a motley sort, its residents mostly retired knights and government officials, priests and priestesses of the spirits tied to the old gods. Even a Sheikah or two (long time allies of the Royal Family that were heralded for their mastery of technology) could be found here. There was one young family however, that served as a particular outlier to city’s demographics: A young family of the Royal Guard; the elite knights sworn to defend the Royal Family, had made its home in this city of the clouds. It was within this family that the immortal soul of the hero, eternally reborn when Hyrule’s need was greatest, would resurface once more. 

Captain Aethas was a highly respected and high ranking member of the Hyrulean Royal Guard. Hailing from a long line of Hylian Knights, his family had long been sworn protectors of the Hyrule Kingdom, dating back to the era of the legendary hero himself, and beyond. He was tall, lean, and still remarkably handsome, now settling into his third decade of life. He had dirty blond hair which fell as sideburns to just past his long ears, a straight nose, a strong chin, and striking grey eyes.  
His wife Lady Liadrin however did not hail from nobility or from royalty. Rather, she was a skilled archer and medicine woman who had hailed from Lurelin Village. A small fishing village far to the southeast in the Faron Region. She was small, with long dark hair, a fair complexion, and bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. 

She had met Aethas as a young man for the first time nearly twenty years ago. In those days, he was but a young man, recently knighted and was sent on patrol through the Faron Region to handle reports of a monster attack. Though Hyrule was beautiful, it still had its dangers, some of them very great. Young, brash, and desperate to prove himself, Aethas had dived into the fray, sword and shield ready, the instant he stumbled upon the encampment. 

It was a short and decisive battle against the vermin that populated the trees of Faron: Large scaly lizalfos, the hunched imp-like bokoblins, even a hulking dimwitted moblin was found at the encampment. Aethas had made quick work of the bokoblins (or bokos as they were more commonly referred to) and was on the brink of finishing off the lizalfos when the moblin’s club seemingly from nowhere collided with the side of his head, knocking him into a tree and forcing small stars to pop up before his eyes. 

Had Lady Liadrin not been travelling nearby, searching for herbs in the land surrounding her coastal village home, Aethas would likely not have lived to tell the tale. Liadrin was a skilled medicine woman, with her knowledge of various herbs, elixers and remedies easily matching some of the best doctors and nurses Hyrule had to offer. But even her impressive medicinal skills paled in comparison to her skill with the bow. 

Having grown up in a rural hunting village like Lurelin, Liadrin was well practiced at hunting and fishing, and was well practiced in the bow. However, when one day an injured Rito (one of the haughty avian folk who dwelled in the frigid mountains and canyons of Tabantha) washed up on shore, his wing injured, Liadrin a young woman then used her already impressive healing skills to nurse him back to health. 

In exchange for her care, the Rito offered to help hone her skill in archery, and the result was that she was easily one of the greatest Hylian archers that called Hyrule home. Had she been born to a military family, her skills were likely to have caught the eye of even the King of Hyrule himself. But Liadrin had never aspired to fight on the battlefield. She had always been in the mindset of valuing the power to mend a wound over the power of inflicting one. 

Thus it was a stroke of pure serendipity that she happened across Aethas, as he lay dazed and bleeding on the forest floor, the club of his assailant held aloft, ready to deliver the final blow. But he need not have worries. Liadrin struck swift and true, her arrow embedding itself right below the Moblin’s horn. With a howel of pain, it dropped its club and with a thud that shook the trees around them, crumpled to the ground, fading into darkness. 

 

“Who…who are you?” Aethas croaked as Liadrin knelt at his side and took out her pestle and mortar. 

“Don’t move. You’re hurt.” She said firmly, as she began crushing and mixing up herbs. “You must really take more caution. This part of the forest has had more than its fair share of beasts as of late.” She began applying the ointment she had created to the large gash on Aethas’s forehead. His grey eyes slid into focus, and they roved over Liadrin’s face. She suddenly found herself growing hot in the face from the intensity of the stranger’s gaze.

“I’m-I’m Liadrin, by the way.” she said clumsily. The knight shifted slightly as he strained to sit up to get a better look at her. 

“Liadrin…” He whispered, as though he had never heard anything so beautiful before. “You’re an angel.” 

“May I ask who YOU are?” Liadrin had said, pretending to look back down at her pestle and mortar. She had a respectable number of suitors back in Lurelin, but none of them made her quite so flustered as this stranger. 

“Aethas, Hylian Knight.” he said, holding out his hand, a grateful smile on his face. They shook hands with Liadrin taking note internally of the various calluses on the young man’s skin, while Aethas marveled at how her skin was smooth as silk. 

“Well umm…” Liadrin stammered, taken aback by the intensity of Aethas’s gaze, “Can you get along on your own now? Can you stand?”

“I believe so.” the knight replied. He got to his feet gingerly, brushing off the mud that was flecked on his armor. “All thanks to you.” He added, that grateful smile now glinting mischievously. Liadrin could not help herself. She smiled back. “Would you mind if I repaid your kindness dear lady by escorting you back to your home?” Aethas asked as Liadrin turned back toward the forest path. He soon fell in step beside her. “I fear I would not be upholding my knightly code otherwise.”

Liadrin stared at him for a moment, her blue eyes narrowed slightly. But she laughed. “Fair enough, sir knight.” Liadrin remarked, amused by the young man’s antics. “I daresay you could probably benefit from some extra protection anyhow.” Aethas laughed. 

“I fear you may be right.” And with that, the soldier and the healer set off down the path, a certain skip in the knight’s step noticeable even from a distance. 

Later that day, taken by Aethas’s inherent gregarious nature, they found themselves in Liadrin’s small fishing cottage in Lurelin. It was the only piece of property left to her by her late parents who had passed away a few years before then. Now it served mostly as the spot where Liadrin could tend to the various maladies and injuries of the fishermen and sea faring folk that called Lurelin their home.  
Aethas had insisted on cooking for her a meal from scratch, using ingredients he had brought with him from the markets of Castle Town. Though Aethas was a gifted swordsmen, it had nothing on his abilities as a chef. In what seemed no time at all, Aethas had cooked a sumptuous spicy seafood fry, and the two tucked in at once. It was all delicious. 

They spoke as they ate. Liadrin found that she quite liked Aethas. He was bold, humble but self assured, enthusiastic and optimistic. Aethas found that the feeling was more than mutual. Liadrin had a quiet strength to her. She was gentle but steadfast, with a silver tongue and a kind heart. She was also easily the most beautiful young woman he had ever encountered. It was all a very dangerous combination. 

“So tell me, Aethas do you make it a habit of getting yourself hurt while out on one of these assignments?” Liadrin asked coily, sipping a spot of tea from a porcelain cup. 

“I well…” said Aethas rubbing the back of his sheepishly, “I don’t make it a habit no. But if I were to meet a beautiful girl who saved my life without fail, I’d find it very difficult to NOT make a habit of it.” 

“It seems you are incorrigible.” said Liadrin shaking her head with an exasperated laugh, but her eyes still glinted with the same mischievous energy that lingered around Aethas’s broad grin. In what seemed no time at all, the sun seemed to be setting, turning the water that surrounded Lurelin scarlet, and he agreed to come back and visit her as soon as possible.

Two years later, they were in love, and not long after that, they were married. 

Now keen to start a family, Aethas and Liadrin had relocated to the house left to Aethas by his parents on the Great Plateau. It was a quiet place, and in their opinion the perfect place to raise a child. It was also adventageous due to being located somewhat in the center of Hyrule, so that no matter where Aethas was assigned, he would never be too far from his family. 

The young Hylian couple’s first few years attempting to conceive a child did not go well. Try as they might, Liadrin just could not seem to get pregnant. It wasn’t until five years into their marriage when Liadrin toyed with the idea that she simply wasn’t meant to have a child, that the stars aligned, and not one but two miraculous things happened. 

The first of which, was Aethas’s astounding promotion to Captain of the Hyrule Family Royal Guard. Also known as the Imperial Guard, they were Hyrule’s most elite soldiers, each one handpicked by the King of Hyrule himself. It was an astounding opportunity. The Royal. Guard was almost entirely made up of knights who hailed from lines of nobility, or were even distant relatives of the Royal Family. Having an ordinary knight ascend to such a rank was nearly unheard of.  
The second was that not long after Aethas’s announced promotion, the discovery that Liadrin had finally succeeded. She was with child. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. 

But with it came a lot of work. Now a member of the Royal Guard, Aethas would no longer be assigned to address various concerns across the vast land of Hyrule. Now his place would always be within the walls of Hyrule Castle, to forevermore ensure the safety of the Royal Family: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, and his wife the fair Queen Marin. Like Liadrin, she too had recently discovered that she was with child. They were expecting a girl. 

It no longer made sense to settle long term on the Great Plateau with Aethas now having to spend long stretches of time in Hyrule Castle, so the two planned to eventually relocate to Castle Town. The real estate in Hyrule Castle Town was remarkably high, and as neither Aethas or Liadrin had the funds for both moving and the arrival of a child, they decided to settle in for now and move when the time was right. 

Liadrin’s pregnancy progressed beautifully, and before long, the pair learned that they were expecting a boy. Aethas was delighted. 

“I just know that he’ll be a a great warrior!” said Aethas excitedly one night. Moonlight filled the glass windows of the small cottage they owned on New Skyloft, and Aethas ever the doting and dutiful husband was gently massaging his wife’s feet.

“That feels wonderful, darling.” Liadrin sighed gratefully. Still a medicine woman at heart, she had spent all day tending to the various ailments of the visitor and roaming the nearby wilds in search of medicinal herbs. “And yes. With parents like us, our child will be a pro in the way of the bow if I have anything to say about it.”

“As he will in the way of the sword.” Aethas added enthusiastically. “He is sure to grow up to be a strong knight.” 

“Yes I am confident he will.” Liadrin replied, huffing slightly as she shifted in the chair she was sitting on as Aethas continued one of his famous massages. “My greatest hope for him however, is that he will grow up to have a kind heart.” Aethas slowed his circuler motions and looked up at his wife. 

It was moments like these that reminded him why he fell in love with her. Her determination and stubbornness easily trumped many of the strongest warriors he had ever met during his career in the Hyrulean Army. But even more so, it was the way she directed all of that headstrong energy into healing and protecting others that made her perfect in his eyes. 

“With a mom like his, I know he will.” said Aethas gently, as he went back to his massage.

 

“Come on honey…you can do this. Push!” The eastern cliffs of the Great Plateau, and the normally quiet murmur of passersby on the streets of New Skyloft were punctuated by loud long cries of pain. The baby’s day of arrival had come at last. As Liadrin gave another anguished cry, she squeezed her husband’s hand who was leaning over her from a chair at her bedside. 

Standing across from Aethas on Liadrin’s right side, was Telma, witness to the young Hylian family’s new arrival. She was a stout woman, full figured with a round and kindly face, and thick ginger hair tied back in a tight bun. A retired wet nurse and former resident of Castle Town, she had arrived in a flash the instant that Aethas had come running to her, half shouting the news that the baby was coming. 

“Easy now, Lady Liadrin. You’re almost there, you hear?” whispered Telma, a slight country twang to her voice. Through a haze of pain and sweat Liadrin looked over at Telma, her eyes dazed and her teeth gritted. Through it all she managed a small grateful smile before another contraction kicked in and she was overcome with the pain of it all. 

Before long, as the sun began to set and the surrounding skies turned brightest pink, Liadrin’s cries of pain stopped, and a new sound made its way into the world. It was the sound of a healthy Hylian baby boy, brought into the world at last.

It’s a boy!” said Aethas triumphantly, as Telma wrapped the crying baby in a soft cloth and handed the Knight his newborn son. The baby continued to cry loudly. “Listen to that!” he said proudly holding his son closely, a look of pure bliss on his face. “That my love is a battlecry. This child is meant to be a fighter!” 

“Let me see him.” whispered Liadrin, and Aethas obliged at once. Handing the child to his mother, Liadrin adjusted herself so that see him in a better light. Aethas moved closer to her side and rested his hand on his wife’s head, stroking her dark hair gently.

The baby’s crying slowly dwindled, and he opened his eyes for the first time, looking up into the adoring faces of his parents.

“He is beautiful.” breathed Liadrin. Her eyes began to sparkle with tears. 

“The girls are going to love him when he gets older.” whispered Aethas.

“Well given that he clearly takes after me, of course he will.” Liadrin said breathlessly, and Aethas chuckled as he stretch out a hand to stroke the tuft of dirty blond hair with which the baby had been blessed. Upon closer inspection, they discovered that the boy had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that either of them had ever seen. They were exactly the same shape and shade as Liadrin’s. 

“You are right my love, he clearly takes after you.” said Aethas proudly and the pair chuckled. Liadrin rested her head gently on her husband’s side. Then in a motion that made both parent’s hearts soar and break, the little Hylian boy yawned, closed his eyes and nestled against his mother. The slow deep breathing coming from the child indicated that he was now fast asleep. 

Telma let them know she would show herself out to give the new family some privacy, and urged them to reach out to her if they had any problems. The young couple thanked her for all of their health and from the window, Aethas could see her heading down the cobbled street back to her own cottage near the Eastern Abbey. 

“We are the luckiest parents in the world.” Aethas breathed, his own grey eyes now over bright with emotion. 

“We are.” his wife whispered. “We just have one last thing to settle now.” Aethas looked up. 

“The boy’s name?” he prompted. Liadrin nodded slowly. They hadn’t done much in terms of picking names over the course of Liadrin’s pregnancy. They had simply resolved that the name would come to them when the moment was right. 

“I know what his name should be.” said Liadrin quietly as she stroked the baby’s head. She gestured for Aethas to crouch down so that she could whisper it in his ear. When she had done so, Aethas stood up, just as proud and self assured as he had been on the day they had first met. 

“I love it.” he said simply. “It is a fine name for a lad. A strong name for a strong person!” Just then the little Hylian boy stirred slightly in his sleep, and Liadrin stroked his head once more. 

“You do not know this yet.” she whispered to the sleeping child, “but your mother and father could not be more proud of you, and our love for you already goes on without end. You are our miracle…our little love…our wonderful Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to imagine Link's parentage and I'm looking forward to see our young protagonist grow into the Hero of Legend. Link will make his debut in Chapter 3: Link. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Regards,
> 
> K.P.


	3. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a very young Link and watch as he enjoys a simple life on the Great Plateau, and we establish the chain of events that are still to come...

Nearly four years had passed since the day Captain Aethas and Liadrin had welcomed their son into the world. The sun crept over the horizon, its light announcing the new day. It blazed through the cobbled streets and crept into the cottages of New Skyloft’s still sleeping residents. All was still and peaceful. 

The first sign of activity from the sleeping city was the creaking of a door in one of the small cottages just outside of the eastern Abbey, from which emerged easily the youngest resident in the entire city. It was a young Hylian boy, taking great care not to wake his still sleeping mother, preparing to enact the plan he made the previous night. 

It was Link. 

Now nearly four years of age, it was clear that he was a child beyond the wildest wishes of his parents. Link was his handsome father in miniture, with dirty blond hair that was now fallowing just below his long and dignified ears. He had inherited his mother’s fine bone structure; his features finely carved but somehow still soft and innocent. He was still pulling on the clothes he had picked out the previous night: a baggy white tunic whose sleeves fell just past his fingertips (Aethas had insisted that Link would grow into it), dark green trousers, and tall knee length boots. On the ground next to him was a large floppy satchel; perfect for gathering fruit.

At that moment, the young Link was grinning; confident in his plan. His father would be coming home for a reprieve having been on duty for several weeks at Hyrule Castle, and he wanted to help his mother plan a big surprise for him. But it required a trip to the forest just outside of town, and wandering off into the woods alone was something his mother had expressly forbidden. 

“I like the forest too.” his mother had said as she puttered around the outside of their cottage. She was hanging up clothes to dry outside when Link had come to her to ask if he could play in the Forest of Spirit. “But you’re much too young to wander there all by yourself. When you’re older you can go on all sorts of adventures. Til then, I want you with me. Understood?” 

“Awe, mom but the forest isn’t far!” Link pouted. “There’s nothing scary there whenever we go together. Why can’t I go alone?” It was true that on the Great Plateau, it was a safe haven, sacred and secluded. The walls surrounding the city were too tall, the cliffs lifting the city were too high. As such, the Great Plateau was one of the safest places in Hyrule. It was a place where monsters could never reach. 

“It’s different when we go with eachother.” his mother said firmly as she continued to hang up one of Link’s tunics. “When we’re together I can watch you. I can make sure no harm comes to you. You’re too young right now, and its dangerous to go alone.” His mother fixed him with a stern stare, and Link knew he could argue no further.  
Her expression had softened then. “Don’t pout, Link. You’ll be grown up before you know it.” she had said gently. “When I’m done here, we’ll go to the Forest of Spirits together, sound good? I need to restock on some herbs found there in any case.” Link’s face lit up and he hugged his mother. 

“You’re the best, Mom!” he said, punching the air as he did. Liadrin chortled, then pulled him into a tight hug. 

The Forest of Spirits…that was Link’s destination.

Once he had tiptoed to a point out on the cobbled street where he was certain his mother was out of earshot, he took off at a sprint, his satchel slung over his shoulder. His plan was simple: whenever his father had come home from one of his long stays in Hyrule Castle, his mother had made it a point to celebrate with a family night. They would prepare delicious meals and his father would tell him stories well into the night; stories of his travels across the land of Hyrule, and sometimes even fairy tales about one of the many heroes of legend that were etched into Hyrulean History. 

Link’s appetite was just as insatiable as his father’s was, and he had an idea for the perfect dish to prepare for his father: Apple Pie. He had brought the suggestion to his mother the night before, and she lauded the idea. “That is a wonderful idea, Link!” Liadrin said excitedly, ruffling his hair. “I have most of the ingredients for it too. We can go to the Forest of Spirits tomorrow and pick some of the fresh apples that grow there.” Link glowed with pride.

As he sprinted down the cobbled street of New Skyloft, he slowed his pace a bit. His stomach squirmed slightly with guilt. He knew that his mother didn’t want him going off alone, that he was deliberately disobeying her in doing this. He stopped abruptly. Perhaps he should turn back, and simply wait for his mother to get up…

As Link thought this through, he made up his mind. He decided to proceed. Sure, he was doing precisely what his mother had forbidden him to do, but he was doing it to surprise his family. She couldn’t be mad about that. And besides…if Link showed to her that he could go off on his own safely, perhaps his mother would be a bit more willing to do in the future. It was worth a shot. 

So Link set off, staying his course, determined to come through for his mother. He vowed not to come back without the best apple on the whole plateau. 

Back at the cottage however, Lady Liadrin stirred from her sleep. She rose from her bed and donned her usual attire: a red and white kimono, complete with tying her long dark hair into a long plait which she draped down her right shoulder. From her bedside she picked up a wrought iron bow, not unlike the ones used by archers up at the castle. 

The cottage Link’s family occupied was fairly small. It comprised of a small dining area and crampt kitchenette, a bed on the ground floor that belonged to Aethas and Liadrin, and a small loft which served as Link’s bedroom. This cramped living space was also a good reason for the family wanting to move. They had been saving steadily for the last few years and very soon, the family would be relocating to Castle Town. Liadrin’s heart fluttered with happiness at the thought. 

Moving to Castle Town would mean no longer having to go long stretches of time without seeing her husband, and a larger city meant a larger client base in regards to patients she could see. Most of all, she thought how wonderful it would be for Link. Once they were all settled in, the family nights such as the one they were planning would no longer be a rare treat, but a daily occurrence. Better still that with life in a big city, Link would finally find some other kids to play with; something which New Skyloft sorely lacked. 

Her thoughts drifted to the little boy gifted to them by the goddesses and her heart soared. It was time to get him up. She ascended the stairs to the loft, calling softly for him. 

“Little Link,” she cooed softly. “Time to get up-“ She stopped when she reached the sight of Link’s bed. It was empty. “Link?” she said suddenly, her voice loud and fearful. No response. Her heart fell. She rushed down the stairs, grabbed her quiver, and rushed out the door, calling for Link. “Link! Link where are you?” she called. He must have wandered off on his own, she thought. “What am I going to do with that boy…” she muttered out loud to herself.

Fortunately, Liadrin had an idea as to where he would be going. She scanned the parameter, looking for clues to confirm her hunch. Then she saw it. The slightest outcropping of footprints, made fresh from the mud that must have come from Link’s boots. Following the little imprints of mud, she saw that they indeed confirmed her theory. Link must have gone to the Forest of Spirits. 

Trying not to let her mind run wild with all the possible worst case scenarios that could come of her boy’s recklessness, Liadrin set off at a brisk pace toward the Forest of Spirits herself. 

 

The Forest of Spirits was one of the most serene places on the Great Plateau. It was home to great tall trees and buzzed with life. At the center of the forest, hopper ponds waters lapped gently in the faint breeze. Its otherwise calm waters were only being disturbed by the occasional Hyrule Bass as it snapped its jaws hoping to catch an unsuspecting bug resting on the water’s surface. Today however, a new sound could be heard, and it was coming from the part of the forest where the Great Plateau’s famous red apple trees grew tall and proud. 

“Just a bit further…” Link was muttering to himself. He had managed to climb one of the taller trees and was sidling slowly on his stomach on one of its thick upper branches. His left hand cradled his head as he continued to slowly push forward, his right hand outstretched. Link’s bright blue eyes were focused on his target: a particularly delicious looking shiny red apple, ripe and ready for picking. 

Link stretched forward determined, brushing the dirt and sweat out of his eyes. The sleeves of his tunic were torn and rolled upward, and his exposed forearms were already sporting all manner of cuts and bruises. Injuries were never something that Link seemed to mind or even consider. It was something that truthfully made his mother worry about him all the more, despite admitting how impressively he seemed to shrug off injuries that would have other kids his age bawling. 

“Honestly Link its like you live to get yourself hurt at every turn.” Liadrin had remarked exasperatedly. They had returned home one day from a trip to the forest, and Link had wasted no time in trying to see if he could climb the tallest tree in the forest, keen to get a look at Hyrule from above. In doing so however, the branch broke, and he tumbled back to earth, sustaining several bruises in the process.

“I don’t mind, Mom! Honest!” Link had said airily, dismissing his bruises. “They don’t hurt that much!” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Liadrin had remarked as she had applied an ointment to his injuries. He really was just like his father, she thought. Her mind drifted back to the time she and Aethas had first met. If these injuries were any indication, Link was surely on a path to becoming just as reckless and prone to injury as his father was. It did nothing to assuage her concern.

“Just remember that no matter how strong you think you are, or how strong you think you need to be, that the people who love you, watching you get hurt like this is really scary.” She explained gently. Link’s smile had faded at those words, his bright blue eyes round and fearful. “That’s why I don’t like you getting hurt, even if you are strong enough.” said Liadrin. “Just know that no matter how strong you get, you’ll never outgrow having me as your mom.” She said tickling him, making him giggle. 

Still she reasoned with herself, that it was natural being unable to not feel proud for her son’s determination and resilience. If he indeed went on to follow his father’s path and became a knight, it would serve him well.

“Nearly there now.” Link muttered again earnestly. His outstretched fingers were just brushing the apple’s fleshy surface. He leaned, forward, more and more his fingers wrapping around the apple when- “GOT IT!” Link yelled triumphantly. He had successfully plucked the apple from its perch, it now clutched tightly in his hand. 

He sat up on the tree branch to get a better look at his prize. It was perfect. It was round, and shiny, its skin the perfect shade of red. It was just as his mother had taught him when it came to finding the perfect apple. “This is going to make the best apple pie in the whole world!” Link said happily, his eyes alight with excitement.  
He was just about to shimmy back to the trunk to climb down when he heard it. It was an ominous creek. Looking toward the middle of the branch he was sitting on , Link’s stomach jolted. Raw white wold was visible as the branch continued to splinter. It appeared that the thin part of the branch he had to climb to in order to reach the apple wasn’t strong enough to support him. He shimmied forward hurridly, hoping to make it back to the trunk to climb down, when the ominous creeking soon gave way to the sound of wood snapping. The branch had given way.

Uh-oh.

He was falling now. He was high, much to high, to hope for a soft landing. He hit the ground with a hard thud, rolling a little ways down hill from the tree. Rough raw pain from his sides and his hot and sticky cheek told him he had bruised himself badly and that he got cut across the cheek. He laid there for a moment, trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of him. Then he slowly staggered to his sleep. 

Well…it certainly wasn’t what anyone could be called a “perfect landing.” As Link got up and surveyed himself, he saw that his tunic had several more tears which revealed more scratches and cuts, and the left knee of his trousers was showed more scrapes and bruises. All of these would have had most kids in tears. But not Link. Instead he grinned widely as he held out the apple he had literally just fought and bled to obtain. It was perfectly unblemished. 

“I can’t wait to show this to Mom!” Link said to himself excitedly, his eyes on the apple.

“Link!” Link gulped and turned around. He knew that voice. He turned around slowly to find none other than his mother standing there, her hands on her hips, her expression austere. The moment she saw however the extent of his scrapes and bruises, she dropped all pretense of discipline. She rushed forward and dropped to her knees and hugged Link tightly. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright.” his mother said, hugging him tightly. “Oh and look at you! You’re hurt! What on earth were you thinking coming out here all on your own? Don’t you understand how worried that makes me?” Link hung his head. Liadrin titled his head up gently. Her expression softer.

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Link mumbled, his lip trembling slightly. “I just…I wanted to surprise you. With this.” He showed her the apple. She took it from him, looking from the apple then back to Link. “I wanted to make sure we got the best apple for when Dad comes home tonight.” he explained. “I’m sorry…I know I’m not supposed to go on my own. I should have listened.” 

Liadrin peered into Link’s face, the worry and exasperation slowly fading from her face. She understood that Link was just being his energetic adventurous self, and in that moment she reminded herself what it was to be young. She hugged her son tightly. “It’s alright, Link.” she said gently. “I was just worried that’s all, and I really don’t like seeing you get hurt.” 

“I don’t mind!” said Link earnestly. “They don’t hurt that bad! And besides, I got the apple! Do you like it?” He added, an anxious twinge to the way he asked it. She looked down at the apple. Link was right. It was just perfect. 

“You did a great job, Link.” she said warmly. “This apple will make a perfect pie when Dad gets home. Let’s go home and get started on it.” Link’s face lit up and he smiled widely at her in a frankly adorable manner. Liadrin stood up, took her small son’s hand, and together they headed home. 

 

“Let’s see now…Cane sugar…Goat butter…Tabantha Wheat…” Link and his mother had made it back to their cottage in New Skyloft. Liadrin had laid out all of the ingredients in preparation for cooking a fresh apple pie. 

“Don’t forget my apple, mom!” piped up Link. Liadrin chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

“Never.” she said, smiling gently down at her son. “I could never imagine forgetting such a perfect apple for the dish we’re about to make. It’s by far the most important ingredient!” Link’s whole face lit up again as he glowed with pride. “Now then we need only slice the apple up and mix it thoroughly with the other ingredients. Once we do that, we need only cook it over an open flame and voila! Apple Pie!”

“I can’t wait! said Link excitedly, balling up his fists in anticipation. 

“Why don’t you mix it, sweetheart?” his mother suggested. “Just be careful not to mix too hard or it might get everywhere.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t!” said Link excitedly. Soon he carried on like that, stirring just as Liadrin had showed him. Soon enough the pie batter was homogenous and ready for baking. 

“Wonderful job, Link!” said Liadrin happily as she poured the batter into a pie tin. “Now we’ll put it over a flame…” she placed the closed tin onto a rack just above the flames lapping lazily in their fireplace, “set a timer…” she added as she took out a small hourglass and flipped it so that began trickling sand, “and we wait!” 

“How long do we have to wait?” Link asked his mother curiously. 

“Quite a while.” she told him. “Apple Pie can be a fickle thing. You need to let it take its time.” She explained. Link’s smile faded, his inherent impatience showing through his boyish enthusiasm. 

“It’s going to be so good!” he said, watching the pie on the rack intently, as though doing so would speed up the cooking process.  
Soon the sun began to set on the little cottage, and its insides were soon filled to the brim with the delicious wafting smell of apple pie. Liadrin thought it simply beyond words how cute it was the way that Link’s pupils would dilate and he seemed to salivate as he breathed in the delicious delicacy’s intoxicating aroma. It was exactly how his father had been when they had first met. Speaking of which…

“I expect your father will be along any moment now.” said Liadrin checking the hourglass. There wasn’t much sand left in the top. It wouldn’t be long now…

And sure enough, not long after, there came a knock at the door. 

“Dad’s home!” Link and his mother said in unison. The door was pushed open and there stood Link’s father. Captain Aethas was still dressed in his Royal Guard uniform. It consisted of a sporty navy blue cap, a blue blazer with gold trimming, navy blue trousers, and long white gloves and boots made of a strong and flexible material. His handsome face now sported a smart gotee in his time away, and on his shoulder was a beautiful royal broadsword. 

In one hand, he was holding a tightly coiled rope. In the other, he held a paraglider. Given the height of the walls on the Great Plateau, these were the only safe means of travel to the Great Plateau. He deposited them in a nearby corner, grinning widely. 

“DAD!” Without pretense Link lept upward and threw his arms around his dad’s neck. Laughing genially, he hugged his son tightly. 

“Hello son, I’ve missed you!” He said, squeezing his son. Breaking the embrace, he held his young son out to get a good look at you. “Link..you’re…great goddess what on earth have you been doing?” His eyes roved over Link’s various bandaged cuts and bruises. 

“Our little hero had quite the adventure in the Forest of Spirits, today.” said Liadrin. Her arms were crossed and she was beaming. Walking forward she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him smartly on the mouth. “Welcome home, darling.” 

“Good to see you, my love.” Aethas whispered to her, his eyes twinkling. 

Night had soon fallen across the Great Plateau, and the long awaited family night the family had planned for was now underway. The Apple Pie labored over by Link and his mother was a smashing success. “This is delicious!” Link’s father marveled as he helped himself to another steaming helping of pie. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Liadrin.” 

“Link was the hero of the day.” Liadrin countered, the shadow of a wink palpable as she spoke. Link looked up from his own apple pie. He was wolfing it down with the same enthusiasm as his father. He grinned at her. “He took time to make sure he got the best apple of the lot.”

“Did you now?” said his father interested. “I take it you’re referring to our little hero’s ‘adventure’ today?” There was a flicker of severity in his voice, but the twinkle in his eye and the curve of his mouth into a ready smile gave it away. 

“Mhmm.” Liadrin replied, sipping from her goblet. “He headed off to the Forest of Spirits this morning all on his own and fell out of a tree trying to get it!” Aethas threw his head back and laughed it. 

“Like father and son indeed!” he said heartily, ruffling Link’s hair. “I was exactly the same when I was your age, one time I-“ but he stopped short at the look on Liadrin’s face. It was a pointed stare that was clearly meant to communicate, don’t encourage him. “Yes well…” spluttered Aethas taking a bite of pie to reprieve himself. “That was dangerous, Link. You need to be more careful.” Liadrin beamed at him. 

“In any case, I have wonderful news for you both!” said Aethas, keen to change the subject. Link and Liadrin looked at him curiously. “My dear friend and old mentor Master Orca got in touch with me. He found us a wonderful house in the military district of Castle Town!” 

“Oh how wonderful!” squealed Liadrin. “This is exactly what we have been hoping for! And the cost?”

“It’s just within our price range.” Aethas replied. “If all goes well, we should be able to relocate right after Link’s birthday.”

“That works out perfectly!” said Liadrin delighted. At this Link piped up. 

“We’re moving already?” He asked, his eyes alight with wonder. Liadrin and Aethas looked at each other quickly.

“You’d better believe it, son.” Aethas began, grinning. “We’re moving to Castle Town, so that we’re all closer to my work. That way I can see you and your mom every day. Won’t that be wonderful?

“Yeah!” said Link excitedly. “I’ll miss our home there though.” he added, with a sad sort of smile. 

“I will too, Link.” said his mother. “But this will be much better! We’ll be together every day, you’ll get to go to one of the best schools in Hyrule, and you’ll finally have lots of other kids your age to play with and make friends!” Link’s eyes widened at the possibility.

“Yeah! That sounds good!” He said finally. They ate in silence for a moment before Link spoke again. 

“What is Hyrule Castle Town like?” Link asked curiously. He had spent his whole life up until that point on the Great Plateau, but had only heard fleetingly about the large Hyrulean City.

“Well its a very busy place. Everybody’s always in a hurry.” his father told him. “But there’s always something exciting happening in the city, which makes it fun to explore!” Link’s eyes were as round as rupees at his father’s words. 

“The city is also a great way to meet people who hail from all across Hyrule,” his father continued. “And not just Hylians at that.” 

“You mean like the fliers?” Link asked. “What are they called again? The Rito?” 

“Very good memory, Link!” His mother said encouragingly. Months previously she had told the story of the injured Rito, and how he repaid his debt to her by helping her hone the skills with the bow. 

“That’s right.” his father said, nodding. “They come selling their freshly caught fish, and the clothing they make will keep you warm no matter the weather.” 

“Wow!” said Link. “I hope I get to meet lots of different people there!”

“Oh you will, son.” his father said smiling. “You will.”

The conversation soon turned to Aethas’s job up at the castle. “How is everything going, ‘Captain’?” Liadrin had asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. A faint trace of color could be seen in Aethas’s cheeks. It vanished as he spoke. 

“Everything seems to be going well.” he said lightly. “The King is very generous to me, and the new Princess of Hyrule is cute as can be.” He nodded significantly at Link. “Maybe someday you’ll end up meeting her, son.” Link cocked his head slightly at this, unsure of what his father meant. But his father merely laughed as the night carried on. 

“There is one thing that did catch my ear.” Aethas said thinking out loud. He chewed for a bit before continuing. “King Rhoam seems to be worried about something as of late. I heard some of his advisors speaking in whispers as I walked past them down a corridor the other day, and they said something about ‘troubling signs’. Didn’t know what to make of it.” 

“Troubling signs?” Liadrin pressed, her brow furrowed. “Oh dear…that doesn’t sound good at all. Hopefully it will turn out to be nothing.” Silence fell in again. “So, Link.” said Liadrin in a business like way, “Have you given any thought about what you would like for your birthday?”

Link looked up from his apple pie and saw both his parents staring expectantly at him. “Umm…” he said, trying to think. His birthday was coming up quickly, and he hadn’t given it much thought. “Could dad maybe teach me how to use a sword?” he suggested. Liadrin was about to object, but Aethas cut in. 

“I would love to give you a lesson!” he said eagerly. Liadrin looked pointedly at him, but Aethas stood his ground this time. “You’re a bit too young to practice with a real sword. But I’ll see if I can whip something up.” He added with a quick nod to his wife, which seemed to placate her. 

“Yes!” Link said, pounding the table excitedly. As soon as he could talk, Link had talked non stop of wanting to go on adventures and see all of Hyrule, and his father’s stories had taught him that while the Great Plateau may have been safe, it was one of the few places in the Kingdom that truly were. Outside the town walls lurked all manner of beasts, bandits and creatures of darkness. It made traveling with a sword all the more important, and Link was eager to start learning as soon as he could. 

Aethas too was thrilled at the prospect of teaching his son in the way of the sword. Having come from a long line of knights, and the first to be assigned to the Royal Guard, he was determined to give his son as much of a head start as he could to uphold their family’s legacy. It made him reflect on his time as a boy himself and the hours he had spent training with Link’s grandfather. 

Aethas’s eyes looked up to the opposite wall, where his father’s sword and shield were mounted on the wall. It was a family tradition to do such, passed down from the old days. One day when he would retire, he would pass his own blade; his royal broadsword down to Link. Such was the way of things. 

But they need not of worried. The inheritance of the blade was a long way off, and they needn’t trouble themselves with it at that very moment. For now, they need only enjoy the company of eachother and count their blessings that their time and ways were the ways of peace. 

If only any of them could have known, how very wrong they all were.

The pie batter that had been filled with Link and Liadrin’s labor of love held only crumbs now, and as Link rubbed his eyes and yawned, it was clear that it was time for bed. Recognizing the signs right away, Aethas picked Link up and carried him to bed.

“Time for bed, son.” his father whispered.

“But I’m not…sleepy.” Link stifled between yawns.

“Oh yes you are.” said Aethas firmly. They were at the foot of Link’s bed now. Gently, his father tucked him in and rested his head on the pillow. 

“No I’m…not…sleepy” Link began to argue, but as soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes drooped, and his breathing became slow and deep. 

“There now.” said Aethas matter of factly, stroking his son’s head. “Sweet dreams, son.” He headed back down the stairs to rejoin Liadrin.  
“He’s getting to be a real handful.” said Liadrin, laughing slightly. “Not even four years old and he’s running circles around us.”

“He’s a special little guy alright.” Aethas affirmed. He put his arm around his wife. “We are the luckiest parents in the world.”

“We really are.” Liadrin agreed. She tilted her face up to her husband and their lips met. “I just wish he wasn’t growing up so fast.” she confessed. She sniffed softly.

“Me too.” said Aethas comfortingly. “But as soon as we’re all moved in to our new house, everything is going to get much better. I promise. We’ll be together every day, and Link should be able to make friends at Castle Town.” 

“Everything’s finally falling into place it seems.” breathed Liadrin. 

“Yup. It will be smooth sailing from here on out.” Aethas said happily. They stood that way for a while, their eyes filled with pride, at the outline of the little Hylian boy fast asleep in the loft just above them. In that moment, all was right with the world. 

In the land of Hyrule, long blissful eras of peace came often, and often stretched on for ages. But they were never to last. Inevitably, the shadow that still haunted Hyrule would rise again, and bring the great kingdom to ruin. Had Aethas and Liadrin known it, they might have done things differently, or at least done more to prepare their son for the fated part he was to play in the great battles to come.

As Link’s mind blanketed itself in the security of dreams, strange images seemed bubble upward to linger just below the surface of latent memory…

A city in the clouds home to riders of the sky…

A lush forest from which all life had sprung…

A simple village of farmers and cattle drivers…

None of these places were known to him, but they all seemed familiar somehow. If only the signs were read more clearly, the preparations needed further along…

Otherwise, Link his parents, and all of Hyrule might have been spared, from the Great Calamity that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from this chapter from both my first play through of Breath of the Wild as well as the manga adaption for A Link to the Past. Not bad for my first ever submission if I do say so myself.   
> Next up is Chapter 4: The Blood Moon. If you're familiar with this game mechanic, you know it never bodes well for our hero... Happy Reading!
> 
> Regards,
> 
> K.P.


	4. The Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tides of darkness are on the rise in Hyrule, and all too soon, our protagonist learns the terrible burden of sacrifice.

“Happy Birthday, Link!” It was several weeks later. Link opened his eyes blearily. He had been having the strangest dream of walking through a forest he had never known, yet as he rubbed his eyes open to find his mother swooping down to kiss him on both cheeks, the dream seemed to sweep away from his mind’s eye like water through cupped fingers.

“Could it really be true? Could my son be turning four years old today?” His mother said, her voice muffled as she hugged him tightly. “You’re practically all grown up already.” 

“Aww Mom I”m still little.” Link said, patting his mother on the shoulder. She was already dressed in her red and white kimono. His mother let go of him and brushed the hair out of his face. 

“Well, come on now!” she said briskly. “Lets get you dressed. I have your breakfast nearly ready and your father has a surprise for you!” Link’s eyes widened, a broad grin involuntarily taking over his face. Then suddenly not bleary at all, he pulled on his white tunic, and green trousers and raced down the stairs, pulling on his black boots one at a time as he did. 

One delicious birthday breakfast later (consisting of a delicious spicy seafood stirfry; his father’s specialty) his mother whisked away his plate. Your father’s out back behind the house waiting for you.” Link’s mother told him. “Let’s not keep him waiting!” 

True to her word, Aethas was outback, standing in front of two crudely erected training dummies in the small field behind their house. He turned at the sound of Link walking onto the grass, his mother resting her hand on his shoulder. “There’s my boy!” he said, smiling indulgently. Link rushed forward to hug his dad tightly. “Happy birthday, my son.” 

“Thanks dad!” said Link against his father’s stomach.” Giving Link another ruffle of his hair, he held out a long thin parcel wrapped in a green cloth. 

“Here you are, kiddo. As promised.” Link took the box from it and opened it, his face splitting into an excited grin, with restrained excitement palpable in his voice.

“Th-thanks, dad!” It was a wooden practice sword just like the ones used by real trainees up at the Castle. It had a finely carved hilt and a long straight blade. It was light and well balanced. He picked it up and raised it skyward.

“Haha already you look comfortable with a blade!” His father commended him, slapping him hard on the back. Link coughed slightly at the impact and grinned back. “Today I’m going to be giving you your first lesson in the way of the blade.” His father continued. “But before we do that, I gotta give you the business. Have a seat on the grass, son.” Link did as he was told. 

“The sword has always been the weapon of choice for our people, Link.” Aethas explained. “You come from a long line of brave knights, all of whom aspired to find heroic blades to cast down evil. You remember all the fairy tales I told you?” Link nodded. These stories had been a regular part of his bedtime.

“All those stories start with the hero being led to the way of the sword. But remember,” his father continued, an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. “A sword holds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Do you know what that means?”

“I think so.” said Link. “It means fighting even if you’re scared right?” 

“That’s exactly right.” His father told him. “And remember, a knight knows that his sword is a useful tool, only to be raised to defend others or himself. It is not a toy. Understand?”

“Yes, Dad.” said Link promptly. His father beamed at him. 

“I have complete confidence in you.” He said. “Now let’s get started.” Aethas started off by demonstrating a basic fighting stance to square off against his opponent. “First, just find a stance where you feel balanced, steady, and relaxed. Try this.” He spread his feet a bit, bent his knees, and squared his fits: a perfect first fighting form. Link imitated him. 

“Good!” said his father encouragingly. “Now raise your blade like this.” he demonstrated by holding out a wooden training sword of his own and held it perpendicular to his body. Link once more obeyed his father’s instructions. To Aethas’s surprise, Link seemed to be a natural. With just minimal instruction he seemed to have already fallen into a perfect first stance. “You’re a quick learner, Link!” said Aethas proudly. “You keep this up you’ll be stronger than me one day!” Link beamed at his father’s praise. 

“Right well now that you’re comfortable in your stance, start by loosening up. Relax and breathe deep.” his father instructed. “You don’t want the adrenaline of combat to overwhelm you.” Link closed his eyes and breathed deep in. The feel of the blade in his hand…the way his feet were planted on the ground…it all felt so natural, as though he had been practiced with a blade for years. He opened his eyes and nodded calmly. 

“Good. Now the real work can begin.” His father said enthusiastically. He began coaching Link through basic footwork often practiced by trainees up at the castle. To his astonishment however, Link not only learned them quickly, in no time at all he was demonstrating a practiced fighting form equivalent of someone who had years of training. “Link, that is terrific!” his father said, whooping, after Link demonstrated a perfect jump attack, spin attack, and backflip, all having learned them just minutes prior. 

“Link you are amazing!” His mother called. She had been watching from the side, clapping and cheering at all of the moves he has performed.  
“Our boy is a natural!” exclaimed Aethas heartily. “I knew he took after you, Liadrin.”

“Nope. Not this time.” Liadrin called. “I think he got all that talent from you.” Link grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he did. 

“Seriously, Link. This is outstanding. When we move to Castle Town, we’ll need to find you a private tutor right away.” His father implored him. “At this rate you’ll be a better swordsmen than most of the instructors before you’re even a page.” Link flushed at the compliment. 

“Do you really think so, Dad?” He asked imploringly.

“I know so.” his father said firmly. “I’ve trained far too many people in the way of the sword not to recognize talent when I see it. And you son? You’ve got talent. And that’s putting it mildly.” Link’s cheeks went scarlet, a look of incredulous delight upon his young face.

After another hour or so of sparring, it was time for lunch, and after that, a hike through the more rural part of the Great Plateau. “Spicy Seafood Fry?” Link asked as his father placed his plate in front of him. Not that he didn’t mind. It was one of his favorite dishes. 

“Mhmm.” his father nodded. “Make sure you eat all of it. We’re going to be eating it for some more…practical reasons.” Link didn’t need an invitation. He wolfed his food down with a voracity that seemed to have only increased with his excitement. Soon his plate with empty, that familiar feeling of heat emanating from his very core now permeating throughout his body. 

“Alright Family! It’s time for our hike.” Aethas announced, donning a bravado facade. “Our little hero likes to explore, so that’s just what we’ll do. We’re going to take a trip to Mount Hylia. We’ll be able to see all of the Great Plateau and beyond from there.” 

So the Hylian Family of three gathered up their things and set off through town, off to the more mountainous side of the plateau, where Mt. Hylia awaited. On the way to the mountain, they passed through several of New Skyloft’s streets, where the other residents of the village called out to them. 

“Howdy there, Captain!” Called a familiar voice. It was Telma. She had remained a close friend of the family to the present day. “And a very happy birthday to you, Master Link!” She inclined her head. Link grinned and rubbed the back of his head, his other clutching his mother’s hand. 

“What do you say, Link?” his mother coaxed gently. 

“Thank you very much, Miss Telma!” Link said politely, inclining his head toward her. 

“Goodness, already such a polite boy!” said Telma with an indulgent smile. “I can see he comes from good stock!” She gave Liadrin a short wink. “Where are you off to today?”  
“Just a short hike to Mt. Hylia.” Liadrin replied. “We’ll be able to see all of Hyrule from that point.” 

“Ahh now that is a true wonder to behold!” said Telma approvingly. “Our fair land is one of true beauty. All should be so lucky to see it with their own eyes.” Aethas nodded, his grey eyes glinting. 

“Couldn’t have put it better myself.” he said. 

“You’re in luck, too. The mayor’s commission has finally fixed the bridge over the River of the Dead. You should have a safe hike there.” Telma said, pointing in the direction of the mountain. “Well I certainly won’t keep you! Good luck!” And with that she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. 

“River of the Dead?” Link asked apprehensively. “Why do they call it that? Do zombies live there?”

“Great Goddess I hope not!” said Aethas laughingly. Liadrin gave him a pointed look, one that plainly said, change course now. “What I actually meant to say was, of course not.” said Aethas quickly, and Liadrin beamed at him. “I think its most likely named that because of how cold the water is. If anyone ever tried to go swimming in that, they would freeze!” 

“Is it really that cold?” Link asked. “Will we be okay? I mean…we aren’t wearing snow clothes or anything.” And indeed the whole family was dressed in their regular garb. They were fine for the usually brisk climate of the plateau, but they certainly wouldn’t do for the frigid tundra that led to Mt. Hylia. 

“Don’t worry about that.” said his father. “Remember what I said about eating that spicy food for more ‘practical reasons?’ Well you’re about to find out just what those reasons are.” 

The trip through town was uneventful. They passed several retired knights practicing training dummies, a couple of groundskeeper muttering about upkeep for the Temple of Time. The handful of Sheikah residents (noticeable by their silver hair, traditional garb, and vivid red tattoos) could be seen down the street selling pumpkins freshly imported from their home to the far east. It was business as usual in New Skyloft. So it had been for many generations, so it had been today. 

That was all about to change. 

They were now up the mountain path, just outside the Temple of Time. It was a magnificent building. Link had asked once before if he could ever go inside and explore, but his parents turned him down at once. “The Temple of Time is forbidden to civilians.” His mother had told him. “The Royal Family uses it strictly for ceremonial purposes. If you sneak in there, you’ll get into terrible trouble!” Link relented, although it didn’t stop him from craning his neck to look through its stained glass windows, wondering what mysterious this sacred temple held. 

The last place of note that caught Link’s eye on the hike to the Mountain was a strange and oddly blank wall. It was carved from smooth golden stone, with various electric blue outlines, and was completely bare except for a painting of a piercing red eye, complete with a single tear clinging to it. Link had encountered it once before on a trip through town with his mother several months before. This time however, he spoke aloud his curiosity. 

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the stone. His parents looked in the direction of his finger, and their eyes too fell on the strange red eye. 

“No idea.” his mother told it to them. “Nobody in the village knows what it is, not even the Sheikah who live here.” She stopped slightly, her eyes on the stone, the faint breeze of the plateau disrupting her dark hair. “The Sheikah have countless stories of leaving ancient structures and machines all over Hyrule. Their best guess is that this is, or might have been one of them. I guess its one for the scholars!” She chuckled. 

“You know I’ve often been curious about it myself.” Link’s father added. “I’ve heard tales up at the Castle about the Sheikah building magnificent machines in the distant past. Too bad they’re all but recluses now.”

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Link asked. They had continued past the wall, the mountain path and snow beyond now visible.

“Recluses means they don’t really engage with Hyrule.” his father explained. “At least not anymore.”

“Why?” Link asked. The crunch of snow was now audible beneath their feet. The temperature was dropping fast. 

“Well, Link…” his father began. “It’s complicated. Our peoples have been friends for generations. But at some point, Hylians became afraid of the Sheikah; afraid of what could they do.” 

“What could they do?” Link asked, his eyes round as rupees. His father smiled grimly. 

“Their machines.” he explained. “The Sheikah built technology far more advanced than anything Hyrule had to offer. They harnessed electricity, had advanced medicine, they had machines for defense…” He took another deep breath as the green behind them began to become obscured from view. “Their machines made Hyrule peaceful and prosperous. But unfortunately, for many people when they don’t understand something, they grow to fear it. Eventually the Sheikah were given a choice. They could abandon their technological pursuits and live normal lives, or be exiled.”

“That’s awful!” Link said, his boyish face filled with indignation. “Didn’t the Sheikah get mad at the Hylians for that?”

Aethas looked at Liadrin, and the two nodded at each other darkly. “Most were surprisingly okay with it, actually.” Aethas told Link gravely. “But yes…some were pretty angry to say the least.” In silence they agreed that Link was too young to know of such dangers, especially not on a special day.

At that moment a blusterous wind had hit them, stinging their eyes and burning their cheeks. Instinctually, Link’s hands flew up to grip his elbows. To his surprise however, he found that he wasn’t cold. It was as though the spicy food he had ingested earlier was sitting in the pit of his stomach, warming him from the inside out. 

“See?” said Aethas grinning, laughing gently at Link’s astonishment that he wasn’t cold. “If you’re going somewhere cold, a hot meal is a great substitute for protective clothing.” He explained. “That’s why it pays to be a great cook like me!” 

“Yes, great thinking dear.” said Liadrin cheekily. “And better yet, we can always curl up next to you if our resistance to cold wears off, given your exceptional ability to cook as well be a source for hot air.” Aethas threw his head back and laughed. 

The hike was challenging but invigorating. Together the family crossed the bridge that fell over the River of the Dead. Even just by looking at it, Link could tell the water was freezing. It looked like chilled steel. 

Up and up they climbed, winding their way upward through the mountain path, until finally they were there, at the summit of Mt. Hylia. Picking Link up, Aethas planted him squarly on his shoulders to give Link the best view possible. Once properly stationed, Link looked out on the Land of Hyrule for the first time, and gave a great, “ahh…” 

It was nothing short of breathtaking. All of Hyrule was viewable from this perch. He craned his neck around, trying to look at everything. Straight ahead, he could see a vast castle with many turrets and towers, and a great city surrounding it. 

“That’s where I work.” His father said, pointing it out. 

“Yes and our new house won’t be far from there!” said Liadrin. She sighed happily. “Hard to believe that we’ll be on our way to our new life there this time tomorrow.”

“Oh!” Link started. He had completely forgot that they were planning to move to Castle Town the next day in the excitement of training with his father. It was exciting and oddly sad that this would probably the last time in a great while he could see this view of Hyrule with his family.  
But he put it from his mind for now. He continued to scan the horizon, determined to memorize this view so he’d hold onto this moment forever. 

Far to the north behind the castle he could see a great Volcano, a ring of smoke puffing merrily from its crater. “There’s Death Mountain.” His father pointed out. “It’s home to the Goron Tribe; big burly rock eaters. And far to the east.” he said, directing his finger to the right, “Is Zora’s Domain. They’re an aquatic race that protects Hyrule’s lakes and rivers.” 

“Wow..” said Link. “I sure hope I get to meet them someday.” 

“If you train hard enough in the ways of the sword you will.” his father reassured him. Link’s heart fluttered with the excitement of getting to travel to distant lands, to meet new faces, to make new friends…

“Also Link, if you look to the west,” his mother chimed in, using her left finger to point, “You’ll find Tabantha. It’s a cold and snowy mountain range. The Rito make their homes there. And if we turn around…” The whole family turned around so that they faced southwest. “You’ll see the outlying Gerudo Desert. It’s home to the Gerudo Clan; a warrior nation made up only of women.”

“I always enjoyed my time in the desert.” said Aethas fondly. 

“Did you now?” asked Liadrin quietly. “And just what about the desert was so enjoyable, dear?” she added, a clear trace of menace in her voice. Aethas just realized the gravity of what he just said. He backtracked at once. 

“I-umm-what I meant to say was-“ He spluttered. But Liadrin laughed and thumped him in the arm affectionately.

“Careful Mom!” Said Link. “I’m still up here!” All three of them laughed and soon they were locked together in a tight group hug. As the three of them stood there admiring the view, something skyward caught their eye. 

A shooting star, plummeting from the heavens weaved its way across the sky. They watched it zoom and crash somewhere off to the far west. “A falling star is good luck!” Liadrin said, squeezing Link’s calf gently. “Make a wish honey!” Link closed his eyes and thought for a moment. 

“I made my wish, Mom and Dad.” he announced. His smile was excited, and his bright blue eyes were blazing. “I want to be strong one day, and I want to see all of Hyrule.” His parents both beamed at him. 

“Train hard, my son.” his father told him. “And you will. But remember: a knight uses their courage to seek strength, and strength must always be used to protect what’s most important.”

“Protect what’s most important.” Link repeated, deep in thought. He thought of his mother and father, and of this beautiful land he was lucky enough to be born to, and in that moment he knew what was most important. 

 

The sun was now setting on this nearly perfect day; its only shortcoming being far too short. Back down the mountain, back through the village, and by the time they arrived at their small cottage, night was just settling in. It had really been too much excitement for Link. His father carried him in his arms to bed, and his mother kissed him goodnight.

“Sweet Dreams, sweetheart.” His mother said softly. “We got a big day tomorrow…we’re moving to Castle Town!”

“Your first big trip right after your birthday!” His father added. “I would say you’re pretty lucky, but your mom and I are the lucky ones.”

“We really are, Link. Your dad and I love you so much. Happy Birthday to our little hero.” his mother whispered. “Tomorrow we’re going to start being together every day.” 

“Love you too…” Link mumbled before he lay back on his pillows and thought no more. As the young Link’s mind fell into the endless chasm of sleep, visions of places and people long since lost begin to float upward out of his memory.

It was storming outside. There was another stranger in the room; a Hylian man he had never seen before. He had short dark hair and an enormous handle bar mustache. He had a boyish good natured face, but at the moment was looking terribly worried. In one hand he held a knight’s sword aloft. In the other, he held a shield.

“Link, I’m going out for a while. I’ll be back by morning. Don’t leave the house.” he said urgently, and with that he turned on his heel and left. Link sat there in his things, dread coursing through him. Something had to be terribly wrong for his uncle to be this worried-

“Link? Link!” Link bolted awake as though he had been slapped into face. He sat straight up and stared wildly around, and saw both his mother and father at the foot of the stairs. They were both armed, his father with his sword and shield, his mother with her bow. Even more unsettling was that they had a guest.  
Telma, their neighbor and friend was looking up at Link from the rafters too. She too was looking uncharacteristically serious; more serious than Link had seen of her or his parents. 

“What’s-“ Link started.

“Link its not safe outside.” His mother said. She was chalk white and her fingers were trembling. A flicker of fear licked Link’s insides. “Your dad and I need to go and help the town. You are not to leave the house while we are away. Telma will stay and keep you company.”

“But Mom I don’t-“ Link began. 

“Don’t argue with your mother.” his dad cut across him tersely. “Just do as your told, okay kiddo?”

“We’ll explain when we return.” His mother added. At that moment however, whatever had shaken the three adults in the room made itself heard outside. Fresh screams erupted outside, and the sound of smoldering broken wood crunching as it hit the earth could be heard. The faint flicker of fear in Link’s stomach intensified. 

“I’m scared.” Link said, his lip trembling. He rushed down the stairs and grabbed his mother around the waist. “Please don’t go, Mom and Dad. I’m scared.” He repeated. His parents hugged him tightly. 

“It’s okay, son. We’re scared too.” his father told him. “But we have to go. The people here need our help. Mom and I need you to be a good boy and keep Telma company. We’ll see you in a little while. Don’t worry.” Link wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded curtly. “There’s my little soldier.” said his father gently. “We’ll be back. I promise.” He stood up. “Liadrin, let’s go.”

“Right.” his mother replied curtly. After one last hug for Link, his mother strode to the door and opened it. Link watched as his father rushed out the door, sword and board ready, as his mother drew an arrow and took off in hot pursuit. 

Link stared after his parents, his stomachs bubbling with shock. What had happened to make his parents so anxious. What was going on outside? His reverie was only broken by a hand on his shoulder, that he immediately recognized as Telma’s.

“Don’t worry, Master Link.” she said consolingly. “Your parents are the strongest warriors on the whole plateau. The town is in good hands.”

“But what is happening?” He said desperately, angry tears splashing onto his cheeks. “Why can’t I go with them? What’s going on? Please tell me!” His voice grew louder and more frantic with each passing moment. Telma shushed him gently. 

“Some bad guys have gotten into the town and they’re causing trouble.” She said, choosing her words carefully. “Your mom and dad needed to go and help the good guys out.” 

“Bad guys? Who?” said Link, his eyes wide and fearful. Telma shifted very uncomfortably, opening her mouth several times before it seemed she had found the words. 

“Men. Men in masks.” she said begrudgingly. “I didn’t get a good look at them. I just saw they were wearing masks, and they were attacking people in town. I ran here as fast as I could to get your parents, hoping they could help.” Telma shivered.

Link’s mind was racing. Bad guys in masks? Who were they? Why had they come here? It didn’t make any sense to him. He started to pace, keen to try to work off some of the adrenaline coursing through him, as he and Telma settled in to wait…

Before they knew it, one hour went by. Then two…two and a half…and just when Link couldn’t stand it anymore, a great BOOM shook the whole cottage, nearly knocking the door off its hinges. “Link, get under your bed and hide.” Telma ordered. She looked terrified. “Now!”

Link rushed up the stairs and hid under the bed just to see his front door blasted off its hinges. Telma was thrown back. And Link crawled on his feet to get a good look, one of the perpetrator’s of tonight’s attack walked in and surveyed the scene. 

It was a man dressed from head to toe in red and black. In the stranger’s hand was grasped a vicious looking silver sickle. It was wet with what Link realized was blood. The man’s face was concealed between a large white mask. It was embossed with the same eye the Sheikah used, but it was different somehow. It took Link a moment to realize that the Sheikah eye on the stranger’s mask was upside down. But his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Telma speak, her voice shaking as she did. 

“Who-who are you and what do you want?” She pleaded in a terrified voice. The stranger laughed in a rough, harsh voice. 

“What we want is nothing short of your kingdom’s destruction.” The stranger sneered. Link crouched out of sight as he strode forward and grabbed Telma hard by the forearm. He held up his blade to her face “Are you the only one here?!” He snarled, his mask inches from her face. Her pallid face was sweating profusely. 

“Yes! Yes I’m the only one here!” Telma sobbed. “Please just let me go!” The stranger laughed again. 

“You don’t know how sweet it is to see a Hylian begging for mercy.” He crooned. “After what your people did to my ancestors, I should gut you right here and now. It would serve you right too.” What little color left in Telma’s face quickly drained from it. “Fortunately for you, we have plans for all the residents of this little village.” The stranger continued. “The age of destruction is here. The Great Calamity will soon return, and a proper Hylian sacrifice worthy of our master is in order. Now come on you!” And with his blade to her throat, the masked stranger forced Telma out of the door and out of site.

Shaking, Link got to his feet and rushed down the stairs. He looked around wildly as if hoping the answer of what to do would swoop down upon him. And that’s when he saw it. 

Mounted on the opposite wall, seemingly calling to him, was the soldier’s broadsword mounted on the wall. It was the blade of his grandfather. As Link found himself gravitated toward the soldier’s form, instincts long seasoned by the tides of battle suddenly emerged and click into place. It’s dangerous to go alone, he thought. The sword oddly glinted, and as Link made up his mind, the view of the sword imprinted exactly what he should do into his mind.

Take this.

In one swift motion, as if he had meant to do it all along, Link strode over to the kitchen, took one of the chairs, and propped it against the wall. He hopped up on the chair, grabbed the hilt of the blade, and pulled it off the wall. Strapping the sword encased in its scabbard to his back just as his father had always done, his right hand instinctually drew the iron broadsword and he held it aloft. 

He couldn’t hind anymore. His mother, father, Telma, the whole town were all in danger. He had to help. His fearful expression giving way to a fierce and determined one, Link strode out of his family’s house and emerged onto the street outside. 

It was beyond words; more horrible than he could possibly have imagined. The whole street in front of him had caught fire as fresh screams continued to punctuate the night. Further down he saw that one of the houses had already been burned to cinders as blazing wood continued to fall to earth. The sky was not dark, but scarlet, and as he continued to take in the nightmarish sight before him, Link looked up at the sky and he gaped. 

The Moon was not its usual gleaming shining silver. It was blood red. Link may not have known much about how the world work for a boy his age, but in that moment one thing was clear. Whatever was going on here tonight, it was far worse than it appeared.

“I’ve got to help!” Link said aloud and with sword in hand, he began to spring down the street. The smell of the smoke was overwhelming. Then just as he was about to turn a corner towards the center of Town, two figures emerged from one of the buildings that most recently caught fire. Judging by the shape of their heads and the length of their arms, they weren’t Hylians.

The creatures who just emerged were implike in appearance. They had crude stupid faces ending in long, flat snouts. The sides of their head were punctuated with bat like ears. In their long scrawny arms they were carrying crude wooden clubs and clumsily crafted shields. 

Bokos. 

The creatures were sniffing about, hopefully. They wiggled their ears, trying to make up their tiny minds, communicating to each other through a sort of guttural language of grotesque snarling and squealing. But soon a new scent on the wind caught their attention, causing them both to turn their heads to the armed Hylian boy just behind them.

As soon as they saw Link, their ugly faces lit up with devilish glee and they immediately advanced toward him. But Link had far too much adrenaline to back down. Raw courage was pumping through his veins as strange new instincts were kicking in. Link didn’t wait for them to make the first move. He leapt into the fray. 

The first one went down before his mind even had time to register what had happened. He jumping clear above the imp’s head, he brought his sword down in one straight slash straight down on the boko’s head. It squealed in pain and crumpled to the grown in an instant. Enraged at the sight of its fallen comrade, the second boko lunged at Link, its club at the ready. Instinctually, Link backflipped just out of the way and performed a spin attack. It knocked the beast’s club and shield clear out of its hands. The boko turned, intent to scramble toward its weapons and take up the fight again, but Link was too quick for it. He finished it off with another spin attack. 

As Link stood there, panting slightly, he felt elated in spite of the horrors around him. It wasn’t so much he knew how to move his body. It was as though his body knew instinctually how to move him. He stared down at the soldier’s broadsword, which was now slick with boko blood, and realized that this was something he could do without being taught. He let out a deep breath and pressed on. 

He did not have to look far before he saw the masked invaders again. 

As he entered what he recognized to have been the town square, its fountain having now been blown apart, he saw the masked ones again. They were rounding up other residents of the town. As Link crouched surveying the scene, the same questions burned inside them. Who were these people? What did they want? As if in response to his question, he heard two of the masked men talking. 

“Bring the hostages to the Temple of Time! There these Hylians can see just how much their goddess is worth…” 

“Aye. Their anguished cries will be testament to our master’s unbridled power…” It seems that these masked men, whoever they were, had rounded up Telma in the others in the Temple of Time, and it looked like they were planning to do something horrible to all of them. Maybe that was the best chance to find his parents…

Link was about to sneak away, but the masked men spoke again. “It seems some of the beasts we brought got held up at the Forest of Spirits by a knight and an archer. I expect that they’ll resume ransacking the town once both of them are wiped out.” The stranger laughed sadistically. 

Link’s stomach seemed to drop to the ground at the stranger’s words. A knight and an archer? That had to be his parents. But now…Link was presented with a choice. He could rush off to the Forest of Spirits to help his parents…or he could rush to the Temple and help the hostages. It heart beat uncomfortably in his throat as he tried to think clearly. As he struggled trying to decide what to do, his father’s advice from earlier that day came floating out of his memory…

“A knight raises his blade to defend others.” It seemed unreal that mere hours before, his father had given him a little wooden sword to practice…now it seemed the whole world was ending. After taking several large steadying breaths, Link made up his mind. His mother and father were highly practiced in self defense, and should be able to handle themselves. The people in the Temple of Time however were civilians; retirees who had long given up fighting or those who had never picked up a blade at all…they were helpless.

He made up his mind. He would go to the Temple of Time to try and do what he could to save as many people as possible. Then once the people there were safe…he would run as fast as he could to the forest…to his mother…to his father…

And so once the masked men were out of earshot, Link straightened up and reversed his course. He would go to the Temple of Time to help the others, all the while praying that he hadn’t made a terrible mistake…

He encountered several more bokos on the way back through town. Each one of them lunged forward, their large mouths open greedily, and each time Link blasted them away with his sword. Had things not been so dire, he would have been thrilled to have found he had this gift. But he couldn’t think about it now. This power, wherever it came from, needed to be used to save as many people as possible. 

The Temple of Time loomed into view. It’s stained glass windows were shattered, and its great stone door lay in pieces on the temple steps. There were voices inside. As Link crouched just outside the door, he heard a terrified voice that he recognized at once to be Telma’s. 

“Please! We’ll give you whatever you want! Just let us go and leave our town in peace.” Her plea was met with the same rough course laugh as the stranger who had escorted her out of Link’s home. 

“You want to give us what we want?” He asked her mockingly. Link strained his ears, desperate to hear every word. “What we want is justice.” 

“Justice for what?” another villager piped up. “We don’t even know who you lunatics are! You’re all insane?” 

“Insane, are we?” One of the masked men roared. And a dull thump told Link the outspoken villager had just been hit hard in the stomach. “No, no no what is insane is what you did to our ancestors. Your kind turned your backs on us. You feared our power…our technology. You turned our people into recluses and country folk…But now you will see…now it is time to face retribution for your crimes…for all of Hyrule’s crimes…”

“For now…the age of the Calamity has begun. And us..the Yiga Clan shall be its herald.” 

Link was about to charge inside, when another voice spoke. After a moment or too, he recognized it to be one of the older Sheikah farmers that sold their pumpkins in the marketplace. 

“You are the ones that betrayed our people!” She snarled, her voice shrill. “We were happy to give up that life! Its you lot who wouldn’t let go of your pride!” 

“SILENCE!” one of the masked men was roared, as more scrambling could be heard. “The time we served as Hylian lapdogs is long since lost…the time for talk is over. Men, start the ritual. Let the sacrifice begin! Glory to Lord Ganon!” Whatever it was these men had planned, it was going into action now. Link couldn’t hide anymore. He had to stop it. He stood up, drew his sword once more, and ran inside. 

Had it not been for the circumstances, he would have been awed by the Temple of Time’s regal beauty. It was a large handsome guilded room, with a large ornately carved statue of what he recognized to be the goddess Hylia. Had he not come on a dire rescue mission, he would have very much liked the opportunity to look around. But that would have to wait. His intrusion did not go unnoticed. The villagers looked up, their frightened faces flickering in the fires outside. Telma gave a terrified squeak and screamed, “Run Link!” 

“How did a child escape? I thought I told you to round them all up!” said the Yiga Clan member, rounding on the three others standing guard. This one was obviously the leader. He was a good head taller and far more muscular than any of the other members, and in lieu of the short silver sickle they seemed to all favor, He carried a long shining silver sword, which was tucked into his belt. The three Yiga Clan members pulled out their weapons in unison. They were all wielding the same silver sickle. 

“We thought we did, boss!” said one of the other Yiga. “This one must have gotten away.” The Yiga boss snorted from behind his mask. 

“Hmph. No matter. Go and take care of him then!” The Yiga leader ordered. But Link wasn’t backing down. Righteous fury was coursing through him. He took his fighting stance and held his blade up, showing his desire to fight. The Masked men laughed at the sight.

“Oh a feisty one I see!” Said the Yiga Leader derisively. “Very good! Rounding up these helpless villagers was rather dull. I suppose the least we can do is indulge your feckless courage.” He snapped his fingers. “Take care of him.” 

The Yiga started advancing on Link. But Link however, wasn’t running. He held his ground and waited for them to make the first move. The first one leapt forward, his sickle at the ready. Just as the blades tip was inches from his chest, Link brought his sword swishing up and knocked the sckile clean out of the Yiga’s hands. Taking advantage of the masked man’s temporary shock, Link jumped up, flipped over the Yiga Clan’s head and brought his blade crashing down into the Yiga Clan’s skull. 

The Yiga crumpled into a red heap on the stone floor. The other two backed away furiously, but the Yiga boss wasn’t having anything. “Don’t just stand there! Kill him!” He yelled at his cohorts. “Kill him now!” The Yiga charged forward toward Link, their hesitation gone. Link was more than ready. Using a spin attack, he was able to disarm both of his attackers at once. He then duplicated another spin attack and the Yiga were blasted off their feet and crumpled on the floor with their brethren. Link turned his gaze onto the Yiga Clan Leader, his eyes blazing with a fierce glint. 

“Hmph.” The Yiga Clan member said. “Not bad. I must say I’m impressed actually.” The Yiga Clan leader began to unsheathe his sword from his belt. “It looks like you do have some shade of skill…Or my men are just incompetent. I’d believe both.” He threw his head back and laughed. 

“Regardless…your playing the hero ends here. The sacrifice must be completed. My master’s thirst must be sated in the glow of the Blood Moon. Now…” He advanced on Link, his long blade gripped in his muscular arms. “Now…I will face you.” 

At this Link found his voice. “No.” His voice sounded strange to him. It carried an unusual weight of confidence and resolve, far more than any small boy could have attained. It was stoic, steely, and determined. Even his opponent seemed to stake stock. The Yiga clan leader stopped momentarily. 

“Let’s finish this outside.” Link told the Yiga Clan member. “I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” The Yiga Clan member stared at him and shrugged.

“I suppose I can accommodate, given that this is your death wish boy. Very well…lead on.” 

The battlefield Link chose was a grassy field just behind the temple of Time. The only structure here that was manmade was a small hunting cabin abandoned long ago. The Blood Moon was still high above them, turning the sky crimson. 

Link took his place on the battlefield and faced his opponent. He held his longsword aloft. “Die well, boy.” He said mockingly. Link drew his sword and took his stance. They stared each-other down. 

In unison they leapt at eachother and locked blades. Though his opponent was three times his side and wielding a sword twice as large as he was, Link found he was actually able to hold his own against his attacker. The stranger took note of this. 

“Not bad, boy. It seems there is more to you than meets the eye…” They locked arms and the Yiga Leader took a great swipe at Link with his long sword. Link rolled under it just in time. “My, you really are the little fighter.” his opponent mocked. “I like that. That will make your death all the more satisfying for my master.” 

“Shut up!” Link yelled. And he thrust forward and locked arms again with his opponent. This time however the Yiga Leader was ready. He repelled Link’s blast and aimed a smart kick to his ribs. It hit and Link was thrown backward, the wind knocked out of him, onto the grass. He scrambled to his feet, clutching his chest. A hot sticky mark on his cheek told him he was bleeding.

“I’m done playing with you!” The masked man snarled and he began taking long furious swipes at Link. It was all he could to but to dodge the hits. He jumped, rolled, and backflipped out of the way just in time. “Stay still and let me kill you!” The Yiga clan member snarled.

Link continued to dodge out of the way, but as he did, something strange began to happen. As he focused, it was as though time was starting to move slower, but he was unaffected. As Link continued to dodge one blow after another, something started to click into place. When the Yiga Blade Master unleashed a great vertical slash that actually kicked up a gust, Link instinctually backflipped. That was when it happened. 

The Yiga clan member seemed to freeze. The world around them seemed to stand still, and in the moments that stretched on like minutes for Link, he saw his opening. Because his opponent’s sword was so heavy, it took him a brief moment in between swings. That brief moment was his only possible means of winning. He had to take it. Yet as those moments stretched on as his very focus seemed to slow time itself, the attack he unleashed was unlike anything ever seen before. 

Link slid right under his attacker’s outstretched arm and pummeled him in now less than thirteen pinpoint strikes, strikes that hit so hard and so fast, that to the naked eye, he became a blur. It took the Yiga Clan member completely by surprised. The force of Link’s blows were so strong that the blade master was hurled backward. As he did so, his white clay mask cracked and fell away revealing a scarred and pockmarked face.  
“That’s…impossible.” the man choked, scrambling backward, his eyes wide and fearful. Link advanced on him, breathing hard. “You…you’re not…what are you?!” He bellowed at Link. Link picked up the longsword his opponent had dropped, threw it up into the air and in one fell swoop, slashed clean through it. It fell in pieces to the ground. The Yiga clansmen got up, his arms in the air. 

“Alright, kid. You win…” 

“Let them all go!” Link yelled at his opponent. The stranger inclined his his head, clearly trying to regain his composure, but Link took stock of his trembling fingers. “Very well…I’ll command my forces to retreat for now. The casualties we’ve racked up so far will simply have to do. Goodbye Sky child. When next we meet, I’ll make sure you deafen yourself with the sound of your own screams.” And with that, the Yiga blade master pulled something from his pocket and threw it. It emmited a loud CRACK and he vanished in a whirl of scarlet smoke. 

Panting slightly, Link stood up, a whirlwind of emotions running through him. Dazed, he ran back up the hill, back to the Temple of Time. As he did so however, he couldn’t quite shake a strange sense of deja vu. He had the strangest conviction that someone else had made him a similar promise once…

But it didn’t matter now. He rushed back to the Temple of Time. 

“Link?!” Telma started at the site of him. The hostages were still tied up and the bodies of the Yiga were still flopped on the ground. Link rushed forward and started untying Telma, trying to go as fast as he could. “What happened- where did that man-?”

“Its over.” Link said. “I beat him.” Telma looked dumbfounded. 

“How did you?” she began but there was a faint snap as Link pulled apart the course rope binding her. 

“Can you untie the others now?” Link pressed her. Fear was bubbling inside him. He had already wasted so much time fighting the blade master…Telma got to her feet unsteadily.

“I…I think I can. Yes. Thank you Link-“ She said. But without another word, Link sprinted out of the Temple, running faster than he ever had in his life. His courage pushed him onward, toward the Forest of Spirits. His parents had to be alright…they just had to be. He refused to let himself think of the worst…

 

Several more bokos were still continuing to litter the streets of New Skyloft, and every single one of them fell by Link’s blade. It wasn’t even a question anymore if he could beat them. He simply blasted them out of the way like insects. The sky above him was rumbling with thunder. The sky was beginning to darken once more. A storm was coming. 

The Forest of Spirits came into view. Smoking was rising palpably from several more trees that had caught fire. Link leapt from the cobbled street and sprinted into the forest, ignoring how his chest tightened with protest. His parents were here. He would save them. This nightmare would come to an end. 

It didn’t take long to find the second wave of intruders. Several crude structures, unfamiliar blights on his childhood playground had been erected around Hopper Pond. Yet more Bokos could be found here, dancing around campfires and comparing the size of their clubs. He rushed toward them and dispatched them. “Mom? Dad! Where are you?” Link called. He sprinted through the trees, until he came upon a forest clearing. 

A pack of bokos could be seen dancing in triumph around something obscured from view. Towering above them, laughing in triumph were two hulking berserkers with massive clubs caked in what was clearly blood. They were far taller than any hylian, with long flat heads, topped with a single long horn. Moblins. As Link crept forward so that he could see what they were gathered around. He climbed a tree to get a better view.

His heart fell. 

The two figures that lay limp and motionless on the ground were his mother and father. 

Horror overtook him. He felt as though he were hurtling through space. This wasn’t real. None of this could be real. 

But it was. The grief and fear bubbling inside him was now overtaken by pure unrestrained rage. Witnessing the scene below him was now more than he could stand. He leapt from the tree and struck. 

He slew three of them before they even registered what was happening, then dodging backward from a great swipe by one of the moblins he unleashed another flurry of attacks and crippled it. The moblin gave a squeal of pain and flopped onto the grass, its blood darkening the forest floor. He leapt clean over the other Moblin and brought his blade down on its head. It too fell.

The rest of the moblins, frightened at the ferocity of their foe, fled at once, leaving Link alone. The sky rumbled once more, and Link felt rain fall and mix with his tears. He looked up and saw the sky continue to fade from the deep red it had been tonight. It was quickly becoming colorless, meaning that sunrise was not far behind. Rain began to fall in earnest. The battle was over. The storm had come.  
Panting, overcome with exhaustion, he dropped his sword and turned to the figures laying on the forest floor. His fingers trembled as he reached out and turned his father over first. 

His father was bleeding profusely from many wounds that were visible even beneath his royal guard outfit. One of his eyes was swollen shut. His cheeks had deep gashes in them. He was not breathing. 

“Dad..” Link whispered desperately, unable to fight back the hot tears that burned his cheeks. “Get up…please get up…” As he tried in vain to stir his father, a faint whisper from the other figure on the forest floor called out to him. 

“Link, my love…please come.” Giving up on trying to stir his father, Link turned around and saw his mother looking at him. He shimmied forward and dropped to her side. His mother was in just as much bad shape. She was holding her stomach, her hands drenched in blood from the mortal wounds to her stomach and chest. One of her legs stuck out at an odd angle, clearly broken. 

“Mom…I can’t wake up Dad.” Link sobbed, his breath shallow and uneven. “I’m sorry..I should have come here first. I was trying to help-“ But his mother shushed him. She raised a trembling hand and caressed his cheek. “Mom you got to get up. I can help you. You can help Dad right?’ said Link desperately. His mother did not speak but continued to caress his cheek. His hand flew up to hold hers.

“You’ve been so brave tonight…” she whispered. Her bright blue eyes, so like his glittered like dull moons through the haze of pain and loss. “I am…we are…so proud of you.” Link broke down and nestled against his mother’s cheek. She stroke his now soaking hair gently. Her breathing was slow and labored. 

“Listen to me, my love.” She whispered. Link sat up and took her hand again, tears still pouring down his front. “I want you…to live for the future…” Link nodded, still clutching her hand to his cheek. “You’ve…been given…a gift…my son.” Her voice trembled slightly, though her voice was still hoarse. “Use it…like your dad said…protect what’s most important.”

“But I DIDN”T do that!” Link yelled, his face scrunched up. “I didn’t protect you and I didn’t protect dad. I failed!” His mother shushed him quietly. Rain was falling heavily now, the sky heaving and weeping. “I’m sorry Mom…I let you and dad down. I let you all down.”

“You could never…ever let me down, sweetie.” His mother told him quietly. She grasped his hand tightly. “Your father and I will always be with you.” She continued. Her eyelids began to droop, her breathing growing shallower. Remember what I told you: Live for the future, and protect what’s most important…” His mother’s eyes rolled back and closed. Her hand became limp and motionless, her head fell back to the forest floor, and Lady Liadrin moved no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our time on the Great Plateau is nearly at an end. Coming up next is Chapter V: Master Orca. While plotting out this chapter, I decided to try and use names of characters I really liked from past Zelda games when I needed to create original characters. I felt this really fit with BOTW because so many of in game locations are named after someone or something you've likely encountered before. Stay tuned in, cause lots more is coming! As always any feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Warm Regards,
> 
> K.P.


	5. Master Orca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule is in complete chaos from the Blood Moon attack. The King of Hyrule searches desperately for answers, and our young Hylian struggles to make sense of his losses. In the midst of all this loss, an old friend of Link's father makes his way on to the scene, for it now falls to him to arrange the boy's future...

Far off from the Great Plateau, within the confines of Hyrule Castle, the king was still coming to grips with what had happen. King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule was the proud ruler of the Hyrule Kingdom. He was a portly man with a long dark beard already showing signs of age. He wore a regal blue outfit and a fine golden crown signifying his divine right to rule. His normally good natured face however was strained and panic. He was in his private study, going over his most recent reports. He buried his face in his hands. 

Hyrule was in trauma. The Yiga attack on the night of the Blood Moon was not unique to the Great Plateau. The Castle was now flooded, besieged with requests for aid from all over their fair land. The attack on New Skyloft was undoubtably one of the worst, but that was all relative. Deya Village in the Faron Region had been all but burned to cinders. The island villages in the Lanayru provinces had actually begun to sink into the swamplands around them; their structures damaged by Yiga sabotage. The stables and rest stops in Eldin and Tabantha had also been attacked and were in bedlam. 

The king had suspected that something like this might occur. Reports of outcroppings of monster sightings and attacks had indeed been on the rise. The Yiga Clan; ruthless traitors of their Sheikah bretheren had also resurfaced from their underground hidings. But nothing could of prepared him for what had taken place. 

To further complicate things, the other races with whom his kingdom held diplomatic ties seemed to withdraw into their borders than reach out for aid. The Rito of Tabantha had sent word that while no attacks had been reported on any of their outposts or village, they did have confirmed sightings of Yiga activity. As such, they could not send aid, their energy focused on securing their borders. 

The Gorons too had sent reports of similar findings. As such, they were far more wary of passages into Goron City. They were concerned with possible attacks and damage to their mines. Given that they had to protect their economy, As such, they could not send aid either. 

And most distressing of all, Zora’s Domain hadn’t been sending any reports whatsoever. The kingdom that ruled over all of Lanayru had all but cut all of its ties to the Hyrule Kingdom in recent months. Just what was happening with the Zoras to make them abandon a partnership with Hyrule, one that had existed for over 10,000 years?

Then, just when things couldn’t seem to get any worse, King Rhoam had recieved an urgent message from New Skyloft that made his heart ache. It was several days after the Yiga attack and Rhoam was anxiously expecting the arrival of one of Hyrule’s greatest knights. As he paced the Sanctum in the tallest tower of Hyrule Castle, the doors flew open. Rhoam looked up and he saw that his expected visitor had arrived at last. 

The man entered the sanctum and kneeled before his king. He was tall and thin, and getting on in years judging by his long tangled beard which was flecked with great lines of grey. He was wearing a long black traveling cloak, which when he kneeled exposed a set of fine chainmail armor, complete with a tabard embossed with the Hyrulean Crest. His long boots came up to his knees and his thick leather gloves covered his forearms, revealing his calloused and scarred fingers.

This man’s name was Master Orca.

A great knight and skilled swordsmen, Orca was a high ranking member of the Hyrulean Army and a special liason to the King and the ruling nobles. As such, he commanded great respect from every soldier, and as such he had the King’s trust as well. Known for his calm and steely demeanor, Orca had a hand in training nearly every great knight across Hyrule. Link’s father was among them. 

“Ahh…Master Orca.” The King said, exhaling slightly out of relief. He gave the order for the soldier to rise. He did so, revealing black eyes that glittered strangely. “What news do you bring from the Great Plateau?” 

Master Orca took a flask from his coat and took a sip of water before answering. The light from the Chandelier above revealed that he had sallow skin. It threw his scars into greater relief. “It is not good, Your Majesty.” Master Orca spoke. His voice was low, hard, and harsh sounding. “I have received word that my old friend Captain Aethas had been struck down in the Yiga attack. Worse yet his wife died alongside him.”

Rhoam’s heart ached for his fallen Captain. He had always been fond of Aethas and impressed by his swordsmanship skills. “I see…” he said stroking his beard in a melancholy sort of way. He turned his back to the window just above the sanctum. Past the symbol of the Triforce, he could just see the skyline. It was still raining. “Please make sure that the late Captain and his wife are brought to Castle Town.” The king ordered. “We should ensure they receive a proper burial. 

“Yes sir.” Master Orca replied. “I am planning to go myself. There is also the matter of their young son. We will also need to make arrangements for the boy’s future as well.” Rhoam turned away from the window, his attention back on Master Orca. 

“Ahh yes…” said Rhoam heavily, his heart going out to the young Hylian boy. “The poor thing…Has he any other family?” 

“No sir.” Master Orca replied solemnly. “The boy has no one.” Rhoam sighed.   
“Sir if I may, there was also a note of interest in the reports from New Skyloft.” The King looked up, his expression quizzical. 

“The reports states that many of the captives taken by the Yiga were rescued by a small boy with unusual talent in the way of the sword.” This peaked Rhoam’s interest. 

“The captain’s boy?” He pressed. Orca nodded. “But-wait that’s…” said Rhoam combing his fingers through his hair. Something wasn’t adding up. “Thats simply not possible. How old is the boy?” 

“He is only four years of age, sir.” King Rhoam looked dumbfounded. He paused and thought for a second. A widespread attack by the Yiga…the increase of monster sightings…a boy demonstrating unusual skill and valor in the ways of the sword. It was all too convenient. There had to be a link somewhere.

“Sir, do you think there is a connection somewhere?” Orca spoke, breaking the silence. The King pulled himself out of his reverie, and looked back at Orca. It seemed he was thinking along the same lines. 

“I believe there is, Master Orca.” He replied. He paused for a moment, making up his mind. “Go to New Skyloft and prepare the late captain and his wife for a proper military burial. They died protecting Hyrule. They will be given full honors.” He paused, his mind now on the young Hylian boy they had been discussing. “Bring the boy to Castle Town as well.” He added to Master Orca. “If he is as talented as the reports make out to be, we may have a place for him here.” 

“Aye sir. Truth be told, I was hoping you’d say that.” said Master Orca with a grim smile. “Captain Aethas was a dear friend of mine, and one of my best students. I would like to do right by his son.” King Rhoam smiled sadly. “What’s the lad’s name? It shames to me to say that the name escapes me.” Master Orca obliged at once.

“The boy’s name is Link, sir.” Link…strange. That name sounded familiar somehow. He initially assumed it was that the Captain had told him at some point and it just now escaped him in light of all that happened. But it didn’t feel like it. There was something ancient and powerful about that name…It could hardly be a coincidence. 

“Its decided. Go and fetch the boy and bring him to Castle Town. We’ll arrange for the boy’s future.” Master Orca inclined his head. 

“Pardon me for being impertinent my king,” inquired Master Orca. “But may I ask what our next movie will be? King Rhoam didn’t answer right away. He closed his eyes as a flash of lighting flooded the sanctum with light, highlighting his heavily lined face. 

“We’ll need to unite Hyrule against this threat. I’ll make arrangements to send envoys to the four races across Hyrule to strengthen our ties.” His hand rose to stroke his beard again absentmindedly. “I also believe it is time we bring our Sheikah allies back into the fold. We have been cut off from them for far too long.”

“The Sheikah?” inquired Orca. “But we haven’t had contact with them in-“

“Far too long.” Rhoam finished, nodding curtly. “The Yiga came from that tribe. Their knowledge would be invaluable. That will be our short term plan.” 

“Yes very good sir.” said Orca nodding. “And our long term plan?”  
King Rhoam stared upward at the ceiling, considering his answer. “We need to determine the scale of this threat.” he said finally. “The Sheikah are well practiced in the ways of divination. When we bring them back into the fold, I’ll ask to consult a fortune teller. In doing this, we can prepare for no matter what awaits Hyrule.” 

Master Orca inclined his head. “Aye sir, that is a sound plan.” he said softly. 

“Good! So its settled.” said King Rhoam with an attempt at briskness. As Master Orca bowed his way out, King Rhoam sighed again. He did not want to speak his true fears just yet. He had read reports of the Yiga Clan members making dark proclamations as they carried out their attacks: “The age of destruction is here; the Great Calamity will return.” He shivered at the thought. If the likes of Ganon were to return to Hyrule, it would take all he could to shield him from his red wrath. 

Rhoam’s mind drifted to the Hylian boy he and Orca had spoken of briefly. Master Orca was set to depart immediately for the Great Plateau, to return with Link. If the reports received were to be believed, he would have to watch that boy’s career with great interest…

Rain continued to pound large portions of Hyrule as the weeks went on. It was as the very heavens themselves wept for the sake of all of the land’s denizens. So many had lost so much in a short span of time. All across the land, victims of the Yiga Clan attacks were reeling, trying to pick up the pieces of their broken lives…

And in all of Hyrule, few felt this loss more than the young Hylian boy whose parents were taken from him in a matter all too soon and all too traumatic. The skies over the Great Plateau continued to weep as the town of New Skyloft mourned its fallen. Many had died at the hands of the monster attacks and the Yiga Clan’s cruelty. Those now left were in a state of shock. The Great Plateau had long been thought a sacred place, protected not only by high cliffs and stone walls, but the goddesses herself.

Now they were forced to concede that they were easy prey just like everyone else.

Everyone had lost someone important as the result of the Yiga Attack. But of all the residents of New Skyloft, none had suffered as Link had. Though he had emerged victorious over the Yiga and the beasts they brought, the wounds they inflicted were far beyond any mortal blow a foe could make.

It was midday, several days after the meeting that King Rhoam had with Master Orca, and Link found himself lying flat on his back on the spare bed in Telma’s house. In lieu of having no family left to care for him, word was sent to Hyrule Castle in accordance with his parent’s will. Link was born to a family of the Royal Guard. It would be them who would arrange his future.

 

Suspended in misery, his eyes red but dry, Link stared morosely up at the ceiling. It was as if all the color had come out of the world. He couldn’t muster the strength to speak, or turn, or even adjust his body so that he was more comfortable. It was as though the energetic carefree boy had been washed away, leaving a small child all alone with nothing but the suffering of a much older person. 

Link sighed quietly, his eyes glazed over. He had barely said a word in days. At this rate he was starting to wonder if his voice would vanish from lack of use. The only times he spoke now was when it was absolutely needed, and in those times minimal communication would suffice. A simple yes, no, or thank you all that Link could get out. The words just wouldn’t come anymore. 

When the sun went down however, Link found himself overwhelmed with restless energy and countless questions. In the late night hours, Link found himself pacing the floor of Telma’s spare room, the same questions buzzing over and over in his mind. Who were these masked men. What did they want? His eyes burned with angry tears when his thoughts locked onto his parents. Why did they have to go? Why weren’t they here?

Telma had also noticed the change in Link’s demeanor. It had been her who had found Link in the woods, nestling his head into her neck, whispering for her over and over as the rain poured down around him. She insisted on taking the boy in and giving him houseroom for as long as he needed it. 

But Telma confessed to herself, that she truly was at a loss for how she could help him. She didn’t want to push Link to talk about it until he was ready, but she also wanted to make sure he knew she was there for him. After all, Liadrin and Aethas had been among the kindest Hylians one could ever hope to find.

So when Telma came in one day, noticing that Link had resumed his now daily exercise in forced apathy, she decided to steel her nerves and talk to him. 

“Link, honey? I have lunch ready.” Life flickered dully in Link’s eyes, and he craned his head to look. Telma was preparing a stuffed pumpkin on the table. “Come on honey.” she said again. “You’re a growing boy. You need to eat something.” At this moment Link’s stomach gave a guttural growl of affirmation. Conceding that Telma was indeed right, Link rolled off the bed to take a seat in Telma’s kitchen. 

Telma looked up to see Link finally pulling himself off the bed. As he did so, she noticed him pull something from under the bed, and fasten it to his back. With a dull pang Telma realized that it was his father’s royal broadsword. In the days that passed, Link had taken to strapping it to his back whenever he went anywhere, even if it was just a trip from the drawing room to the kitchen. She reasoned with herself that this was Link’s way of coping with his grief, like he was carrying his parents around on his back.

Telma carefully placed a hot stuffed pumpkin on Link’s plate as he sat down. “There you are, dear.” she said kindly as she took a seat across from him. She took up her wooden fork and began to tuck into the stuffed pumpkin, careful to shoot Link a glance every now and then. To her delight however, she saw Link began to tuck in at once, wolfing it down with his usual enthusiasm. 

At least he can’t resist a delicious meal, she thought happily. Silence set in between them aside from the scraping of forks and fevered chewing. They sat that way for a while. Then finally just as Link was about halfway through his pumpkin, Telma decided to strike up a conversation with him. 

“So Link,” she started. “How are you feeling today?” Link looked up at her, and set down his fork. He shrugged. 

“I know, dear.” said Telma gently. “I miss them both too.” Link didn’t respond to this either, but seemed to dig back into his pumpkin with renewed ferocity. It seemed that indulging his appetite was a great way of avoiding conversation. Still, Telma was not one to give up. She decided to press the issue. “You know, honey…” She began slowly, trying to choose her words with the utmost of care. “It’s okay if you’re hurting. If you ever need somone to talk to…” 

But at this Link put down his fork and looked up at her. His face was determined and defiant. “I don’t want to talk about it.” he said, his voice loud and strong. Telma looked crestfallen. 

“Oh…well that’s okay, honey.” she said sadly. Silence resumed for several beats before Telma tried again. “Would it be alright if I shared a memory of me and your mom? I think you’ll like it.” Link didn’t look up this time. He kept his head down, his eyes on his food. But she saw him give a tiny curt nod, and she happily proceeded.

“Did I ever tell you my favorite story about your mother?” she asked him. Link shook his head. Telma smiled. “Well I think you’ll like this story.” She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her tale. 

“Years and years ago, when your folks had first gotten married and moved to New Skyloft, the thing they wanted more than anything else in this whole world was a child.” At this Link looked up, his expression unreadable. “Your mom and dad prayed for years and years to be blessed with a child. Your dad wanted a son to carry on the family tradition and be strong like him, and your mother just wanted a child with a kind heart.”

His attention now fully attained, Link sat up straighter in his seat, his gaze fixed on Telma’s face. It seemed to be working, so Telma pressed on. “When she finally got the confirmation that she was pregnant with you, oh goodness child…” Telma laughed, dabbing her eyes with her napkin as she spoke. “Your mother ran over here faster than anything to give me the good news. I had never seen her so happy.” 

As Telma told her story, Link’s wide eyes were quickly becoming over-bright. He lowered his head and pretended to wipe his nose on his napkin. Telma kept going. “On the day you were born, your parents held you close and they both agreed that they were the luckiest parents in the whole world. In their eyes, you were the best thing to have been given life by the golden goddesses.”

Link’s breathing became momentarily shallow as he let out a small giggle. “You know something, Link?” said Telma softly as she leaned forward. “I think your parents were right.”   
For the first time in days, Link cracked a smile, and his boyish innocence shone through. It warmed Telma’s heart. 

“If it weren’t for you, Link…” Telma whispered, her own eyes now sparkling with tears. “I don’t think I’d be here speaking to you. You saved us all that night. You know that, right?” Link gulped, tears now visible in his own eyes. He nodded stiffly. 

“Your parents would be so proud of your courage and selflessness.” said Telma. “So please…don’t blame yourself for what happened. It was a terrible thing. It didn’t make any sense. But its not your fault, Link.” Link gave her a watery smile, his eyes red and blotchy with tears again. But he understood, and he nodded.

Telma breathed happily, relieved for her success. She seemed to have finally gotten through to Link. As the two began to dig into the last of their stuffed pumpkin, Telma wondered if she should go ahead and just give Link the advice she most desperately wanted to give. She wanted to tell him that it was okay to express himself, that to talk about painful things was a sign of strength, not a sign of weakness. But before Telma could press the issue, there was a smart knock on the door that made both Link and Telma look up. 

“I’ll get it, honey.” said Telma promptly. She got up to answer the door. “Hello what can I-“ Telma began, but she stopped at the sight of the grizzled stranger in front of her. 

Draped in his long black traveling cloak, his wild tangled beard fluttering in the slight breeze, his expression solemn, Master Orca orca held out his hand. 

“How do you do, madam?” The stranger said, in his slow deep voice. Her eyes done drinking in his appearance, Telma took his hand and shook it uncertainly. “My name is Master Orca.” He explained. “I am a knight in service to His Majesty, King Rhoam and I was a friend and teacher to the late Captain Aethas.” 

“Oh!” cried Telma in astonishment. “You are here for-“ she uttered.

“For the boy. Yes.” Master Orca finished. The other villagers notified me that you have offered him house room. I thank you for looking after the boy.” 

“Of course.” Telma said at once. “His parents were good people.” 

“That they were.” said Orca inclining his head. “As I have said I am here to carry out his parent’s will in regards to arranging for the boy’s future.” Telma’s eyes widened.

“Well…” Telma hesitated. “I suppose I should let you get to it. He’s here now. Right this way.” She stepped back to let him inside and closed the door behind her. “Right this way.” she said again. 

Link had resumed his usual position on Telma’s spare bed, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused. He was gripping the sheath of his father’s sword and slowly drawing it in and out absentmindedly. His head turned slightly at the sound of their approaching footsteps, and his eyes widened at the stranger. He slowly sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, so that his feed dangled off its side. 

“This is Master Orca, Link.” Telma explained. “He works as a knight up at the castle. He has some things he needs to go over with you, so I will give you both some privacy. If you need me I’ll be outside.” 

“Thank you, Madam.” said Master Orca smoothly. Telma showed her self out, leaving Link alone with the stranger. A beat of silence swelled between them. 

“How do you do, Link?” said Master Orca holding out his hand. Link eyed the stranger warily before grasping his hand in turn. They shook hands. Orca’s eyes fell upon the blade that was still sitting in Link’s lap. “Your father’s sword I presume?” 

“Huh?” said Link, momentarily nonplussed. “Oh…” he nodded, averting his gaze from the strangers. “Yeah it just…helps.” he muttered, a slight color in his cheeks. 

“Of course.” said Master Orca politely, inclining his head. “I do not doubt that these past few weeks have been hard for you. The Blood Moon attack has shaken this village badly, and it is clear that you have suffered more than most.” He bowed before Link. “I am so sorry for your loss.” Link nodded stiffly, his eyes on the floor. Then the questions he had been burning to ask finally burst those boundaries.

“Who were those guys?” he said angrily. “What did they want?” Though he hadn’t realized it, Link was already on his feet. He felt winded as though he had been running. Master Orca’s black eyes surveyed him, their pupils full of sympathy. 

“It is only natural that you would seek answers, young one.” said Master Orca. “Very well. I will tell you all that I know. But first, I must know if your father ever told you of the Sheikah?” Link nodded.   
“Yeah he…” Link began, but he stopped quickly. Thinking of his father was painful. Master Orca seemed to understand however as he did not coax more out of him. 

“The Shiekah had long been allies of the Royal Family.” he explained. “Their technological prowess was unmatched-“

“But then the people got scared right?” Link interrupted. “and then the Sheikah had to stop using their tech things…My dad said some of them were mad about it.” Master Orca’s expression darkened.

“That is correct, young one.” Master Orca said softly. “Young as you are, I can see you are more perceptive than most. But yes…Those most angry betrayed their people and in turn ous. They cast away the ties that binded us in exchange for power and madness. They became known as the Yiga Clan.” 

“The Yiga Clan?” Link repeated. “You mean the guys in red?” The old knight nodded solemnly. 

“For generations the Yiga kept to themselves, working mostly underground, making homes in the most barren reaches of the land.” Orca explained. “But in recent months they have become more active, more and more bold with each passing day. These Blood Moon attacks…nothing could have prepared us for this.” Silence swelled between them as Link took this all in. 

“But…but someone has to stop them!” He piped up again, clenching this fists. “We can’t let them hurt anybody else!” 

“I could not agree more, my young friend.” Orca replied. “The king hopes to do just that, and has taken steps to learn more about the threat we now face.” Orca drew a tight band from his cloak and used it to tie his long hair back into a pony tail. He flopped it behind his cloak before he spoke again. “Our hope is to learn what the Yiga are planning, and stop it before they put it into effect. We cannot allow more tragedies to follow what has already happened. This brings us back to you.” Master Orca gave Link another piercing stare before his expression softened, and a faint smile crinkled his mouth. 

“I knew your father very well, both as a knight in training and as a member of the Royal Guard.” Orca said gently. “He was a good man and a loyal friend. I was proud to be his friend.” Link allowed himself to lapse into silence at these words. He had heard all of this over the last few weeks. It was nothing new. He knew all of this already. 

“Getting more to the point,” Orca went on, “As Captain of the Imperial Guard, your parents are entitled to a proper military funeral. Once the preparations are made, your parents will be laid to rest alongside our nation’s greatest heroes. As they are survived by you, Link. We would really like for you to be there.”

At this Link finally spoke. “You mean in Castle Town?” He asked. Orca inclined his head again. 

“That is correct.” 

Link could think of nothing else to say. He settled for, “Okay.” The old knight smiled at him. 

“Good.” he said briskly. “There is but one other thing we should discuss before I disclose the arrangements.” His eyes fell upon the sword still sitting in Link’s lap. “Word has gotten back to us of your heroic display on the night of the Blood Moon.” Master Orca explained. “The villagers spoke at length at how you bested fully grown Yiga Clan operatives as well as the beasts they commanded.” Link nodded silently. At this, Orca gave a great murmur of delight. 

“Extraordinary.” said Orca, his chest swelling as he looked down at Link. “This brings me to my next point. Normally for knight trainees, we accept young boys as pages no earlier than the age of eight.” He paused briefly, seeming to gauge Link’s reaction. “But if the reports are to be believed, you clearly have a gift in the way of the sword. If that is the case, we’ll have to make an exception.” Link’s eyes widened. 

Was this knight suggesting what he thought he was suggesting?

“I can see I’ve caught your attention now.” said Orca, smiling benignly. “So what say you, Link? Would that be something you are interested in?” Link gaped at the proposition. As he sat there considering Orca’s offer, his mind went back to that terrible night, of his mother’s last words to him: “Live for the future, Link. Protect what’s most important.” He stood up at once. 

“Yes.” he said without hesitation. “My mom told me to protect what matters.” he told Orca. “I need to get stronger. I’ll train as hard as I can!” He said clenching his fists to show his commitment. Feeling a renewed sense of purpose and direction, Link was determined to embrace this new path.

“Excellent!” said Orca rubbing his hands together. “There is but one last thing we need to address…” and with that, Orca reached for the golden hilt of his own sword and drew it. It was a royal broadsword; identical to the one Link now held. “How about a quick spar?” He proposed. For the first time in what felt like forever, Link grinned. 

Their sparring match was set up in the field to the west of the Temple of Time. There Link, his father’s sword in hand, turned to face the old knight. “All friendly spars begin with a bow, Link.” Orca explained. Link did as he was told and bowed. Master Orca did his trademark head inclination. 

“Now…leap back!” Despite his old age, Orca leapt back with surprising agility, while Link backflipped nimbly. “Excellent!” said Orca, sounding impressed. “Now young Link…come at me. Do not fear for my safety…I am ready for you!” 

Shaking off that strange sense of nostalgia at Orca’s word, Link rushed forward and began pummeling at Orca’s blade. There was no doubt that Orca was strong, far stronger than any of the Yiga he had fought. Master Orca adeptly blocked every single blow. “Haha come now you can do better than that, boy!” Master Orca called to him. 

Panting slightly, Link backflipped backward and began to circle his opponent. Master Orca did the same. “You have good instincts, boy.” Orca told him. “Stepping back to survey an opponent is an important part of being a good strategist.” Link nodded, his expression fierce and determined. They carried on circling like that for a moment longer. 

“Come now, you will have to attack me eventually if you hope to win!” barked Orca. “Very well…if you will not take the offensive than I will!” He rushed toward Link and thrust his blade forward in a stabbing move. Link waited until the last moment until-

He rolled just underneath Orca’s outstretched blade and upon immediate recovery he aimed a decisive blow at Orca’s back. It struck him. 

Orca stumbled backward breathing hard. “That was…” he panted at Link, “very resourceful.” But the old knight wasn’t beaten yet. He took the offensive once more and began to slash at Link using practiced pinpoint strikes. Link did his best to guard them all until finally one caught him by surprise and knocked him off his feet. He tumbled backward through the grass. 

“This match is over.” said Orca firmly, and he leapt high above Link and brought his blade swishing down. Link jumped to his feet, focusing hard…

And that was when it happened again. 

Time seemed to slow for Link. The old master he was dueling seemed perpetually suspended in midair. It created just the opening Link needed. He jumped to the side and unleashed a flurry of close combat blows, until Orca had taken no less than thirteen close quarter strikes before his sword even hit the ground. 

As it was with the Yiga blade master, so too was Orca blasted off his feet. He toppled into the grass. “Master!” Link yelled, running to help the old knight. Master Orca got to his feet. “That was…”he wheezed, “nothing short of incredible. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Leaning on his sword to catch his breath, Master Orca looked up at Link, and grinned. 

“Young man…where did you learn that move?” Orca demanded. Link hesitated then shrugged. 

“I don’t really know.” he confessed. “It’s just that sometimes when I focus, it feels like time slows down. It only happens when I fight though.”

“Extraordinary.” Orca breathed. He gazed at Link as though he had never seen anything quite like him before. “It is perfectly clear to me that you have a gift in the way of the sword; a gift that goes far beyond the skills of an ordinary trainee.” His chest swelled as he surveyed Link, a wide crinkled smile visible in his long beard. “With proper training, you could very well become the most accomplished swordsmen in all of Hyrule.” Link’s whole face lit up with the praise.

Orca held out his hand. “If you choose to follow this path, I would be honored to help you reach your potential.” Link’s eyes widened, a big green stretching his face. “So what say you, Master Link?” Orca asked once more. “Will you accept the burden of a knight’s path, follow in your father’s footsteps, and become my apprentice?” 

There was no question for Link. He found that he quite liked the old knight and was eager for the chance to grow stronger. Now faced with the chance to become stronger, to fulfill his parent’s wishes and protect the things that matter, he knew at once what his answer would be. 

 

“You’re leaving?!” Link and Orca had arrived back at Telma’s house to collect his belongings. Telma stared in disbelief as Link told her of his decision to train under Orca at Hyrule Castle Town. Link nodded firmly.

“I want to be strong one day, Telma.” Link explained. “This is what my mom and dad would have wanted for me. I have to do this.” Telma drank in his youthful determined face, and in one fluid motion she pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Know that you’ll always be welcome here, Link.” She said, her voice muffled slightly. 

“Thanks, Telma.” said Link. “Thank you for everything.” And with that he bade her good bye and followed in Master Orca’s wake. As Link took one last wistful sweep at Telma’s house, he suddenly felt very sad. He stopped for a moment and surveyed his surroundings. The Great Plateau had been the only home he had ever known. It was strange to be leaving it, and leaving it possibly for good. He sighed.

It wasn’t that long ago that he was eating dinner with his parents, each of them in turn discussing their excitement for moving to Castle Town as a family. Now that dream was shattered, and Link was now entering his training as a knight, ready to shoulder a man’s burden all before he was even five years old. 

The grief of losing his parents was still fresh and raw, and a part of him worried about what would be said and how he might feel at the funeral. But he had to stay strong now.

As Link followed Master Orca to the edge of the cliffs, Master Orca pulled out a long pole that Link recognized immediately as a paraglider. “I take it you’re familiar with one of these?” Orca asked, showing to him. Link nodded. His father had owned one after all. “Good.” he replied. “Now then, my young pupil, if you could put your arms around my neck, we’ll be off.” 

“But wait.” Link said, not wanting to leave just yet. “What about…” he gulped slightly, despair just briefly threatening to overtake him. “What about my parents?” he asked. Orca’s brow furrowed. 

“My primary goal in coming here was to collect you and arrange for your future.” Orca told him. “I’ll make sure your parents arrive in time for the funeral. Be at ease, Link.” Link still showed reluctance to the idea of living his parents here on the plateau, but he did as he was told. He climbed on top of Master Orca and held onto him tightly. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” he said. Orca nodded and together they leapt off the cliff and glided for the larger of Hyrule. 

With Link’s journey to Hyrule Castle Town now underway, it seemed that in spite the tragedy that the Boon Moon had brought to him, it could not break his spirit. Now a pupil of Master Orca, perhaps finally the gifted young Hylian could begin his training just as his birth had always ordained him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're definitely going to be moving fast now as we really dive into the under appreciated story that Breath of the Wild had to offer. Next up is Chapter 6: The Prophecy. To whomever reads this, thank you for indulging in this silly passion project of mine. Not sure if it will be bad or good, but I promise to do my best. I always do. As always, feel free to comment or leave any feedback as I continue to hone my skills!
> 
> Warm Regards,
> 
> K.P.


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link arrives in Castle Town with his new Guardian and continues to cope with his grief. Meanwhile King Rhoam consults a fortune teller to understand the threat his kingdom now faces.

Rain continued to pound Hyrule as the land continued to grieve. The lakes and rivers of the land began to flood, its swamps overflowing from the excess rain. Within the dry confines of Hyrule Castle however, the king paced his study, thinking hard. 

He had spent the last few days locked up in his study, perusing the many myths and legends found in Hyrule’s history. He had not perused them in a great many of year, not since he became king. His eyes roved over the ancient drawings and diagrams that time had left behind. 

As he rustled through his note, trying to find some clue as to what threat his kingdom potentially faced, a sharp knock on the door jolted him from his musings. King Rhoam looked up at the noise. 

“Father?” a small girl’s voice called out. “Where have you gone?” A rare smile overtook his grim expression, recognizing the voice to be that of his young daughter. 

“I am in here, Zelda.” He spoke through the wall. “Please come in.” Struggling could be heard from the other side of the door as the young girl pushed the bookcase hiding the study from view out of the way. Squeezing through the gap she created, wearing a dress of darkest blue, the young Princess of Zelda walked into the study. 

Daughter of King Rhoam and Queen Marin, the young Princess Zelda was adored by the people of Hyrule. She had inherited her mother’s radiance, and had a smile that was that of the sun. There was no doubt that Zelda would grow up to be a dignified and beautiful queen, and rule with wisdom and strength. Tall for five years old, she had fair, unblemished skin and large, inquisitive eyes that were a bright shade of green. 

“How fare you today, my precious Zelda.” said King Rhoam in warm welcome, gesturing his daughter to come closer for an embraced. Zelda rushed forward at once and hugged her father tightly. 

“Mother asked me to check on you.” Zelda told hime, her eyes wide and doleful. “Are you alright?” Even at such a young age, Princess Zelda was more perceptive than half of Hyrule’s famed academics. 

“I am just fine, my dear.” King Rhoam said reassuringly. “I am simply doing what a king must, to ensure our people are kept safe.” 

“I know.” Zelda replied. “Mother told me to tell you to make sure you are getting enough rest, that is all.” Her kindness warmed Rhoam’s heart. It was clear that Zelda had inherited her mother’s gentle spirit and determination to see to the well-being of other. In time he was certain she would grow into a fine leader. 

“I most certainly will be sure to take of myself.” said Rhoam kindly, patting his daughter on the head. Her long ears twitched happily as he did so. “A luckier king there never was, to have two such wonderful girls in my life.” Zelda smiled her radiant smile, her green eyes alit with delight. “You had better hurry, my dear.” King Rhoam continued, checking the small hour-glass by his desk. “You do not want to be late for your next lesson.”

“Oh!” said Zelda, her expression one of great surprise. “No, I most certainly would not want to miss that. We’ve been studying the legends of Hyrule’s past, and they are most fascinating! I must go.”

“Yes, hop to it!” said King Rhoam rubbing his hands together. “Study hard, Princess, and I’ll see you and your mother later.” With one last hug from his daughter, Princess Zelda picked up her long dress and hurried from the study. 

King Rhoam watched her go, his smile fading but only a little. As he turned his attention back to his notes, his thoughts still on that of his daughter, he made a promise to himself that he would see his people through these dark times, so that the burden would never fall to his daughter’s shoulders. 

As the King continued his work with in the high and dry confines of Hyrule Castle, The Castle Town around it was about to receive its newest arrival. Standing before the gate, a rucksack slung over one shoulder, a royal broadsword over the other, stood Master Orca. Walking forward to stand by his side, was the old knight’s new pupil…the small Hylian boy and son of his old friend…

Link. 

“Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town, Link.” Master Orca said smoothly, his dark eyes glinting. “It may seem overwhelming now. But in time you’ll feel right at home here.” Link’s eyes were huge and round as he took in his new surroundings. 

Before them stood a massive stone archway, embossed with the Hyrulean Crest in red on each side. Ahead of him, he could see a magnificent stone fountain topped with a statue of the Hylian crest. “It’s so big!” He exclaimed, a rare smile overtaking his mettled face. 

“Well, let’s go in for a closer look, shall we? said Orca briskly, and together they stepped through the great archway into Hyrule Castle Town. Link wished that he had eight more eyes to take everything in. 

It was nothing like New Skyloft. While the city he had called home was quaint and sleepy, Hyrule Castle Town was bustling and hurried. Everywhere Link turned, new activity caught his eye. On the other side of fountain were a merry group of street performers that were playing for rupees. As he turned his gaze west, he saw several stalls and shops set up selling items he had never seen before: Goron merchants selling gems the size of paving slabs, Rito tailors selling winter clothing and expertly carved arrows, Zora spearmen selling freshly caught fish, and Gerudo cooks selling huge hunks of meat. 

“Enjoying the view, are you?” asked Orca in a satisfied sort of way, his mustache quivering. It seemed that he was glad to see Link so exhilarated in light of all that had happened to him. 

“This place…it’s amazing!” cried Link amazed. He turned around several more times trying once more to take it all in. An exhilarated and elated smile overtook his features. He slowly stopped turning around, his smile fading. 

“I just wish my Mom and Dad were here to see it.” he spoke aloud. His lip trembled as he hung his head. Just as he felt despair threatening to engulf him once more, he felt a rough and calloused hand on his shoulder. Link looked up, and saw that it was Master Orca. 

“It’s going to take time, young one.” said Master Orca kindly. “Remember that the goddess Hylia never abandons her children. Their spirits continue to endure and live on, and they do so in you.” Link’s watery face stared up into his new master. “Be strong, Link. I’ll make sure you see this through.” 

Link smiled. Even though he had only known Orca a few days, he simply couldn’t help trusting him. Though his new teacher was rough around the edges to be sure, there was an undeniable warmth to him. “Right.” he said finally, nodding in acknowledgement. “Thank you, Master.” Orca squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“You’re a good man, Link.” said Orca bracingly. “Every time I look at you, I see more and more of your father. You’ll be just fine.” He looked back for the fountain and hummed for a moment, while Link wiped his face on his sleeve. “Now!” said Orca, looking back at Link as soon as his face was dry, “Let’s get you all settled in.” 

Master Orca jerked his head in the direction they were headed, and Link followed him. As they continued their trek straight past the fountain towards a gently ascending hill, Link stopped and stared. Looming high above him, bigger than he had ever dreamed it would be, was Hyrule Castle. 

Even though he had seen it often at a distance, it could never have done Hyrule Castle justice. It was a vast castle with many turrets and towers, surrounded by a steep mote. They headed upward towards the castle passing more civilians and guards as they did so. 

“You’re going to be staying in the trainee’s quarters.” Orca explained to him. He nodded curtly at the guards they passed, many of whom waved merrily at him.”Normally trainees stay in rooms of five, sharing their room with four other trainees. However…”Master Orca smiled wryly. “Given that your case is exceptional, and you are my personal apprentice, your arrangements are a bit…different.” Link stared.

“Different how?” He asked. They were now heading down a path to the lower level of the castle. Master Orca’s smile broadened.

“I’ll show you.” 

Down into the depths of the castle they went, now making through way through corridors lit with flaming torches. Eventually they came into a rough stone living area, aligned with wooden tables and benches. Several guards and students were seen eating here. “These are the guard chambers.” Orca told Link. “They are where all meals are eaten by the knights who live here.” At this, Link’s stomach growled. “It looks like your stomach feels at home here already!” said Orca heartily. Link grinned appreciatively. 

“Guess so!” He said brightly. 

“I’ll introduce you to everyone once I show you to your quarters.” Orca said putting a hand on his shoulder. Steering Link past the guards lounging about, he showed Link down a passageway, in which a sign hung overhead. It said, “Knight’s Academy’s Quarters.” 

“Your new room is at the very end.” Orca explained as they headed down the corridor. They passed several more rooms as they made their way down to the end of the whole. Some of them were open, giving Link a chance to peek inside. From what he could tell as he passed, the student’s room were small, cramped, simple, and bare. It seemed they only had the absolute bare necessities: beds for sleeping and dressers for uniforms. The doors he noticed also had the names of all of the different occupants.

“And here is your new room.” said Orca. They had reached the very end of the hall and were outside the very last door. Just like the other door, it had a nameplate for its occupants. The exception was that there was only one nameplate. It read, “Link.” His fingers trembling slightly, Link reached for the door knob and pulled it open, surveying his new room for the first time. 

It was considerably nicer than the other rooms he had seen so far. The stone floor had a handsome red rug, and his new four poster bed had a privacy curtained installed around it. The dresser was also slightly larger than the others he had seen so far. 

“So what do you think?” Orca asked him. “Do you think you’ll be comfortable here?” Link grinned widely. 

“I love this room!” he said happily. “Thank you, Master Orca!” He said, clenching his fists to show his earnestness. Master Orca smiled warmly. 

“I am glad you like it, Link.” Silence fell into step between them as Link continued to drink in his new living space. His smile faded slightly. 

“Do I really deserve all of this?” Link asked. “I mean…I’m not that special.” At this Master Orca actually knelt down so that he and Link were eye level. He put his hand on Link’s shoulder. 

“On the contrary,” he said, surveying Link with a fierce sort of pride. “I believe you are more special than anyone could have imagined.” At this Link blushed profusely. It was strange to hear such praise. “In all my years, I have never encountered someone with as much courage as you have, Link.” Link stared, mesmerized by the old knight’s words. “You have a soul that is courageous and true, and when I look at you, I see more than a talented child. I see the heart of a hero.”Link’s eyes began to water at the old man’s words. 

Unable to find the words to express how he felt, he simply nodded, and Master Orca squeezed his shoulder. “Good man.” he said.

As the young Link found himself getting situated into his new room, up in the sanctum of Hyrule Castle the King paced before his throne. He was anxiously awaiting news from the envoys he had sent to the Sheikah. If they were to know what they were up against, he needed to consult one who had the power to foresee what he could not…

He needed a fortune teller. 

Then as if in answer to his prayer, the doors of the sanctum flung open, and two new figures arrived. King Rhoam looked up, and his face split into a wide smile at the newcomers. The first he recognized right away: a royal guard soldier apart of the envoy’s party, the second an unfamiliar face. 

The stranger was tall, thin, and very old judging by the length of his silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to wrap around his neck like a scarf. His face was lined and ancient, his nose long and hooked. The old sage opened his eyes, revealing them to be milky white. He was blind.

At closer glance at the old man’s garb, it was unquestionable that he was Sheikah. He wore long sweeping robes of white, with black and red trimming. A long black traveling cloak swept the ground. Adorning the stranger’s forehead like so many of his people, was the trademark crimson eye.

“Your Majesty…” the stranger croaked, prostrating himself before the king. “It does an old man’s heart good to see that the old ways are not forgotten. The Sheikah have answered your call.” 

“Thank the Goddesses.” cried King Rhoam. He hurried down the steps and shook the Sheikah’s hand. “I hope your travels were safe?” 

“They were.” The Sheikah replied. “Your envoy was most kind.” 

“Your Highness, sir.” The royal guard spoke up. “This man here is the oracle of Kakariko Village. He is their most esteemed fortune teller. Elder Impa also sends her regards.”   
“Very good.” said King Rhoam. “Kindly leave us, sir knight. You have done well.” The royal guard bowed himself out, leaving Rhoam alone with the fortune teller. 

“There is much that I have to share with you, my king.” said the fortune teller gravely. “My time in this world is nearly spent, we must speak quickly.”

“What?!” spluttered Rhoam, flabbergasted. “Why? What are you-“

“The Goddess has granted me second sight.” said the fortune teller. “As such she has shown me many things including my own end. It is nigh.” The king ran his fingers through his hair wildly at this news. 

“Very well.” he said finally. “Let us not waste time then. The Blood Moon attacks; the emergence of the Yiga…what do they mean? The fortune teller took several great rattling breaths before continuing.

“It is not good, my king.” he said quietly. “The Blood Moon is a sign, a sign that has not been seen for nearly 10,000 years.” The King nodded encouragingly, desperate to hear more. “There is no doubt.” The fortune teller continued, his milky white eyes swiveling strangely, “These foretell the resurgence of Calamity Ganon.” The bottom seemed to fall out of Rhoam’s stomach at these words.

“Calamity Ganon?” he repeated horsely. Then the king shook his head wildly. “But…no! That’s impossible. I always thought Ganon to be but a fable, a figure of folklore-“

“Calamity Ganon is as real as you are I, King Rhoam.” the fortune teller cut across him. “Time and time again he has been beaten back, but he has always resurfaced, eager to return to Hyrule in a red wrath.” The king ran his fingers through his hair wildly at this news. It was far worse than he could have imagined…A primal evil returning to take vengeance on his kingdom? He had to find a way to combat it…

“The signs of a resurrection of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear.” The fortune teller went on. The king’s attention snapped back to the old sage. “The Blood Moon is a sign of Calamity Ganon gaining strength as it recuperates within the bowels of the earth. The Yiga Clan, traitors to my people as well as yours, swear fealty to Ganon. They sensed the time of darkness, and used its arrival to make their presence felt.” 

Silence erupted at this dark proclamation. The king raised a trembling hand to wipe a cold sweat from his brow.

“The power…to oppose this threat,” the fortune teller continued. “lies dormant beneath the ground.” The king looked stunned at this news. 

“Beneath the ground?” He repeated blankly. The old sage nodded, his eyes unseeing. “10,000 years ago, my people constructed mechanical wonders, relics meant to ensure the safety of the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return.” The fortune teller explained. “Though we abandoned our technological pursuits long ago, they still sleep beneath the earth. They need only be uncovered.”

At this King Rhoam found his voice. “Then I’ll put together excavation teams at once! We will scour the land in search of these “relics.” I will not rest until they are found and restored, and the safety of my kingdom assured.” The fortune teller inclined his head, his breath rattling as he did so. 

“There is more.” the Sheikah wheezed, and so King Rhoam fell into silence again. “Throughout history in a never ending circle, this land has been saved at the hands of two.” King Rhoam was familiar with these legends. He braced himself. “The Goddess-blood princess and the soul of the hero must resurface once more. Seek out the princess set to inherit a sacred power, and a knight chosen by the sword that seals the darkness.”

“Understood.” said King Rhoam at once. Internally however his heart fell. He knew at once the fortune teller was referring to his own beloved Zelda. But he need not worry, he reasoned. Tapping into the sacred sealing magic passed down through the women of the royal family seemed a simple task. Each generation the queen of hyrule would train their daughter in the ways of magic. His wife Queen Marin knew perfectly well her responsibility to teach Zelda, and had promised to do when Zelda was older.

As for the knight chosen by the sword who seals the darkness…he couldn’t think of anyone in mind of who that might be. In his mind’s eye, the bravest and most accomplished swordsmen in all of Hyrule flitted in and out of his view. Master Orca was most prominent among them. But then he thought back to his last conversation with Orca, in which they discussed a young boy gifted with great talent in the way of the sword. The cogs in his brain seemed to be working toward something. Could it possibly be…?

“I have told you all that I know.” the fortune teller breathed, bowing his head. “What the future holds in regards to this conflict is now beyond my sight.” The Sheikah foreteller straightened up, and to Rhoam’s horror, the old sage seemed to disintegrate before his very eyes. 

“No! Please don’t go yet!” King Rhoam cried. “I have a great deal more questions! Please!” But his words were in vain. The fortune teller’s earthly form melted away before his very eyes, leaving nothing behind except for an unnatural wind and a gentle whisper…

“May the goddess smile upon you…”

“NO!” King Rhoam yelled. At his voice, two royal guards came running in. 

“Your highness,” said one of them promptly. “We heard you call out and we arrived to check on you. Are you alright sir?” Rhoam continued to stare at the spot where the fortune teller had stood moments before. Nothing of him remained behind. “Where is the fortune teller?” The other guard asked.

“Gone.” said Rhoam hoarsely. The guards exchanged looks of shocks. “He has given the kingdom a prophecy that foretells our kingdom’s end…” The guard’s expressions quickly became looks of horror. 

“What are your orders, sir?” asked one of the guards. King Rhoam took a moment to compose himself before he responded. 

“We shall heed it.” said the king gravely. 

 

Word soon got out about the prophecy foretelling the return of Calamity Ganon, and the king’s decision to follow it. In the days that followed, King Rhoam insisted on following the prophecy to the letter. He enlisted the Sheikah and planned large archeology teams, purposed for excavating large areas of land. 

As the search for Sheikah relics got swiftly underway, so too did the arrangements for the funeral of Link’s parents.

Three days after his arrival to Castle Town, Link awoke to find that yet again, rain continued to pour down on them. A knot in his stomach tightened horribly. Today is the day, he thought dully. His body moved of its own accord and changed into the new trainee outfit he had recieved the day before: It consisted of a chainmail shirt and leggings, tall brown boots and long red gloves, and a white tabard outlined with the blue Hylian Crest. His father’s royal broadsword was then strapped to his back.

As Link surveyed himself in the small mirror he had, a deep sadness welled up inside him. It seemed a lifetime ago that his parents had taken him to the top of Mt Hylia, eager to start a new chapter in their lives. Now here he was alone, preparing to lay his parents to rest. 

It was as though they had all been sailing smoothly down a river, but a massive storm had separated them as the river divided. Now we was but adrift and struggling to stay afloat as the turbulent waters he found himself in carried him swiftly and mercilessly into an uncertain future.

Worst yet, he couldn’t help shaking the agony that what had happened was his fault. If he, Link, had gone to the Forest of Spirits first instead of the Temple of Time, he might have gotten there in time to help his parents before they suffered a fatal blow…The three of them together would have probably saved the people trapped in the temple faster in any case…Yes. If he had only thought things through, his parents would be here, not in boxes outside waiting to be delivered to the cold hard ground…

The monstrous guilt in his chest roared in triumph.

His morose musings were soon interrupted however. There was a sharp knock on the door, and the door creaked open. It was Orca.

“Time to go, Link.” Master Orca told him. He was dressed in a royal guard’s uniform, complete with white boots, blue blazer and dark cap. Link buried the emotions he was feeling and nodded. He had to be strong now. 

The procession was held in the castle courtyard. As Orca escorted Link to the small gathering outside, his hand on his shoulder, Link looked through the gap in the shoulders, and felt a dull blow to his stomach. There were two ornate caskets in the clearing. In that moment he knew. It was his mother and father.

At this point his grief was inescapable. The sight before him was more terrifying than anything he encountered during the Blood Moon. At that moment he wanted to run, to run as far as he could and never look back, at the terrible truth before him. 

His mom and dad were here. But they were gone. 

At that point the emotion he had tried to wall off in his heart burst like a broken dam. Hot tears spilled out of Link’s eyes as he screwed up his face and clenched his teeth. It just isn’t fair, he thought. Mom and Dad never hurt anybody. They should be here with me.

The hand belonging to Orca that rested on his shoulder squeezed gently. “Be strong.” he murmured.

The funeral service got underway. Link only half listened to the things that were said, only half the things registering in his brain. “Sacrifice and victory, greatness of heart and selflessness.” It didn’t matter to Link at that moment. He simply kept his head down and let the tears fall in silence. 

Before he knew it the service was over, the gathering of his father’s colleagues dispersed, and Link was standing alone, staring blankly at the caskets that encased his mother and father. He found himself drawn toward them, and before he registered what had happened, he put his hand on the tomb that housed his mother. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Link choked, his face lined with tears. “It was my fault you and Dad had to die.” At this, Orca who had been standing with him, rested his hand on Link’s forehead. 

“I didn’t go to help them first.” Link sobbed. “I went to the Temple to free the people those masked guys took. I thought I could get there in time…” His voice shook and died as he leaned on his mother’s casket.

At these words, Master Orca took Link hard by the shoulders and held him in a tight embrace. “Don’t you think that.” He said firmly as he held Link’s head. “Don’t you think that for even a minute, Link.” At this Link looked up at Orca, his blue eyes shining with tears.

“None of that makes it so. It’s an awful and senseless thing that happened. But do not blame yourself, Link.” said Orca firmly. “Doing so removes the blame from those who are truly responsible…those Yiga Clan traitors.” he growled. At this Link’s anguished expression changed to one of white hot anger, and he nodded. “But enough about those monsters.” Orca continued.

“Do you remember what I told you, Link? About how your parents live on in you?” Link nodded. “The talents they had reside within you, and the love and lessons they gave you are etched into your heart.” Link nodded again, sniffing as he did so. “That’s what you hold on to, Link. That’s how you keep them alive.” 

At this Link’s expression became fierce and determined. “I’ll train really hard, Master.” Link said earnestly. “I’ll train until my bones crack! I’ll do whatever it takes to become strong enough to protect what’s most important.” Master Orca smiled and ruffled Link’s hair. 

“I believe in you, Link. We’ll start first thing tomorrow.” At this Link’s face became impassive and determined again, and he simply nodded silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of exposition in this chapter, but I'm pretty thrilled we got it out of the way. Now we can dive into Link's Training in Chapter 7: The Guardians! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Regards,
> 
> K.P.


	7. The Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King breaks ground in his search for relics while Link undergoes his training with Master Orca. This chapter explores Link's anguish and loneliness and difficulty making friends at Hyrule Castle.

The loss of his parents still fresh and raw, Link found himself settling back into the sustained silent misery of when he had stayed with Telma. For Link, not having to communicate about what happened, and especially how he felt about it, was a relief that he openly embraced. 

Fortunately, Link had plenty of work to keep himself busy. True to his word, Master Orca started Link’s training without haste. It worked wonders to keep his mind off the devastating loss he had suffered.. 

Orca held their first lesson at sunrise the day after the funeral. He was resting lightly on his royal broadsword when Link arrived, still pulling on his black trainee boots and shivering slightly in the crisp morning breeze. Master Orca turned at the sound of his footsteps, apparently engaging in quiet meditation. 

“Ahh,” he said, smiling benignly as Link approached him, sword in hand. “You’re on time. Good.” Link rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn behind his hand. “You can put that away.” said Orca, noting the sword in Link’s hand. We have much to go over before we even get to that.” Disappointedly slightly, Link sheathed his father’s sword.

Training to become a knight, as Link quickly found out, was much more elaborate than simply being a good swordsmen. As part of his training Orca explained that he would also be given intense training in horseback riding, archery, and training in using spears and maces. 

Orca also explained that survival skills were an important part of knighthood as well. As such, he would also receive lessons in swimming, climbing, hunting, how to endure intense heat, cold and exhaustion, and first aid. Link gulped as he tried to take all of this in. It was hard not to feel overwhelmed just from being tasked to learn all of this. 

There were also strict requirements in social etiquette as well. As a knight, it was not just one’s duty to take up arms for the defense of others. It also required navigation of social events with royalty and nobles. As such, Link would also be tasked with learning knightly ethics and manners, marching regiments for events and parades, and reading and playing music. 

“I know that this is undoubtably overwhelming to you, my young pupil.” said Orca, his mustache quivering at the incredulous look on Link’s face as he explained all of this. “But these are all essential traits for those who walk our path.” A hard lump in his throat, Link swallowed nervously, and nodded to show that he understood. 

There was so much to learn that Link internally reckoned that it would take him a hundred years of study before he could ever get it all right. To his relief however, most of the material Orca laid out for him would have to wait until he was a bit older. For now, they would focus solely on honing Link’s swordsmanship.  
The path to knighthood was usually split up into three stages: page, squires, and then finally fully fledged knights. It was a difficult path reserved only to those born into knighted and noble families. But Link was up for the challenge. 

Normally, pages began their training around the ages of seven or eight. They were assigned to the service of a knight and performed the bottom of the barrel manual labor tasks as they learned at their master’s knee. Archery, horsemanship, and swordsmanship were focused on during this initial part of the training. 

Around the age of thirteen to fourteen, the page would then be promoted to squire. Through this stage of training, the squire would further hone their skills with a variety of weapons, be assigned their own horse for which they had to care for, and were indoctrinated in the ways of proper knightly conduct and etiquette. 

Finally around the age of twenty one, after years of training, the knight would receive his accolade. There he would vow to conduct himself with nobility, selflessness, and a determination to tend to the needs of others. This would be conducted in a sacred ceremony in which the knight would receive his title than no one less than a member of the royal family. 

“So I’m a page now?” Link asked as Orca finished explaining all of this. Orca smiled at him.

“Not yet.” he said simply. His mustache quivered again at the sight of Link’s perplexed look.  
“Once you reach the age of seven or so, you’ll be automatically assigned as my page. Given your skill level however, I believe you will most likely advance very quickly to squire if you train hard enough.” Link turned his gaze downward, trying to take all of this in. He felt as though his head was about to explode just from Orca’s explanation of the path to knighthood. 

Orca must have sensed how Link felt so he spoke again. “Don’t worry about it for now, Link. As I said, we are going to just focus on your swordsmanship for now.” At this, Link let loose a relieved sigh, and he turned his attention back to his master. 

“Now then, on your feet please!” said Orca briskly, unsheathing his sword. Link imitated him and drew his sword. “Now then…” said Orca confidently, assuming a fighting stance, his sword held aloft. “Come at me! I am ready for you!” Link nodded fiercely, readied his blade, and leapt into the fray. 

And so they trained.

To Master Orca’s deep satisfaction, Link made good on his promise to train as hard as possible. The loss of his parents fueling his desire to grow stronger, Link gave their training every last thing he had. Truth be told, the brutal way in which Link thrust himself into training was in many ways a bit alarming.

Completely indifferent to accident or injury, Link dedicated himself to all of Orca’s lessons and sword forms with the fervor of a man obsessed. During one particular sparring session, Link allowed himself to be grazed by Orca’s sword through his armor. The chainmail covering Link’s forearm began bleeding profusely. 

“Perhaps we should stop and have a medic look at that.” Orca suggested, but Link shook his head vigorously. He simply wasn’t having it. 

“I’m fine.” was all he would say. Stubborn and and completely unwilling to give up, Link would take his blade once more and lunge at his master, even as yet more cuts and bruises checkered their way onto his arms, torso, hands, and cheeks. And so they carried on, even as the courtyard they trained in soon now bear a crimson trail made from the young swordsmen’s blood. 

Despite having an initial taste of it during their first initial spar in New Skyloft, Master Orca was particularly interested in the counterattack Link had unleashed against him. The pair experimented with it, and found that Link could only unleash it in the wake of an expertly timed dodge. They spent a great deal of practice on this, with hours on end dedicated to Link backflipping and sidestepping out of the way of Master Orca’s pinpoint strikes. 

Once they got the timing down and Link could reliably enter his state of heightened focus to unleash the move, Master Orca was in nothing short of sheer awe. The speed with which Link landed blow after blow before his opponent could even register what had happen was nothing short of superhuman. If he were able to obtain the skill necessary to activate it upon will, Master Orca suspected that no man or monster could possibly stand up to it. The speed and striking power transformed Link from a small and scrawny trainee into a flaming blur of deadly precision. As such, the old knight felt it necessary to name this special move, dubbing it, “the flurry rush.”

The weeks soon flew by as quickly as Link did during his flurry rushes. In the blink of eye, he had already been staying in Hyrule Castle for two months. In just that short time, Link had mastered every single technique, stance, and style that Master Orca threw his way. It seemed that the way of sword was simply ingrained into his very body and soul, and by the time Link was set to spar against seasoned adult combatants, he was dispatching them in a matter of seconds.

“Spectacular!” cried Orca one afternoon. Link had just pulled off another flurry rush and pummeled his opponent: a seasoned adult trainee into submission before the knight even had the chance to land a single blow. The knight was flung backward and toppled out of the sparring arena in the training hall from where they were practicing. 

“Thats-that’s impossible.” the knight gasped, retching as he stumbled to his feet. “How could I lose to a child?” 

“Young Link here is a highly gifted swordsmen, trainee. A true prodigy.” said Orca proudly. Link glowed with pride but did not speak. 

“Well done, Link. Truly excellent work. At this rate, you’ll be better trained than half the knights here before you even become a page.” Link beamed at his success. 

 

As the young swordsmen’s skill increased by leaps and bounds, so too did the King find success in his kingdom search for relics. All across Hyrule, large teams of Hylian researchers and Sheikah scientists were excavating large areas of land, and almost in no time at all, they made their first groundbreaking discovery, far away in the forested fields of the Akkala Region, far to the northwest of Hyrule.

“Come quickly! We’ve found something!” The Sheikah researchers scrambled their way through the lightly wooded meadow, keen to see what had just been unearthed. Several cries of congratulation were heard as a crowd of workers gathered around a recently dug pit.“Congratulations! What a great find! The King will be thrilled!” 

“Alright, now back away!” the head researcher barked. “Let’s see precisely what we are dealing with here.” The workers obeyed at once and allowed the silver haired researcher to get a closer look at the pit’s contents. He stared down at the recently unearthed relic, and his grey eyes widened with astonishment. 

It was a marvel; a true mechanical wonder. It was a large cylindrical base that curved upward like a bell. Ornate golden markings decorated its handsome body. Near the top of the body was a small circular focusing iris, dull and dirty with time. “What is it sir?” Piped up one of the Sheikah laborers. The head reseacher checked his notes several times before looking up with a curt nod. 

“It’s a Guardian.”

Elated at discovering such a specimen, the excavation efforts increased ten-fold and in not long after, a steady stream of excavated Guardians were shipped to Hyrule Castle for further study. It caused quite a stir in Castle Town as well as the denizens of Hyrule Castle, with excited whispers and speculations running rampant in the wake of this scientific discovery. 

In the midst of all of this excitement, none was more so than the young Princess Zelda. The moment her eyes fell upon the remains of a Guardian as it was carried in by two researchers, her eyes lit up like wildfires, and she peppered her parents with questions.

“Can you believe it, father?” the young Zelda asked her father excitedly. She had just come to visit him in her study, having come running after witnessing a nearly intact guardian being assembled in the courtyard outside her study.  
“Imagine thousands of these creatures running around in the ancient past!” her eyes shone with a newfound passion and excitement Rhoam had never seen in his daughter before. It did his heart good to have such vested interest in instruments essential to Hyrule’s future. 

“Are we really going to have an army of them? Can I learn about them? Can I help?” At this King Rhoam chuckled. He lifted his young daughter and held her in his arm. 

“Ho ho ho…I must say you have a knack for research, my dear Zelda.” Zelda smiled her loving smile at the praise. “I shall tell you all that I can.” He went on to tell her of the Guardian’s role in defending the land from the Great Calamity in the distant past. Zelda’s eyes widened with each passing moment. “That is why we need to continue to learn as much as we can about these relics and the role they played in the past.” 

“Incredible!” said Zelda. “One day, I hope to be a great scholar and know all about these things!” King Rhoam chuckled again and gently stroked his daughter’s hair. 

“I hear you’ve been doing very well in your lessons, my dear.” he told her kindly. “Keep studying hard and you will undoubtably the greatest scholar our land has to offer.” Zelda squealed in delight at the idea and kissed her father on her cheek before hurrying off to another of her lessons…

As the young Princess Zelda carried on about her routine, her head buzzing with incredible possibilities and and mounting excitement about the relics’ restoration, heightened interest on the Guardians became like an aura that continued to permeate the castle. Morale within the castle was on a steady rise, and even the King felt his spirits rise with this good fortune…

The fevered interest in these mechanical soldiers even affected the guards and the trainees, and even drew the curiosity of the castle’s youngest occupant and trainee…the esteemed Orca’s apprentice…

Link. 

Having witnessed one being brought in during a sparring session, Link paced his room excitedly until night had fallen, hoping to get a closer look at the Guardians from one of the balconies. By the time the night set in and the moon was high, Link put his plan into action…

Opening his door very slightly, he scanned the outside hallway, looking for patrols. All trainees had a strict curfew, and Link had to make sure nobody spotted him. The coast was clear. He slipped out of his room like a shadow and hightailed it up the stairs at the end of the hall…which lead out to a balcony. 

Stepping out onto the balcony, the cool night air whipped at his face refreshingly. He breathed deep, for a moment before carefully traipsing out onto the balcony, from which he could survey the courtyard where he saw the researchers working on the Guardian. 

“So that’s a Guardian.” he said aloud thoughtfully. He stared at it for a moment, trying to imagine it moving about and firing lasers, feats he overheard were primary functions of the Guardians the researchers were hoping to restore-

“It appears that you are full of surprises, Master Link.” said a curt voice behind him. Link jolted and turned. It was Master Orca. “Though you are a hard worker and a talented swordsman already, it appears you still struggle with a sensible regard for the rules.” His teacher told him. Link gulped. Was he about to get in trouble? Caned? Thrown out of the Castle? He held his breath-

“I suppose we’ll need to simply train extra hard tomorrow to make up for this little infraction.” said Orca wryly. He smiled at Link, who returned it gratefully. “So!” he said in a business like way, as though this was a planned outing. “You just had to get a closer look at the Guardians did you?” He walked out onto the balcony to join his young pupil Link hung his head humbly. 

“I was just curious-“ he muttered sheepishly. 

“Indeed.” said Master Orca serenely. They stared at the derelict Guardian resting in the courtyard below for several moments in silence. “You know what is most interesting?” said Orca casually, his hands clasped together in the hunch of his back. “According to legend, the Guardians were most useful in turning the tide against the great darkness Hyrule faced long ago.” Link looked up at his master, listening hard. “Yet when the threat was over, our people stagnated. We grew to fear the progress we made.” At this Master Orca sighed, casting Link a wary sideways look as he did. 

“I can only hope that distrust was based on fruitless paranoia, I suppose.” 

“What do you mean?” Link asked, confused. Master Orca did not answer right away, he simply gazed impassively at the body of the Guardian below. 

“Nothing at all. Just an old fool’s musing I suppose.” said Orca shrugging. Link stared. Though he had been in Orca’s care for a few months, he had already grown to look up to him for his wisdom and strength. Still his teacher said very strange things sometimes…They continued to stare down at the Guardian for several silent moments.

“Now then,” said Master Orca briskly in the same manner that Link now recognized to be imminent dismissal. “Why don’t you go ahead and get back to bed, Link? It’s late, and I intend to make good on my promise to train extra hard for tomorrow.” His lip curled and his mustache quivered. “I imagine you will need all the strength you can save.” Link nodded gratefully, and recognizing the dismissal, bowed and rushed back to his room. 

Time’s flow marched onward, and before Link knew it, yet another two months had gone by. He kept up his intense training, refusing to give up or relent on the laser-like focus he had developed in his training with Orca. Link was determined to keep the promise he made to his parents to never stop fighting; to never stop getting stronger. But more than that, continuing to hone his skills was a welcome escape from the harsh reality he now faced. 

While Link was relatively cheerful and focused during his sparring sessions, any times outside of that despair threatened to engulf him. Whatever Master Orca had told him, and whatever Link tried to think internally to comfort himself, there was no escaping the hot horrible bubbling guilt that seemed to take up all the space in his chest in the late hours of the night…

He started having nightmares; dreams of his parents vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke and blazing fire. Other times his nightly sleep was troubled with whirls of disturbing color and excruciating sounds: monstrous snarls, malicious laughter and petrified pleading. Often, when the dream became all too real and all too vivid, he would find himself jarred awake, drenched in cold sweat, looking to see that he was back in his room. 

Strangest of all was that in the midst of dreams of his parents disappearing, there continued a small but steady flow of dreams that seemed to not belong to him. Often after particularly hard days of training in which he settled in aching, bruised, and exhausted, pictures of people and places he had never seen flitted in and out of his mind’s eye: his best friend teaching him her favorite song…a farming girl giving him an egg to hatch…a childhood promise exchanged with a stone.

None of them made sense, and they didn’t look like anywhere he had ever been before. Still…they seemed to mean something to him, as if they were lives once lived but had long since gone by…

His best guess as to why he was having those dreams was because they highlighted a feeling he felt deep in his heart: one that he fought tooth and nail to keep buried at all cost:

He was lonely. 

Being the only child in New Skyloft, Link never really had a chance to play with children his own age, and as such, never really had the chance to make friends. His status as Orca’s apprentice and his extraordinary swordsmanship did not do him any favors either. As the months tick by as Link underwent his training with Orca, he found that he had developed a considerable reputation with the other trainees. Many of them recognized him to be a true prodigy just as Master Orca did. Unlike Master Orca however, it did not endear him in their eyes. 

Link got his first full unpleasant taste of this within the first few weeks of his arrival. Up til that point, he had usually had lunch with Master Orca. After a hard morning of drills, Orca would usually surprise him with two servings of whatever was being served in the guards chambers, and it would amuse him to no end to watch Link wolf down the fresh meet and raw vegetables being served, even if he was still nursing a large bruise he had sustained from his training. 

One day however, Master Orca was called to a meeting, and he encouraged Link to head down to the Guard’s Chambers and try to get to know the other trainees. Stomach growling, he rushed off to the common room area at once. As he expected it was another delicious serving of fresh meat and raw vegetables. 

What he wasn’t expecting however were the cold, appraising looks he got from the other trainees. Some of them were grown men, well on their way to becoming knights. Others were boys not much older than him, having recently started. Regardless of age however, the enmity from their gazes could not be disputed. 

Link loaded his tray up with food and then looked for a place to sit. The students looking up at him looked quickly back down at their own trays as he passed. As Link looked around, looking for a wooden bench to sit, whispers seemed to kick up in his wake. It wasn’t until Link saw an empty table near the edge of the room and made his way toward it, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

“That’s Orca’s little pet prodigy? He looks like he outta be in diapers!”

“I sure wish my daddy was a Royal Guard Captain, then I could get training from the best swordsmen in Hyrule too!” 

“I don’t care what anyone says, there’s no way that kid is as strong as everyone says he is.” 

“What was Master Orca thinking? He passed over some of the best pupils in Hyrule just to focus on training some runt? I don’t get it. What’s so special about him?”

Link quickened his pace as he hurried to sit down, the color rising in his cheeks. This was what everyone was saying about him? He kept his head down as he ate, trying not to concentrate on the whispers still permeating throughout the common room. He sighed, trying to taste food that no longer tasted good. He had never felt so alone.

“Excuse me, are these seats taken? Link looked up from his food hopefully to see that two boys had approached his table, not much older than he was. He smiled gratefully at them. 

“Yeah! Go ahead and have a seat!” The boys exchanged quick looks with one another. 

“Hey you’re that Link kid right?” said the shorter of the two boys. Link nodded.  
“Oh…uh sorry! A couple of our friends are waving over for us to sit with them.” said one of the boys, looking clear over his shoulder despite the fact that nobody was waving at them. “Never mind!”

“Hey, can I come sit with you?” Link asked hopefully. He had been hoping this might be a chance to at least make one friend or two. The boys exchanged panicked looks, causing Link’s hopeful smile to slide off of him like slowly dripping honey. 

“Err…sorry I think our table is full.” said one of the boys hurridly, and without another word they turned and made a beeline for a table that clearly had open seats. The boys cast terrified glances at him and Link just shrugged and went back to his food…

It seemed that the rest of the trainees had decided amongst themselves that Orca had chosen to focus on Link’s training out of pity, favoritism, or the friendship he held with Link’s father. This rumor was encouraged further by the fact that Orca was widely regarded as the single best instructor in all of Hyrule. 

In his youth, Master Orca’s feats of strength were still the stuff of legend, and they were stories the other students liked to pass around when topics for gossip were scarce. Link overheard some of these stories as he passed some of the other trainees at the courtyard, all of whom gave Link a dirty look as he passed. 

In his youth, Orca was said to have made his debut as a swordsmen in the Hyrule Castle Town Swordplay Competition, winning it in record time at the tender age of sixteen. He then went on to become a knight at the age of 19, a record kept intact til the present day. As a youth, Master Orca was hailed as powerful, rarely if ever losing or retreating in a fight. He wrestled with burly Gorons on Death Mountain, supposedly tied with a Zora during a swimming race, and was even said to have possessed enough skill at the bow to earn the respect of the Rito tribe. 

Master Orca was also known for being a particularly hard taskmaster and incredibly selective when it came to choosing individual students to mentor. The rumors he overheard from other students told him as much. In fact, shortly before the Blood Moon attacks, Master Orca made an announcement that he would soon plan to take up one student he deemed worthy to teach, only to refuse all of the applicants the instant he evaluated them. 

All of these stories did nothing to help Link’s case. On the contrary, it seemed to only exacerbate the intense dislike that seemed to pour in around him from all sides. 

Fortunately for Link, as the months of training carried onward, much of the mutterings about him being an unworthy student all but ceased when the stories of him beating adults in swordplay got out among the trainees. Several students even skipped out on their own lessons just to creep in on Link’s training sessions, and the lot of them could not believe their eyes. Grown adults charged at the boy, fully armed in a full on assault, and every last one of them was defeated in a matter of seconds. The little swordsmen seemed to move faster than their own eyes could follow, as he was reduced into naught but a flaming blur that blasted back all attackers with strikes like lightning. 

Though the students stopped doubting Link’s abilities not long after his arrival, the resentment engendered by his perceived special treatment continued to persist. It finally came to a head one evening as he was making his way back to his room. 

The stars were just starting to crop out as Link walked back to his room from across the courtyard. He was pressing a cold cloth to his cheek, a fresh new cut staining it with blood. Master Orca had an urgent meeting with the king and several other officials and had taken the liberty of reserving the training yard for him so that he could carry out his routines as usual. Pressing a written training regiment into his hand before quickly departing, Link quickly carried out his master’s instructed routine. 

He was near the other end of the yard, the door to the dorms in sight when a small rock went flying past his left ear. He whirled around and drew his sword.  
A tall boy around the age of eleven was watching him smirking. He was leaning against the wall, throwing another rock in the air and catching it. He snorted at the sight of Link. “Hmph. Thought you would have had better reflexes.” he sneered. He had a pointed face, beady black eyes and short blond hair. “If you were really as good as everyone said, you would have blocked it.” 

Link said nothing, he simply held his sword ready, showing he was ready to fight. The boy rolled his eyes. “Maybe its news to you, but students don’t usually have a whole training yard reserved for them so they can practice.” he told Link. “You might have everyone else fooled with that goody goody act, but I know better.”

“Don’t think for a second that just because you’re Orca’s favorite that the rest of us have to lick your boots, kid.” Once again, Link said nothing, his sword held aloft. His ears were pounding. 

“What’s with the silent treatment? Are you dense or something?” the boy asked incensed. Link’s hand clenched his sword so hard in anger that his palms started to hurt. The boy scoffed. “Well, whatever. You’re Link, right? The name’s Bryne.” At this the boy shruggged, as though giving his name were nothing but a throw away comment of no real importance.

“My dad’s in the royal guard too.” said Bryne, his beady eyes glinting maliciously. “and he said your dad was a sorry excuse for a soldier to get himself killed like that.” Link felt as though he had just been kicked in the stomach. His eyes burned angry tears.  
“Sh-shut up!” he yelled hoarsely at Bryne. Bryne held up his hands mockingly. 

“Whatever, Link. Just know that nobody is actually impressed with you. They just feel sorry for you.” and with that Bryne leaned off the wall and swaggered past Link, taking care to push him out of the way as he passed. 

 

“Link! Concentrate on what you’re doing!” Orca called from the balcony above, watching his pupil spar. What on earth has gotten into that boy? Link’s opponent was advancing on him, sword ready. Without thinking, Link leapt forward and clashed with him. But he wasn’t thinking and his stance was unsteady. The seasoned knight, noticing his opponent off balance, swiftly swept his legs right out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. 

“On your feet, Link!” roared Orca, staring wildly down at the scene. It was clear that Link was having an off day, and that was putting it mildly. During trills he beat the training dummy so ferociously he ended up shattering it. Then during an obstacle course, Link tripped and tangled himself in the net he was supposed to be climbing over. Now here he was in a sparring session, facing an opponent he would have easily defeated the day before, but was now losing badly.

Link hoisted himself to his feet unsteadily and charged forward again, locking swords with the opponent. The adult trainee broke the deadlock and swiped at Link. He backflipped out of the way, triggering a flurry rush. His attacks were so fast and so brutal that he sent the grown knight hurdling out of the arena. He landed facedown in the grass, unconscious. 

“ENOUGH!” Master Orca leapt from the platform with surprising grace. He strolled past Link without looking at him and knelt at the unconscious knight. “He’ll need to go to the infirmary.” He murmured, and before long two other students hoisted their comrade onto a stretcher and carried him off. They both glared at Link as they did so. 

“What on earth has gotten into you today, Link?” Orca demanded. Link froze up. He had never seen his teacher this angry. “You could have seriously injured your opponent. What on earth were you thinking?” Link was still breathing hard, his bright blue eyes over-bright. His anguished face and demeanor did not go unnoticed with Orca. His expression softened slightly. 

“What has happened?” Orca pressed him. “What has upset you?” Link gulped back tears, his breathing quick and ragged. Then he burst into speech. 

“Everyone hates me.” said Link miserably. “All I do is fight day in and day out, and I’m really good at it! But its like me fighting just makes everybody madder. And then-“ Link’s breath caught in his throat. The pale pointed face of Bryne swam into view of his mind’s eyes, his cruel voice drawling in his ear. 

“Your dad was a sorry excuse for a soldier to have gotten himself killed.”…

“All the other boys say I’m here just because you and my dad were friends!” said Link, pointing an accused finger at orca, angry tears now falling from his face. “Everyone says I get special treatment because everyone just feels sorry for me…” Orca did not say anything as Link continued his outburst, his expression impassive and serene. When Link had finally talked himself out, still breathing hard. Finally the loneliness in his heart that was layered below the anger and hurt and grief that he felt finally bubbled to the surface.

“I just wish I had a friend.” said Link, his face screwed up and his voice breaking. He closed his eyes and let the fresh tears fall, the hurt he had been keeping for months finally allowed to run its course. For a few moments neither said anything. There was no noise except for the steadying breaths Link took as he tried to gather himself. 

Suddenly, Link felt a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. “Listen to me, Link.” Orca knelt down so that he and Link were eye level. “I know that it has been very hard for you, and I cannot imagine the loneliness that you feel.” Link’s eyes were now puffy and bloodshot. He sniffed slightly as Orca went on. 

“But do not think for one second that you are here out of pity or favoritism.” Link’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly open. 

“You are here because you’ve a gift the unlike any I have ever seen.” Orca said. “But its not just your talent that amazes me. I meant I every word I said when I told you how I have never encountered a lad as brave and selfless as the one right in front of me.” At this Link offered a reluctant watery smile. 

“I know I’m asking a lot of you, but this is the burden that all those who are gifted must bear. With talents like yours, you were bound to get a few nasty looks eventually.” Link smile faded at this, and he hung his head glumly. Orca squeezed his shoulder. 

“Just stay focused and try not to focus on what the other boys say. If you keep up with your training, those boys are going to look to you for strength one day. I know it.” Link looked up at Orca at these words, the anguish slowly slipping behind a stoic and determined persona.

“Can you do that for me?” Orca asked. Link nodded. Orca grinned and clapped his shoulder. “There’s a good lad.”

Night soon fell over the castle and with it a hushed silence. Link tossed and turned in his four poster bed, trying to get comfortable, his mind playing out memories of happier days. He remembered the wish he made on his birthday, and how his parents had said he would make friends no problem once they relocated to Castle Town. 

If only making friends came as easy to me as fighting did…

Just then, a flash of light from outside illuminated his window. Perplexed Link leapt to his feet and went to the window. A shooting star was winding its way across the night sky just like the one he witnessed at the top of Mt. Hylia. He watched as it impacted and parted the clouds it passed through. He watched its trail blossom outward until it fell out of sight. Judging by the trajectory, it was headed east.

“Well what the heck…” Link muttered to himself. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together, and spoke aloud his wish.

“I wish I had a friend.” Link whispered to the star. “A true friend. Someone I can go on adventures with, and I can go visit them whenever. Somebody that I can always talk to, someone who understands…” Link sighed before continually. “I sure could use a friend like that right about now…” And with that he turned his back on his window, yawned and turned over…and thought no more.

In the wake of the shooting star falling and the young Link making his wish, more progress was made still in regards to the excavation of the guardians. The Hyruleans were quickly exhausting the land they had to excavate, and if they wished to go further, they would need the approval of the four peoples found across Hyrule. 

Predictably, the Goron tribes of Eldin agreed at once. They understood that Hylian problems were Goron problems and that both their peoples had always overcome catastrophe by working together. Not long after the Gerudo followed suit. A desert dwelling people comprised entirely of women, their people had a checkered past and legacy as thieves in the distant past. Now they were devout allies to the Royal Family and eager to follow suit. 

The Rito Tribe was a bit reluctant at first. Keeping mostly to the skies and canyons of Tabantha, they were skeptical that any Hylian relics could be found in the dirt. Nevertheless, the stories of the Great Calamity scared them as much as anything, and given that they never dabbled much in the deep reaches of the earth, they finally conceded to allow researchers to begin excavations. 

All of the tribes were on board with the King’s plan, that is except for one. 

The Zora.

The proud aquatic people of Hyrule, the Zora had long been allies of Hyrule’s Royal Family. Distinguishable by their long powerful tail fins that grew from their heads, along with fins that protruded from their forearms, they were indeed the fastest swimmers and greatest fishermen that Hyrule had to offer. For ages their kingdom had faithfully served Hyrule by protecting the land’s lakes and rivers.

Yet mysteriously, in the wake of all that had happened, Zora’s Domain closed itself off and cut ties with its former allies, the Hylians. Amidst his negotiations with the other tribes, Rhoam had also sent urgent envoys to the Zora to try and reestablish contact. Finally after no news for weeks, the envoys reported back, and the news was dire. 

The proud aquatic people of Zora’s Domain had suffered a terrible loss.

In wake of the tragedy that had befallen Zora’s Domain, King Rhoam called an emergency council meeting. Master Orca was in attendance. A panicked murmur echoed in the sanctum. 

“Calm down, everyone!” King Rhoam called, standing from his perch. The anxious muttering slowly died away. “Thank you.” said King Rhoam curtly, his expression especially grave. “I have just received word from our Zora allies far to the east, in the mountains of Lanayru. The people there have felt a grave loss.” The king grimaced apologetically at the pale and serious expressions of those in attendance.

“It is my most unpleasant duty to inform the lot of you, that the Queen of Zora’s Domain has passed from this world.” Several horrified looks permeated through the hall, and the whispers started again. 

“Before any unsightly rumors spawn here tonight,” King Rhoam continued, “it did not come about at the blades of the Yiga Clan. The Queen had suddenly become deathly ill over the past few months, and our emissaries only recently confirmed that she has indeed passed. Naturally all of Zora’s Domain is in a state of shock, and have fallen out of contact with our kingdom.” 

The darkened murmurs echoing throughout the hall soon had sympathy mixed with them. The Zora were widely respected as one of the kingdom’s most valuable allies. It was heartbreaking to hear that another kingdom was suffering just as they have. 

“Naturally, we will need to send a party to Zora’s Domain to offer the Queen’s surviving family; the King and his daughter and son our fullest condolences and comfort during this time.” said Orca matter of factly. “The Zora people need to know that Hyrule stands with them.” 

“I could not agree more, Master.” said Rhoam nodding fervently. “We will most certainly will. Moreover however, we need to establish ties with them once more in the face of our current problem.” The King sighed at this. Had the situation with the prophecy not been so dire, he would have sent envoys at once to see to it that the Zora received comfort during this diffucult time. But the prophecy was looming, and should Ganon ever return, no people would be safe; Hylian or Zora. 

“No doubt all of you are well aware of the progress with finding and excavating the Guardians.” King Rhoam went on. “Well…I have recently received reports from our Gerudo Allies in the desert. In the midst of their search for guardians, our researchers there stumbled upon to something huge, a breathtaking discovery far eclipsing that of the Guardians.” 

There was silence in the hall as the nobles and soldiers waited with baited breath. 

“The Gerudo have discovered a giant machine embedded deep into the earth. It is larger, far larger than anything we could have encountered. Our experts have confirmed that this…giant machine…this mechanical wonder left behind by our ancestors, is exactly what we need to turn the tide against the Calamity. It is a true marvel, a paragon of Sheikah ingenuity. It is called a Divine Beast.” 

The crowd gathered in them were muttering more loudly then ever at this, as the strained atmosphere sparked with sudden excitement. 

“For those who are not aware of what this means,” Rhoam went on. “I’ll explain. The Divine Beasts were four super-weapons forged by Hyrule’s ancient denizens . Together they served to weaken the Calamity’s power and enable the princess and hero of that era to seal Ganon away. 

King Rhoam held up four fingers to illustrate his point. “Thanks to the efforts of our allies…we have now discovered one of them.” he said. “Which leaves three more to be discovered.” 

Silence followed this stunned announcement. King Rhoam let the silence spiral a bit before continuing. “We will need to continue the search for more of these Divine Beasts. In the wake of this discovery, I plan to double our efforts in Eldin and Tabantha. In light of what has befallen the Zoras however…” King Rhoam paused for a moment, his hard features softening a bit. 

“We will need to go a bit more carefully about how we ask them. We do not wish to overlook the suffering they have endured. This brings us back to your point, Orca.” He looked down at Orca who was still standing at the forefront of the crowd in the sanctum and he nodded significantly. 

“We will need to send a small group to the Domain for a visit to offer our condolences. In addition we will also need to negotiate with them about a search for a Divine Beast near their domain.” King Rhoam looked up from his musings and looked to the soldiers in attendance.

“Who among you volunteer to undertake this task?”

 

The next day carried on as usual. Link kept to himself mostly and focused on making up for his lackluster performance the previous day. He had just finished another sparring exercise with a new training dummy when he was ordered to stop. 

“That’s enough, Link. We’re hanging it up early today.” Link looked up curiously. Never once in his now five months of training had they ever called it quits, not even when it rained. Nevertheless he sheathed his sword back onto his back as Orca leapt from his viewing platform to join him. 

“I have important news to share.” said Orca as he approached. “Have a seat. I have much to tell you.” Link did as he was told and sat on the grass. Master Orca followed in his wake.  
“I’ve been assigned to go on an urgent trip.” Master Orca told him. “A great tragedy has occurred far to the east in a place called, “Zora’s Domain.”

“Zora’s Domain…” Link repeated. The name jogged something in his memory. “My dad told me about it!” he blurted out. “He said they help Hyrule by protecting the rivers.”

“That’s right.” said Orca. “The Zora have been friends to Hyrule for generation. But in recent months…they have suffered a great deal.” He sighed heavily. Link’s eyes became rapt with concern. 

“What happened to them?” Link asked tentatively. Orca sighed before answering. 

“Zora’s Domain is a kingdom much like our own, with its own King and Queen.” Orca explained to him. “But recently the Queen came down with a terrible illness. We have received word that she has passed on.” Link’s concerned face took on a mortified expression. 

“That’s awful!” he said loudly. “Someone has to go and help them!” Despite the severity of the grim topic they were discussing, it was moments like these that made Orca truly marvel at Link. He was so young and had suffered so much, yet in spite of all of that, he remained pure of heart, and remained willing to shelve his own burdens to help others. 

“I could not agree anymore, my young pupil.” said Orca encouragingly. “We are knights. It is our duty to come to the aid of others no matter what.” Link nodded vigorously in agreement. “Which brings us back to my urgent trip.” Orca continued, as if there had been no interruption. “A group organized by the King will be making their way to the Domain to greet our Zora allies and offer our support. I have been asked to go along with them as an escort.” At this Orca offered him a wry smile. “If you feel up to a bit of traveling. I would like to take you with me.”

“Really?!” said Link incredulously. “I get to go with you?” 

“Oh yes.” said Orca matter of factly. “I believe you have earned that right.”

“Thank you, Master!” said Link enthusiastically. Getting out of the castle to explore a new place at that moment felt exactly what he needed right now, away from all the snide whispers and allusions that still followed him. 

“You can thank me by being on your best behavior, Link.” said Orca, waving his thanks aside with a gnarled hand. “You’ll also need to stay sharp. It is a fair distance to Zora’s Domain, and we may encounter danger along the way. We’ll need to stay strong.” 

“I can do it.” said Link earnestly. “I’ll do whatever I can to help the Zora!” Master Orca smiled. 

“I knew I could count on you, Link.” said Orca heartily. “We leave at dawn. So get back to your room and rest up. You will need your strength.” And with those words, Orca jerked his head in the direction of Link’s room, and Link recognizing it as a dismissal, quickly obeyed. 

His trainee uniform laid out, his rucksack neatly packed, his sword resting by the door, Link threw himself onto his four poster and stared up at the ceiling. By this time tomorrow, he would be out in the wilds with his teacher, exploring Hyrule like always dreamed of doing. He sighed happily. 

His thoughts then turned to that of Zora’s domain, and the happy balloon inside him deflated slightly. Orca had said that the Zora had just lost their Queen, and that they were hurting. It was a feeling that Link knew all too well. The eager smile he wore slowly slid off his face, as his thoughts turned to his parents once more.

He started playing out in his mind what the past five months of his life would have been like if the Yiga had never attacked…if his parents had never been taken away from him. He would have arrived in Castle Town holding his mother’s hand, while his father pointed out all the different districts and markets. He wouldn’t be staying in a small dorm in the knight academy, but a new house where the three of them would have lived together. They would have had eachother every day instead of on the odd weakened where Link’s father could come home from his duties as Captain…

But more than anything, Link thought, as grief squirmed and licked at his insides, he wouldn’t be spending so much time alone. Link liked Orca very much, but he just wasn’t the same as having a true friend. When he wasn’t honing his skills under Orca’s watchful eye, he kept to himself mostly, keeping his head down and eating alone in the guard’s chambers or else shut up in his dormitory. Link turned over, thinking to the night he saw the shooting star.

“Maybe…” he whispered aloud. “maybe I’ll make a friend on our trip.” he said softly, trying to console himself. “A true friend…is sure what I could use right now.” His eyes drooped, his breathing slowed, and soon Link found himself sinking like a stone into the calm waters of sleep.

As he did, yet more images and sounds crashed over his mind like a phantom wave as if from nowhere…

A great waterfall that pulled back to reveal a cave, and a cove in which the lapping of waves echoed up the stone walls floated lazily near the surface of his mind’s eye like a half forgotten memory, folded into the layers of a murky, scattered dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was without a doubt the hardest chapter for me to write. I had to rewrite the outline several times in order to get it to a place that I felt made sense and felt believable (Or at least as believable as it can be in a world with giant octopus robots that shoot lasers.) But I jest! Next Chapter is going to be something special: Chapter 8: Mipha. We'll finally get to explore the relationship between our hero in training with the Zora Princess. It is something I await eagerly.
> 
> Warm Regards,
> 
> KP.


	8. Mipha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link arrives at Zora's Domain where a chance encounter with the Zora Princess changes his life forever. This is a nice little finale to our time with a really young Link. Mipha makes her debut in this work and her first meeting with Link is the primary emotional focus of this chapter.

Darkness still reigned outside as Link was jolted from his sleep by Master Orca. “Time to go, Link.” he murmured in the darkness. “Hurry up and get dressed. We’re leaving soon.” Yawning and rubbing his eyes, Link got up from his four poster and began to dress. Today was the big day.

Half an hour later, now dressed in his trainee uniform, his royal broadsword and satchel over his shoulder, Link followed his mentor out to the Castle Courtyard, where the rest of the Hylian Envoy was assembled. It was a small group, comprised of a Hylian Diplomat and two Sheikah researchers. Orca was assigned as their escort, along with Link his pupil.

“Are you sure you want to bring this…child on a mission as important as this, Master Orca?” said the Diplomat, regarding Link as though he were something small and slimy. Link flushed slightly. “The Zora are already wary of enough of Hylians as it is.”

Link was about to speak up and say he could manage just fine on his own, but Master Orca put a firm hand on his shoulder and said, “With all due respect, Master Rohan, Link here is my pupil, and I shall decide what he can and cannot handle.” Link looked up at his teacher as he said this. Master Orca was looking straight at Rohan, but there was a benign twinkle in his eye as he spoke. “For the record, I have complete confidence in my ward, and I ask that you give him a chance. He may surprise you.”

Rohan shrugged uncomfortably, as though fighting back the urge to scoff at Orca’s remark, but he did not respond. Instead he merely focused on the armful of scrolls he was carrying, sorting them into a satchel he had prepared for the journey. “Well, let’s be off.” he said shortly, his short auburn hair swaying slightly in the breeze. With a swift jerk of his head, the two Sheikah researchers who were comparing notes looked up and nodded significantly. They fell into step behind him. Orca followed suit, carful to follow a short but respectable business away, with Link at his side.

Out of the Castle, out of Castle Town, and out into the wilds they went. As the sound of the crowds of Castle Town faded with each step, Link felt his mood rise. It was as if the last five months of his training had been a hard small cage with nothing but his grief and desire to grow strong for company. As he looked around, a large grin rising in his cheeks, taking in the sheer beauty of Hyrule around him, Link could not shake the feeling that everything might change on this trip.

The fields and forests of Central Hyrule soon gave way to deep rivers and wet marshes. “We need only follow Zora River.” Master Orca told the diplomat. “Doing so should lead into the mountains where our destination lies.”

“Have you been to Zora’s Domain before?” Link asked curiously.

“Oh yes.” said Orca lightly. “As a young knight I traveled all over Hyrule, and Zora’s Domain is a must see.”

“What’s it like?” Link asked. They continued to follow the river, their feet squishing through the damp earth.

“It’s something you need to see for yourself.” said Orca lightly. “I could never do it justice.”  
They crossed a bridge and were now turning onto a narrow path that elevated as it followed the river. As they did so, strange towers unlike anything that Link had ever seen before came into view.

“What are those?” Link called out in awe. These structures were nothing he had ever seen before. The closest structure that came close was the Temple of Time back in New Skyloft, but the stones that made up of these glowed in an ethereal, almost mystical way.

“Zora Towers!” said Orca, panting slightly as he stepped forward to lay his hand on the stone. “It’s carved out of a special ore that’s plentiful in these mountains. Here! You try, Link.” Link stepped forward uncertainly and placed his hand on the stone. He gasped. It was so smooth it felt almost slippery and even though it was well shielded from the rain that still continued to fall, it felt quite damp.

Link was just about to ask what kind of stone these towers were made of, but the diplomat cleared his throat. “We really ought to keep to our schedule.” he said pointedly, shooting Link a nasty look as though it was his idea to stop. Link stared unflinchingly back at him. “If you’re done messing about, we need to get a move on.”

The diplomat led the way up the path. Link glowered at him. It was just the same as the other students back at the knight academy. All of them were quick to dismiss him. He stood there for a moment wondering if he should say something to the diplomat, but he remembered his promise to Orca that he wouldn’t do anything reckless. The shrewd stare Link felt on the back of his head that he knew could only could have come from his mentor seemed to strengthen his resolve. He gulped down the retort he had been chewing back and kept on.

Upward through the mountains the road ahead meandered, the river churning along merrily. They passed yet more towers made of the same glowing stones, and found several ornate bridges carved from the same ore. “We are making good time.” said Orca as they crossed yet another pristine Zora bridge. “We should reach the Domain by sunset at this pace.” Link felt his excitement rise at Orca’s words. If just the simple watch towers they encountered were any indication, Link’s imagination ran positively wild, as he imagined a great city that glowed and glimmer with the same secret magic.

———————————————————————————————————————

Though Link would not know it for several more hours, the excited imaginings he had of Zora’s Domain could never have done it justice. Rising from a great basin, which was fed by countless waterfalls, was a vast sculpture, complete with a great stone koi fish near the top. As the great glowing structure rose from seemingly from the depths of the sea itself, its design demanded that it branch out, creating many intricate bridges and platforms that served to connect it to the surrounding mountains. It was on these platforms that the great city of Zora’s Domain had thrived.

It was in many ways as bustling and lively a city as Castle Town. Its markets were brimming with handsomely carved arrows and freshly caught fish. An inn on the local levels housed waterbeds that were well received by travelers. It’s lower levels also had several small pools for children and adults alike to sleep in, given their necessity to be near water.

Had it not been for the recent tragedy that had swept across its people, Zora’s Domain could have been a contender for one of the most peaceful and prosperous dominion in all of Hyrule. Much of that wad due to the kind and just rule of the Zora Council of Elders and most importantly, its Royal Family.

The Zora Kings of the past were well known for their size as well of their strength, but King Dorephan, the current ruler of Zora’s Domain was in a class of his own. Easily the largest Zora in all of Hyrule, he had long earned his people’s admiration for strength as a warrior, and their faith for his kind and loving heart.

Indeed, King Dorephan loved his people and always sought to act in their best interest. His pride in the Zora people was often reflected in his love for storytelling and regaling Zora childrin with tales of their people’s past. The true apple of his eye however, was gifted to him and his wife in the form of their first born daughter.

“Look at her! She’s as lovely as a jewel.” King Dorephan had boomed. It was many years before, and the young King and Queen were kneeling by one of the small pools on the lower levels of the Domain. It had been a day of great joy for the Zora as the egg the King and Queen had been gifted with had finally hatched. They watched eagerly as the hatchling Zora wriggled its way to the surface.

“Yes…she is.” said the Queen softly. The tiny Zora hatchling bubbled upward toward the surface. She was but a tadpole, but it was already apparent that she took greatly after her mother: beautiful shining crimson scales covered her tail fin, her underside the standard Zora white. As the new zora got her bearings and began to swim around the pool, she stopped and stared up at her parents, with eyes revealed to be a bright glowing amber.

“She has your eyes, dear.” said Queen Orana, squeezing her husband’s arm tightly. Like her newborn daughter she had bright shining red scales, and eyes of a deep seaweed green, in bright contrast to her husband’s scales of darkest blue.  
“So she does!” cried Dorephan, his eyes brimming with love for his new child. “It is clear however, that she will grow into a radiant and beloved Queen, just as her mother before her.”

The Zora people rejoiced at the arrival of their new princess and before by the time the sun set on that day, every single Zora citizen raised their goblets in hushed voices, “to Lady Mipha, Princess of the Zora.”

The King and Queen’s predictions soon proved to be true. In time, Princess Mipha grew into a bright young girl, respected for her inquisitive nature and beloved for her kindness. When she became old enough, she received spear training from the Zora Family’s royal guard, in which she proved to be a deeply gifted student. Wielding the beautiful silver Lightscale trident forged for her in celebration of her birth, Princess Mipha earned the adoration of every soldier in the Zora Royal Guard.

The King and Queen of Zora’s Domain could not have been prouder or have felt more blessed to have a daughter like Mipha. So the news of a second child born to the Royal Family made the people of Zora’s Domain burst with joy. The people held their breaths, which soon erupted with joy upon the news that the infant Prince Sidon had hatched successfully.

“He’s so cute!” squealed Mipha as she watched her baby brother swim speedily around the pool. Well on her way to becoming a young woman, Mipha’s frame was lithe and and supple. Her delicate webbed hands ended with small black claws with bright blue fins protruding from her forearms. The tiny Zora prince bobbed to the pools surface and opened his eyes, revealing the same bright honey amber color as his sister’s. “Sweet Sidon…” she cooed, gently tickling the little prince. The little tadpole giggled with delight and quickly dove away from her gentle touch.

Now a health family of four, it seemed that the Zora people could settle in for yet another long golden era of peace and prosperity. Their borders were secured and safe, their people thriving and happy, their Domain only growing in beauty as the years passed.

But…as was the case in Hyrule, so too did despair visit the domain, crashing over it like a rogue wave in calm seas. Queen Orana, beloved Queen of the Zora and mother to Mipha and Sidon, soon came down with a terrible illness.

Appearing as if from nowhere, the beauty and vigor that Queen Orana had known all her life rapidly withered away and in just a few months after the birth of the young Prince Sidon, the beloved Zora Queen was found on her death bed. A quiet dread had fallen over Zora’s domain, as if all the energy of the people was channeled into prayer for the Queen to be delivered from her affliction. The grief and horror that the Zora people had for their Queen and their royal family was such that just the mere thought of losing her could move any of them to tears.

Though the deep sadness that now shrouded the domain had affected all who lived there, it affected no one Zora greater than Princess Mipha. The Zora Princess loved her mother and father, but the bond between mother and daughter was one without equal. If watching their beloved queen wither away was painful for the Zora people, it was pain beyond pain to see their Princess so heartbroken and scared.

The night the Queen was taken from the world, the millions of stars that normally bathed the domain in light became obscured by the same rains that were had continued to pound all of Hyrule. It was as though the tears of the Queen herself were doomed to fall and flood the domain forevermore…

In the wake of the Queen’s Death, Zora’s Domain fully retreated into itself. The Zora’s too distraught to do anything but grieve, lost contact with their Hylian Allies to the west, and their Goron Allies to the North. Hopelessness lived in the heart of every Zora, enshrouding them like curtain and chain.

But as the grief of the Zora seemed like a moment that dragged on forever, time marched ever on forward, just as it had for Link. Contact with the Hyrule Kingdom began again, and the news of the Queens death had brought many word of condolences from distant lands, with ambassadors requesting to visit the Domain to pay their respects to the lost Queen.

And so it was the case that the Hylian party, which was winding its way through Lanayru’s hills and mountains, was now journeying to the grief stricken Domain…

 

As the rains of that day continued to pound both the mountain path Link’s group was navigating, and the Domain that waited beyond it, the Zora Princess tried distracting herself by resuming her lessons. As Princess, it was her duty to be well educated so that when the time came, she could rule her people with the same dignity as her parents had. And so her lesson resumed…

Mipha was sitting cross-legged at one of the small pools around the backside of the Domain. In her lap, a small leather bound book, slightly damp from the humidity rested in her lap. On the other side of the platform, the infant prince sidon continued to swim endlessly in a pool of his own. She sighed.

“Lady Mipha do I have your attention?” Mipha jolted at the sound of her name. She looked up to see her teacher Muzu staring beadily at her, his hands and fins folded behind his back.

“Oh!” said Mipha distractedly. “I am sorry, Muzu. I forgot myself for a moment.” Muzu’s hardened stare seemed to soften slightly. An older Zora, he was distinguished by his great flat head and dark green scales. Rain drops fell from the long thin whiskers that grew near his nose. He sighed.

“I can see you have much on your mind these days, my Princess.” the old Zora sighed heavily. “As do we all.” A hard lump grew in Mipha’s face. She kept her face down. His heart going out to the young Princess, Muzu made his way around the pool and knelt down beside her.

“You must know, Lady Mipha, that the ones we love never truly leave us.” he said, in an uncharacteristically gentle way. Muzu was well known for his opinionated and brash manner, but that demeanor always melted away when he spoke to Lady Mipha, whom he loved as if she were his own daughter. “Your mother will continue to watch over and live on in your heart, and all of us here at the Domain will honor her memory forever. That’s how we keep her alive.”

Mipha gulped, fighting back tears. But she wasn’t alive, she thought. If only she had studied a bit harder, had discovered a way to help her, her mother would still be here. But it was too late. The burden was hers to bear and hers alone.

“Thank you for saying that, Muzu.” said Mipha quietly and politely. “I will need to be sure to remember that.” Muzu smiled in a fatherly sort of way and patted Mipha on the head.

“That’s all anyone could ever ask of you.” he said, his chest swelling at the sight of her. He looked out, trying to judge the time of day. “Time is making fools of us again, it seems.” said Muzu heavily. “I think we’ll call it quits for lessons today. I’ll need to meet with the other Elders and your father in any case to receive our Hylian guests.”

Mipha looked up. The faint trace of contempt on the word, “Hylian” was unmistakable. For as long as she could remember Muzu was very outspoken about the partnership they had with the Hyrulean Kingdom. “Always be wary of Hylians.” he had said to her often during her lessons. She recalled one lesson in which he was particularly vehement about Hylians.

“Now Muzu, surely all Hylians cannot be as bad as you say.” said Mipha frowning. “Surely one cannot judge that a person is lacking character from what they are born?” Mipha shook his head at these words.

“Oh, Lady Mipha…” he had said with a twinge of desperation, “Goddess bless your kind idealistic heart. When you have the chance to meet Hylians you will see that their minds work in strange ways. They’re not like us; always so self-obsessed, only thinking of themselves…” The stubborn and opinionated side of him always emerged at the discussion of Hylians, so Mipha chose not to challenge him. Still, she thought. Hylians couldn’t be all bad.

“I’ll go ahead and give you your assignment then, to be handed in next lesson.” Muzu was saying. Mipha was jolted once more back to the present. “I’d like you to look for flora or fauna that you find in or near the Domain.” Muzu told her, while Mipha scribbled it down. “It can be anything so long as it peaks your curiosity. That will be all.” Mipha nodded as she closed the book and stood up.

“I’ll see you in a bit, my dear.” said Muzu kindly, patting her on the head again. “Off with you!” And with that Muzu left the pools, making his way toward one of the upper levels.

Mipha sighed as she watched his retreating back. Muzu seldom if ever cut lessons short, and the idea of standing idle about the Domain was not a prospect she found inviting. She balled her webbed hands together, as she always did whenever she was nervous or sad. “Maybe I can play with Sidon for a bit.” she said to herself despondently.

Sidon had grown slightly in the few months since he was born, but he was still a tadpole. He zoomed around his little pool energetically. “Hello, sweet Sidon…” said Mipha. She dipped her hand in the water and splashed it gently to get his attention. It worked. Sidon swam straight up to her and nestled his head against her fingers. “Such a sweet boy.” said Mipha, a rare smile crossing her face as she stroked his tail fin. “We’re going to have so much fun together when you get older.”

Spending time with Sidon was one of the few outlets of grief that seemed to work to some degree for Mipha. Still, there was only so much she could do with him being as young as she was. Eventually tickling Sidon wore him out, and after munching some fresh fish from her outstretched palm, Sidon retreated to the bottom of the pool, curled up and fast asleep.

“I suppose I should let you rest.” said Mipha, smiling apologetically at the sleeping form of Sidon, and with that she headed to the Town Square.

Zora’s Domain was comprised of three levels. The top level was comprised of the Throne Room housed in the statue of the great koi fish. The second level was occupied by the sleeping pools that the Zora drifted in to sleep. The bottom branched out in bridges to the surrounding cliffside and mountain path that led outside of the Domain as well as the Domain Plaza.

Mipha meandered about the domain aimlessly for a bit before she found herself hovering uncertainly in the plaza. Everywhere she looked, the hopeful smiles of her people had been repleased with looks of despair, her people despondent at the loss of the Queen her mother. The hard lump in her throat welled up again, and it was all she could do to suppress her own anguish.

“Lady Mipha!” Mipha was interrupted from her musing by a tall armored and black scaled Zora hurried toward her way. In his hands, he was carrying the beautiful Lightscale Trident. The Zora were known for their meticulous craftsmanship of spears, but the Lightscale Trident was a spear without equal. Comprised of shining silver, with glittering red gems embedded into each of its prongs, even in the dour weather, the trident glinted as if showered in sunlight.

“Oh! Hello, Master Seggin.” said Mipha, bowing before him. The wily Zora grinned at her. Seggin was a sergeant of the Zora Royal Guard, and Mipha’s combat mentor. While the all the Royal Guard adored her, none did more so than Master Seggin. Like Muzu, he loved her deeply as if she were his own kin.  
“The Lightscale Trident has been repaired, courtesy of Master Dento.” said Seggin. “It is as good as new!” He beamed at her. Mipha took the Trident gratefully and clasped it to her side. Even in the grim circumstances, another smile broke over her face as she grasped her favored weapon.

“Thank you very much, Master Seggin.” said Mipha, bowing deeply before her mentor. “Master Dento’s work is always impeccable. I look forward to our next sparring session.”

“As do I.” said Seggin bracingly, and without invitation he pulled Mipha into a tight embrace. She returned it, hugging him tightly. Tough and hardened by years of military service, yet still gentle and kind, Seggin was most likely the Zora she felt closest to outside of her own family. “How are you, my dear?” He said, yellow eyes, so much like her father’s peered into hers.

Mipha smiled halfheartedly at him, but couldn’t find the words. Seggin didn’t seem to need words though. He always seemed to understand. “We’ll get through this together.” said Seggin firmly, panting her on the shoulder. “I know it. What brings you out here by the way?” Seggin asked suddenly, his expression quizzical. “It’s not like Muzu to cut lessons short.”

“He said he wanted to prepare for the Hylians to visit.” Seggin rolled his eyes.

“That old berk.” he muttered. Mipha stifled a giggle, and Seggins mouth curled into a slight smile. “Most likely just wants time to think of good insults for Hylians. Never quite understood why he dislikes them so much…” he shook his head exasperatedly as he looked at Mipha, his fins twitching slightly as he did. “In any case, I suppose I should get moving on too. They’ll be here soon, and we’ll want to be ready to greet them.”

“I should probably try and get a start on Muzu’s assignment then.” said Mipha gesturing to the book that was clasped to her side. “Maybe I’ll pay a visit to one of the nearby lakes…” she said to herself thoughtfully. Seggin smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder.

“Just don’t wander too far from the Domain.” he said paternally. “My scouts have reported that monsters have been sighted closer to the Domain than usual. Ugh, on top of everything else…” he muttered darkly.

“Do not worry.” said Mipha, holding her trident aloft. “I was trained by the very best.” she said with a wink. Seggin threw his head back and laughed.

“That you were, Princess!” he said heartily. “That you were.” And with that the wily demon Sergeant made his way for the upper level, towards her father’s throne.

Left alone once more, the small happy flame in Mipha’s chest at the sight of her teacher and repaired trident seemed to have gone out, as thoughts of her mother threatened to overtake her again. She shook her head as if bothered by mosquitos. She had said she would get a head start on Muzu’s assignment, she may as well hop to it.  
“Mikau Lake is not far from here.” she said to herself pensively. “I suppose I could try there.” As that thought formed in her head, her legs moved to take her there as if she were but a passenger in her own body. Turning around as if to go back up to the pools she instead made a right to the bridge that led to Mikau lake, trying desperately to focus on Muzu’s assignment instead of the gaping hole in her chest, the grief still reeling inside her that she did not want to feel or examine.

———————————————————————————————————————

As the Zora Princess made her way to the outer skirts of the Domain toward Mikau Lake, The Hyrulean Party was making its way ever closer to the Domain. They were just winding their way around Ruto Mountain when a large and scaly intruder slid down the cliffside and landed hard on the mountain path blocking their view.

“LIZALFOS!” Orca bellowed, unsheathing his sword. “Be on your guard, Link!”

“Yes, Master!” Link replied, unsheathing his own blade.

“You lot stay back and hide!” Orca ordered Rohan and the two Sheikah researchers. The other party members did not need telling twice. They scrambled back down the mountain path and out of sight. The Lizalfos, a large scaly chameleon with three pronged front and back claws jumped nimbly from side to side, it’s bulging eyes darting between Orca and Link, trying to decide who was easier prey.

“Enguarde!” Orca roared as he rushed forward. The Lizalfos leapt high above him and opened its mouth to reveal a long sickly tongue. It lashed forward like a whip towards Orca, who managed to block it. The Lizalfos stuck out its claws and dug them into the cliffside so that it was perched above them.

Deciding that it would rather go for the smaller of the two intruders, the Lizalfos lunged from its perch at Link, its long tongue lashing at him. Link dodged nimbly out of the way, it’s sharp tongue cutting him across the cheek. “Careful, Link!” Orca called. It’s tongue is razor sharp!” Link didn’t respond, but simply leapt forward in an attempted jump attack. The Lizalfos whirled around and swung its great coiled tail at him, and knocked him back into the Mountain wall. Coughing slightly, the wind knocked out of him, Link rushed forward for a second attack.

Anticipating this, the Lizalfos unfurled its tongue and attempted to lash him again. This time however,Link was ready. Grabbing the Lizalfos’s long tongue with his free hand, he clenched it tightly. As he did so, he could feel the barbed tongue cutting deeply into his skin, causing his palm to bleed.

The Lizalfos howled with pain and tried to break free, but the young Hylian’s grip was too strong. With a great tug, Link used the Lizalfos’s own tongue as a sort of lasso and brought the beast within striking distance. As the Lizalfos continued to squeal and snarl in agony, it’s round eyes now looked upon the Hylian swordsmen with unmistakable fear. As soon as he was close enough, wrapping the lizalfos’s tongue around his forearm, Link leapt high above the creatures head, and brought his blade crashing down right on top of the giant lizard’s head.

CLANG.

The contact of metal on bone caused a weird echo in the mountain side, as the Lizalfos staggered backward. Its tongue now free of Link’s grip trailed on the ground. The Lizalfos staggered backward toward the edge, lost its footing, and like a great ugly ragdoll, it fell backward, off the mountain ledge to the river below.

“Well done Link!” Orca exlaimed. Rushing forward to clap his pupil on the back. “That was a brilliant move to grab the beast’s tongue. Although.” he smiled grimly at the bruises and cuts that were clearly showing through Link’s chainmail. “A rather messy move I should say. Nevertheless, well done, my boy.” Link grinned at his teacher.

“I must say…I underestimated you!” Orca and Link turned. Rohan and the two Shiekah were running toward them, their ruffled hair now flying wildly about their faces. “You must accept my apologies, young man.” He reached forward and grasped Link’s hand, but stopped at once at the sight of blood and saliva on his hand. Rohan gave a shriek of disgust and made to wipe it on a nearby stone, while Link let out a snort of laughter.

“More to the point.” said Rohan importantly, regaining his pompous demeanor. “It appears we have arrived at last.” Link looked in the direction of the ambassador’s pointing finger and gaped.

A great glowing bridge was just visible in the distance and beyond it was the vast sculpture that could only have been Zora’s Domain. Though he knew nothing about art or architecture, Link thought it look wonderful. It looked like something of an enchanted dream with the way the whole city glowed. It seemed that the structure was made up of the same ore as the towers they had encountered earlier.

“Well then…let’s go for a closer look.” said Orca briskly.

———————————————————————————————————————

 

If the city was impressive from a distance, it was nothing compared to actually setting foot into the city. Link wished he had about six more eyes. Even in the gloomy rain, the beauty of Zora’s Domain could not be denied.

“Welcome to Zora’s Domain.” Link looked forward. A black scaled armor Zora was hurrying toward them, his webbed hands and finned forearms clasped behind his back. “You’re the Hyrulean party sent to greet us are you not?” The Zora asked. His eyes looked from Orca to Rohan and the two silver haired Sheikah before settling on Link’s face.

“We are.” said Orca smoothly, holding out his hand. “Master Orca, Hyrulean Knight, and this is my apprentice, Link.”

“Sergeant Seggin of the Zora Royal Guard.” said Seggin, returning the favor, his yellow eyes meeting Orca’s beetle like ones. “I must say I didn’t expect to see such a young Hylian.” he said idely, his yellow eyes resting on Link’s face. “Especially under these circumstances.” Link had no idea what to say to this so he simply looked up at Master Orca, who replied.

“Young though he may be, Link here is a model student and a gallant young lad.” Orca told the Zora swiftly. “He defeated a Lizalfos on the way here all by himself. Didn’t even have to assist him.”

“Did you now?” said Seggin, looking at Link with a great deal more interest. “You must be quite the swordsmen.”

“I’m okay.” Link muttered, looking down at his boots. Orca squeezed his shoulder.

“He is exceptional.” He told the Zora. “You can expect Link to be on his best behavior. Isn’t that right Link?” A gentle squeeze from Orca’s hand on his shoulder goaded him into speech.

“Yes, Master Seggin.” he said, bowing as Orca had taught him to. “Your city is beautiful. I am very happy to have the chance to come here.”

“Well!” said Seggin smiling indulgently at Link. “You are well behaved! Well let us hope that while you are here your politeness can rub off on my boy.” He threw back is head and laughed but it was more like a bark. “But let’s not stand out here in the rain.” Seggin said, turning his attention back to Orca and the ambassador. “King Dorephan is in his chambers now. I’ll escort you there.”

Seggin led them through the Domain and up the guided silver stairs that led to the upper levels. As they did so, Link saw other Zora going about their daily lives. Some of them looked up curiously as they passed, while Zora children chased each-other in the plaza. Maybe I’ll make some friends here, Link thought as they made their way to the second level.

Link looked more closely at the Zora that they passed. Though they all seemed to be keeping busy, he could definitely pick up that things were not as they usually were in Zora’s Domain. There was a certain forced quality in the way the Zora spoke to eachother, as though they all had an unspoken agreement to not speak of some terrible truth. He remembered that the Zora had lost their Queen.

“Master Seggin.” he spoke up. Seggin who had just been explaining the recent funeral they held for the Queen looked down at him beadily. “I just wanted to say I’m really sorry about the Queen.” The ambassador shot him a sharp stern look, while Orca’s black eyes glittered warningly.

Sergeant Seggin didn’t speak right away. He simply gaszed at Link impassively, before inclining his head gravely. “Thank you, lad.” he said somberly. “It was a terrible loss for all of us here. Most of all for our Princess.” he sighed. Link looked up at Seggin as he spoke curiously. The Zora’s words reminded Link that the King of the Zora had both a daughter and a son; a prince and princess. He was considering asking about them but Seggin spoke again. “It is good of your King to send you to greet us. Our King is glad that he made time to see to our troubles in the midst of your own.”

They were now on the second level, with the great koi fish now towering above them. They were now at the foot of the stairs to what clearly led to the King’s chambers. Seggin led the way, with the ambassador and the two researchers trailing behind them. Rohan was filling Seggin in about the discovery of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts. Link was about to follow them up the stairs, when Orca’s arm shout out in front of him and held him back.

“Hold on a minute, Link.” said Orca. “Let’s not go up just yet.” Link looked up into his master’s face. The rain that continued to fall, was now meandering its way through Orca’s long beard, turning it into a tangled mess. “I don’t think it wise for you to be present for our meeting with the Elders and the King just yet.”

“Why?” asked Link indignantly. “I promised that I would be good! Why can’t I see the King?” On the way up to the Domain, he had encountered several great stone monuments that told the history of Zora’s Domain. As they did so, Master Orca gave him stories of the great Dorephan and his many feats of strength. He had been looking forward to meeting the Zora King.

Orca hesitated but then crouched down so that he and Link were eye level. “The Zora Elders are…a bit wary of outsiders.” said Orca, choosing their words carefully. “You saw how Master Seggin reacted with surprise to see you here. The other Zora Elders may not be so kind I fear. So for the time being, I think it should just be the four of us that make initial contact.”

Link hesitated, pouting slightly. “Okay, I guess.” he said relunctantly. “But what should I do then? Just wait here?” Link asked. Orca looked away, clearly thinking hard.

“Why don’t you explore a little bit?” Orca suggested. “Zora’s Domain is beautiful and is worth exploring. Just promise you stay in and around the city and out of trouble. Can you do that?” Link’s face lit up.

“Yeah!”

“There’s a good lad.” said Orca heartily. “You run along now. Who knows? Perhaps you’ll make a friend.” Link’s smile faded slightly. He hadn’t told Orca about his wish for a true friend. The way that his teacher’s eyes glittered however, suggested that he knew all the same.

Patting Link on the head, Orca hurried up the stairs in the wake of Seggin and the ambassador, leaving Link alone. “Might as well explore.” he said shrugging. And so he set off to look around the domain.

He started by exploring the platform behind the stairs that led to the throne room and found several small pools. Curious, he stepped forward to get a closer look. As he did, he saw several children asleep in the pools. This must be where they sleep, he thought. He couldn’t imagine ever being able to sleep face down in the water, but it clearly suited Zora children fine just the same.

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Zora children he backtracked down the stairs to the main plaza where he saw two Zora children chasing each-other. Maybe I should ask if I can play with them, he thought as he watched them. The two Zora were playing what appeared to be a game of tag, with the small black-scaled Zora chasing one with bright violet scales.

Standing idly in the background, trying to figure out how best to approach the children about joining in, Link finally summoned the courage to simply ask if he could play with them. At that moment however, two adults came into view and picked up the children.

“There you are Rivan!” said the adult black scaled Zora that could only have been his father. “It’s time for your nap.”

“That goes double for you, Gaddison.” said an adult violet scaled Zora. “You can play with each-other later.”

The two Zora children gave out cries of protest, but their parents weren’t having it. “You may not be tired now but in a moment you’ll be sleeping soundly in your pool.” Rivan’s father told him. His heart falling slightly, he watched as the Zora carried their children to the pools upstairs.

So much for that plan…

 

It seemed that finding someone to play with was a lost cause for now, so Link contented himself with simply going back up the stairs, wanting to see where the various bridges and platforms led. He stopped at a bridge that led off to what appeared to be a clearing before a vast waterfall. A wooden side planted in the grass presented itself to him.

“Mikau Lake.” he read slowly, sounding it out. “Sounds cool!” he said enthusiastically, and with that he hurried up the bridge towards the sound of the waterfall, unaware that the Zora Princess was still there carrying out her studies…

Mipha sighed and laid flat on her back on the rock she was perching on. She had been trying to bring herself to write down observations on a dragonfly she had been watching earlier, but the dragonfly was just not able to hold her interest. She grimaced, looking up at the grey sky as rain continued to fall. She sat up and looked up at the waterfall, a memory bubbling its way to the surface of her mind…

When she was very young, her mother had brought her to this very spot. “What are we doing here mother?” she asked, clasping her mother’s hand. The Queen squeezed her hand back.

“We’re here for your lesson, my little jewel.” she said simply, and she pointed at the great waterfall before them. “Today is the day you learn to swim up waterfalls.” Mipha’s eyes widened.

“But mother,” she protested. “I think I might be a bit young to swim up a big waterfall like this.” Her mother shook her head.

“Mipha my love, you are capable of more than you know.” she had said. “Here, climb onto my back.” She crouched down and Mipha clambered onto her back, hugging her neck tightly. “We’ll go together so that you can get a feel for it.” She had said.

With unparalleled grace, the Queen swam up the waterfall like a speeding arrow. Once they reached the top, she flipped nimbly through the air, and landed neatly at the water’s edge. “Remember my jewel.” her mother had told her that day, “I believe in you with all my heart.” Mipha’s eyes shone with happiness as she rushed forward to hug her mother as the happy memory soon became a colorless blur.

Her mother’s voice still audible in her mind, Mipha succumbed to her sadness. Had it not been for her father and the desire to stay strong for her people, Mipha believed that she would have been awash in a pool of tears, the despair of losing her mother a wound that would simply never heal. _If only I could have healed her_ , she thought, her eyes crunched closed. She took several great steps trying to steady herself.

Her shallow breathing slowing with each second, Mipha wiped her eyes with her forearm. _Perhaps it was a mistake to come here_ , she thought. _This place just has too many memories of Mother._ She picked up her trident and her book and was about to hop off the stone she was perched on, when a new voice caused her to stop short. It was a voice unlike any she had ever heard before. She nimbly flipped into the water behind the rock and out of site.

“Oh wow! The waterfall is even bigger in person!” said the voice. It clearly belonged to a child. Mipha creapt silently and peered behind the rock. Her eyes widened at the sight of the newcomer, for he was unlike anything or anyone she had ever seen before.

It was a young Hylian child. Having studied the different races in lessons with Muzu, she recognized him by his long pointed ears. Never in all of her life had she ever seen such a small Hylian. Her eyes drank in his appearance. He had dark blonde hair that fell just past his long hair, a soft unblemished face, and as he drew closer, she saw that he had bright blue eyes.

_Those eyes are beautiful_ , thought Mipha. They were such a nice contrast to the yellow black, and steely grey that only ran with Zora eyes. She crept forward again for a closer look. The boy was dressed in what was clearly a training outfit, judging by the long handsome sword he had strapped to his back: a grey tabard embossed, with the Hyrule Family Royal Crest, black boots and gloves, and chainmail on his chest, arms and legs.

_Surely he’s not in training yet?_ Mipha wondered. Though he was still a fair distance away, Mipha could tell that he most likely would barely come up to her waist in height. She was halfway through wondering if the boy was part of the Hylian party Seggin and Muzu mentioned when the boy spoke, and her eyes snapped onto his face intensely.

“These flowers are so beautiful!” the boy was saying. He was looking at a white lotus bush that grew near Mikau Lake. “There's nothing like this in Castle Town!” _So he was with the Hylian Party_ , Mipha mused. _But if that was the case, why wasn’t he with them? Why did they let him wander off on his own?_

At this Mipha remembered Muzu’s assignment. _Observe any fauna you find interesting in or near the Domain._ Those were his instructions. This boy had certainly captured her interest, that much was for certain. A rare smile cracked Mipha’s face. She could just imagine Muzu’s deep disgust at her observing a Hylian for her assignment..

The boy was coming closer to the water now, Mipha quitely crawled around the rock to keep watching him. The boy cupped water in his hands and drank deeply from it. He sighed happily in relief and looked around. At this moment a large growl emitted from the boy’s stomach, and he clutched it. “I guess that means I should eat now!” The boy said with a slight giggle. Mipha had to work hard to stifle a giggle of her own.

The boy pulled the satchel he had slung around his shoulder off and rummaged in for it, and pulled out a bundle of sticks, a shiny red apple. She watched as he sat cross-leged in the grass by the water’s edge and took a large hard bite out of the apple. The boy hummed, confirming that the apple was very tasty. “I sure wish I could cook it.” he said to himself. “Baked Apples are the best!”

 Link sat in the grass for a few moments, chopping away merrily at the fruit in his hands, none the wiser to the amber eyes watching him from behind the rock. He looked out at the Domain. It really was a lovely place. He was just about to take another bite into the apple, when an ominously familiar snarl broke the silence. From behind the rock, Mipha’s eyes widened in alarmed and she readied her trident. She knew only one creature foul enough to make a sound like that-

“It’s another Lizalfos!” The boy yelled. Abandoning all pretense, Mipha poked her head over the rock to see a Lizalfos climbing onto the grass from the cliffs below. The boy was in danger, she thought. She had to do something. She crept onto the rock and prepared to rush to the boy’s aid when-

Drawing his own blade from his back, Link took his stance. Mipha’s eyes widened. There was definitely more to this boy than met the eye, she thought. Mipha having trained her whole life with the Zora Royal Guard, had far too much practice not to recognize an accomplished warrior when she saw one. It was this display of skill that stayed her hand.

It was fortunate that she didn’t blink, for if she had she might have missed it. The Lizalfos unfurled its barbed tongue and lashed at the boy, but the little Hylian with reflexes unlike any she had ever seen, grabbed the tongue, leapt above the Lizalfos’s head, and dealt a pinpoint strike to his foe. The Lizalfos shrieked with pain, staggered backward towards the edge of the cliff. The luminous rock beneath them still slippery from the rain, the Lizalfos lost its footing and fell clean off the cliff to the basin below. It's tongue still wrapped around the boy's arm, the boy found himself sliding forward, now on the brink of falling himself.

All thoughts were wiped from Mipha's mind as she leapt into action. Just as the boy let out a cry of alarm and was dragged over the edge, she slid on her knees and grabbed him by the ankle. "Do not worry!"she called to him. "I've got you now! Just hold on!" She pulled him upward and the boy toppled on top of her. "Thank...you..." The boy panted. He rolled over and straightened up before turning to look at his rescuer. "I would have been a goner if you hadn't-" said Link as he turned around. Then his eyes fell upon the face of his rescuer, and his sentence died in his throat.

Link’s eyes widened at the sight of the Zora in front of him. Even Link, who knew nothing of Zora beauty could tell that she was simply radiant. She was much taller than him, with beautiful red shimmering scales, bright gold eyes, and adorned in shining silver jewelry on her head, neck, and ankles. Several golden braids and a blue sash were traipsed around her torso.

“Umm…hi.” he said breathlessly. Who…who are you?” He asked, half cautiously, half in awe. The Zora leapt off the rock and made the way out the water.

“I feel I must apologize.” she said serenely as she made her way toward him. “I have never seen a Hylian child before and my interest was held. I should have come to your aid sooner.” She inclined her head, her silver jewelry swaying as she did so. “I am Mipha, Princess of the Zora.” Link gaped at her.

“Oh wow! A princess!” he said excitedly, and he quickly followed her bow with one of his own. “Thank you for letting me come to your Domain.” Link said to his boots. “Your home is very pretty and I’m really glad I got to come here.” Mipha giggled. A strong warrior but sincere and sweet? This boy was full of surprises, she thought.

“Would you mind telling me your name?” Mipha asked him. The boys face split into an adorable cheeky grin. “I’m Link!” he said holding out his hand. Mipha took the boy’s hand and shook it slowly.

“I must say that it is a pleasure to meet you, Master Link.” said Mipha, slowly returning Link’s smile. “I saw you defeat that monster just now. It was amazing.” Link rubbed the back of his head modestly. “Tell me Link.” she pressed him. “Did you come here with your parents? Are they in the party sent to greet us?” To Mipha’s surprise however, the boy’s ready smile faded at these words. He took an anxious and somber expression.

“No…” said Link, looking down at his feet again. “They are…well…not around anymore.” Mipha’s expression changed to a horrified one. She backtracked again.

“I am so sorry!” she said quickly. “I did not mean to ask about something so painful.” Link looked up her again, that ready smile back on his face.

“It’s okay.” he said gruffly. “I came here with my teacher and some other grown-ups.” Link told her.

“I see…” said Mipha slowly, gazing at Link. As she surveyed his young face closely, she could see a sort of quiet anguish buried deep within him. Her heart ached at the thought of such a sweet boy losing his family at such a young age. Yet…impressively, there was also a sort of silent strength to him, a determination to continue on in the face of such horrors. In light of her own grief, Mipha felt a strong rush of admiration for the boy.

“I know how you feel…”said Mipha turning away from him, her gaze downcast toward her knees. Her hands balled together into fists in her lap. “I lost my mother too.” Link looked up at her with eyes round as rupees.

“I’m sorry.” he said gently. But then he looked up at her, that smile back in place once again. “Can I help?” he asked her. Mipha looked taken aback. Affection for the boy welled up inside her again at the boy’s innocence and sincerity.

“Oh no.” she said shaking her head. “There isn’t much anyone can do. But thank you, Link.” They looked at each other for a moment in silence.

“Hey, do you want one of my apples?” Link said suddenly, kneeling down to grab one from his satchel. “I brought a lot with me. It would be nice if someone else took one.” He held out a particularly large apple out to her. As if on que, Mipha’s stomach gurgled in agreement with the young Hylian’s offer. “I suppose that is my que to say yes!” said Mipha brightly. “I would love to sample one of your fruit, Master Link. Thank you.”

She took one of the apples and looked at it curiously. Fruit like this didn’t grow much in Lanayru. As such, this would be the first apple she ever tried. She bit gingerly into the apple, her tastebuds marveling at the apple's juices. “It’s delicious!” she said happily. Link beamed at her, his bright blue eyes sparkling with delight at the Zora Princess’s approval. To Mipha, it was nothing short of adorable.

_I do believe I’m starting to like this boy_ , thought Mipha, grinning back at him. In fact I’d say I already do.

Having warmed up to each-other almost immediately, the Zora Princess and the Hylian Swordsmen retreated to the edge of the cliff Mikau lake stood on, their legs, dangling off the side.

“Umm…Link?” said Mipha suddenly, watching the young Hylian take another enthusiastic bite into his apple. “Out of curiosity, may I ask how old you are?” Link grinned at her.

“I’m almost five.” he told her, grinning. “Well, more like four and a half. Almost!” he added hastily, and Mipha giggled. “If its okay to ask,” said Link shooting a sideways glance at her. “May I ask how old you are, Mipha?”

“Oh!” said Mipha in surprise. “That’s…a bit tricky.” she told him. “I suppose if I were to measure it in years…it would make me about twenty five years of age.”

“What?!” Link exclaimed, nearly dropping his apple in shock. He gaped at Mipha, his eyes round again. “But…you look so young!”

“I feel I should explain.” said Mipha smiling at him. Great goodness how many times is this boy going to make me smile, she wondered internally. It seems even in the short time she had met this boy, she simply couldn’t stop smiling. “Zora’s age at a much slower rate than Hylians. I’m still considered a child by Zora standards.”

“Wow!” Link breathed. “That’s so cool! Its like you get to be a kid forever!”

“Believe me, Link. It goes by faster than you think.” said Mipha, and they both laughed.

“I know what you mean.” said Link smiling up at her. “I can’t believe I’ve been training with Orca for almost half a year. It feels like just yesterday I was living with my Mom and Dad on the Great Plateau.” He then went on and told her all about growing up in New Skyloft, and about his mother and father. It seemed to cheer him up greatly to confide in her about it.

As for Mipha, she found that it was making a huge impact on her. In the days since her mother had passed, it was as though a horrible knot had embedded itself in her stomach, one that was far too deep and painful to ever resolve. But with each passing moment, as her liking for the little Hylian grew and grew, the knot in her stomach lessened with each passing second.

“It sounds like a wonderful place, this ‘New Skyloft.’” said Mipha with keen interest. “I hardly ever leave Zora’s Domain. Perhaps we could visit it together sometime!” she suggested brightly. Now where did that come from? Mipha wondered. In spite of just meeting not to mention their age difference, she found that she was already opening up to Link more so than she had with any of the other Zora.

“That would be great!” said Link excitedly. “I’d love to go back some day. Probably not for a while though.” he added, which surprised her.

“What do you mean?” she asked him.

“Well…after what happened there…what happened to my parents.” said Link, hesitating slightly. It was clear the topic of his parents’ fate was still one of great pain to him. He sighed and stopped speaking for a moment, his face becoming momentarily stoic and unreadable. Mipha watched him quietly, not daring to coax out what had happened more so than he already let on.

“My mom said I gotta live for the future.” he said finally. “It was the last thing she ever said to me.” he said, looking up at Mipha, his dancing blue eyes very bright. “She said I’ve been given a gift, and that I should use it to live for the future and protect what’s most important.” Mipha’s eyes had widened inadvertently as she watched Link speak. It was as though all the emotion that was damned up in her stomach was finally flowing out of her. The lump in her throat seemed to diminish.

“Protect what’s most important.” Mipha repeated, looking out at the Domain. “I like that. And what is it to you thats most important?” she asked, looking back at him, trying to read his face.

Link smiled up at her. “Important stuff like my friends.” He told her simply. At that moment words he found himself desperate to say danced tantalizingly on his tongue. He wondered if he dared to add what he was hoping to add, to say what he was hoping to say. His recklessness overcame his doubt. “Friends like you, I hope?” he added hopefully. Mipha looked taken aback at this.

“Are you…saying you’d like to be friends one day?” she asked slowly, looking at him serenely. Link hesitated and then grinned at her apologetically.

“Well…yeah.” he said sheepishly. “You’re pretty much the nicest person ever. It would be great to have a friend like you.” He continued to look at her with those petulant adorable eyes. It was too cute for her. Mipha couldn’t help it. She beamed back at him.

“Of course we can be friends.” she said enthusiastically. “But not one day.” Link looked up at her perplexed. “Not one day.” she repeated, continuing to smile at him. “Because we’re going to be friends starting now.” Link gazed at her with those big round eyes, an ear splitting and excited grin taking over his young face, Mipha returned the expression and before either of them knew it, they had both burst out laughing.

 

“This is so great!” said Link raising his arms in jubilation. “I’m so glad to have found a friend-“ But at that moment, Mipha yelped as Link’s chain mail slid down his forearms.

“You’re hurt!” she said, her voice higher than it was previously. “She pointed at the many cuts, bruises, and welts that decorated both of Link’s forearms.

“What? Oh these?” said Link looking at them dismissively. “They don’t hurt that much.” He showed them to Mipha.

“Where on earth did you get all these injuries?” she asked, looking at him, her amber eyes both reproachful and concerned.

“Training mostly.” said Link simply. “But I got this one from another lizalfos on the way here.” he pointed to the small gash on his cheek and the large cuts on his hand and wrist from the monster’s barbed tongue. “I don’t mind getting hurt as long as my friend’s don’t!” he added brightly. But Mipha shook her head exasperatedly.

“Hold out your arm for me please.” Mipha instructed him. “I would like to go ahead and return your kindness for the apple.” Nonplussed but trusting, Link did as he was told and held out out his right arm. Mipha gripped his elbow gently but firmly with her left hand, and held her hand over a particularly large bruise on Link’s arm.

“Umm Mipha?” said Link confused. “What are you doing?”

“I am going to take care of those wounds for you.” Mipha told him. Link’s confusion seemed to magnify.

“Huh?” he asked confused. “What do you mean, take care of- oh!” At that moment Mipha began to move her hand in a small circular notion, and a bright blue aura surrounded her her webbed and clawed fingers. His eyes widened at the mystical energy that poured from her palm. Then to his complete and utter astonishment, the bruise began to fade. It was as though the bruise were but a dirt stain, and she was merely wiping it away. Slowly but surely, the bruise became smaller and smaller, until soon nothing was left but clean unblemished skin. The bruise had vanished completely.

“It’s gone!” Link exclaimed, looking up at Mipha, amazed. Mipha’s bright yellow eyes seemed to glow amidst the bright blue embers emanating from her hand.

“I take it this is your first time seeing healing magic?” she said, smiling at his expression. Link nodded wordlessly. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen.

 Mipha was an exceptional Zora in many ways. She was known for her kindness and her desire to help those in need. The Royal Guard hailed her as a prodigy in the way of the spear. Her intellect made her the apple of her teacher Muzu’s eye. But perhaps what was most extraordinary about Mipha was the rare gift she had possessed since birth. With her healing touch, she used it regularly to heal the soldiers who patrolled the highlands and the warriors with whom she sparred, and the people adored her all the more for it.

But while her ability to heal was a gift that her people prized and filled her with pride, it now served as a great wellspring of regret that fed the pools of her anguish. Bumps, bruises, even broken bones were easy fixes for Mipha’s magic. But diseases…plagues…she had no power over them. It was one of the things that still kept her up at night, and made her insides bubble with guilt. If she had only found a way to heal the sick as well as the injured, maybe her mother would still be here…

Then again, she thought in a strange attempt at a silver lining, if her mother was still here, perhaps the peculiar Hylian child she had met would not be here…

Mipha insisted on healing all of Link’s wounds and she kept at it silently. After several minutes, Link’s face, forearms, and neck were completely free of abrasions. “Does that feel better?” Mipha asked him, letting go of his elbow. Link touched his newly healed skin, not believing his eyes.

“That’s amazing! You’re amazing!” Link exclaimed. And without warning, Link reached out and hugged her tightly around the middle. Surprised but delighted, Mipha returned the embrace, squeezing him gently. “Thank you Mipha! Thank you so much!”

“You’re very welcome, Link.” said Mipha gently. A great happiness welled up inside her as she hugged the little Hylian boy. It was the happiest she had felt in months. “And for the record, I think you’re truly special too.” At that moment, the rain that pounded and flooded Hyrule without end finally slowed to a drizzle for a moment, and then stopped.

“Hey! It stopped raining.” said Link looking up at the sky. “I hope the sun comes out soon. It feels like forever since I’ve seen it!”

“Yes it does.” Mipha agreed. It then occurred to her that it must be getting late. And indeed judging by the position of the sun’s shadow behind the drab storm cloud, she judged that she and Link had been talking for quite some time. “It’s getting late.” said Mipha looking up at the clouds. Then she looked back at Link. “What say you and I head back to the Domain together?” Link grinned at her and nodded in agreement.

 

While the Zora Princess and Hylian Swordsman bonded near the water’s edge, the council meeting held in King Dorephan’s Throne Room was well underway.

The Throne Room of Zora’s Domain was a magnificent room. Encased within the statue of the great koi fish, it had marble floors and walls and pristine glass windows embedded with jems. Several fountains lined the wall which chimed merrily, and lessened the echo. But the main attraction was the great throne itself, carved from the same luminescent silver which made Zora’s Domain famous.

Resting on the phone, his head towering over the meeting’s attendees in a crown of matching silver, sat King Dorephan. To his right, stood the members of the Zora Council of Elders: Demon Sergeant Seggin, Royal Attendant Muzu, Domain Historian Jiahato, Master Blacksmith Dento, and Trello, Zora Royal Guard and Seggin’s second in command. Kneeling before the King were the small group of outsiders; the Hylian party of four: Orca, Rohan, and the two Sheikah Researchers.

“Your Highness, King Dorephan…” Rohan was speaking, his head bowed as if in prayer. “We bring you greetings from King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.” The Zora Council members watched the strangers haughtily, with Muzu taking a great sniff of disapporval. King Dorephan raised a massive hand to shush his council.

“We first and foremost want to extend to you our condolences over the loss of the Queen…” Rohan proceeded. “and second, we wish to extend our aid to your Domain.” The King did not speak, his yellow eyes on the tiny Hylian below him. At this Rohan looked up. “Is there any aid that we can provide to you at this time? King Rhoam is keen to show his support.” The Zora council muttered amongst themselves at these words but did not speak up. Instead they looked to their King.

King Dorephan’s face broke into a genial smile as he leaned forward. “It is good to see,” he began, “that the good King of Hyrule still values our friendship.” Dorephan shifted slightly in his chair before he spoke again. “My Queen left this world all too soon, and it will take time for us all to heal. The loss has wounded all of us, especially my daughter…” he sighed as the weight of his wife’s death seemed to press upon his shoulders.

“As for aid…”he continued. “I do believe we could use your help. You said you had a report Sergeant Seggin?” Seggin stepped forward and cleared his throat authoritatively.

“That is correct, my king.” said Seggin promptly. “My men patrolling the Zora River to the west and the Zodobon Highlands to the south have reported a recent increase in dangerous beasts. We have never seen such creatures tarry so close our lands in a long time.” The Zora council continued to mutter darkly at this.

“Our warriors can manage the current beasts in our lands for the time being.” Seggin continued. “But at this rate, I fear the beasts are on the rise.”

“Esteemed Councilman, it is the same in our lands.” said Rohan, nodding appreciatively to Seggin. Several months ago, our lands were victim to widespread attacks by these beasts. We have also seen the re-emergence of the Yiga Clan.” The tension in the throne room increased at these words.

“In response to the attacks on our land, the King consulted a fortune teller from the Sheikah Tribe.” said Rohan, gesturing to the two researchers who nodded darkly. “The fortune teller made a prophecy to His Majesty. The Prophecy said that these signs foretell the return of Calamity Ganon.” The council members exchanged strained looks. Even in the secluded Zora’s domain they were well aware of the legends of Calamity Ganon. As fresh mutterings broke out again, Muzu cleared his throat and spoke out against this.

“What load of nonsense is this?” he said vehemently, looking at the Hylians with great dislike. “Calamity Ganon was destroyed 10,000 years ago. He is gone!”

“The Yiga Clan don’t think its nonsense.” Orca pointed out sharply. “Why else would they be on the move after all this time. They must be aware of something we are not. There is a tide of darkness coming, and unless we work together it will consume us all!” Muzu scoffed angrily.

“Preposterous!” He turned to the King. “Your Majesty, these outsiders bring no evidence to support their outlandish claim! I propose we have them removed from our domain at once-“

“ENOUGH!” King Dorephan raised his massive fin and Muzu fell silent. Silence fell in around them. “What does the King propose we do about this threat?” he said finally.

The Hylians exchanged relieved glances. “The prophecy made to the King covers that too.” said Rohan. “The power to oppose the Calamity lies dormant beneath the ground.” he recited. “The king has already great progress on that front. Interpreting it to mean that the tools needed to defeat Ganon are hidden within the earth, the king has chosen to heed the prophecy and excavate large areas of land. That is when we found the Guardians.”

The Hylian party went on to explain that the Guardians were mechanical soldiers that fought autonomously, and that with the aid of the Sheikah, the King hoped to prepare them for the coming battle.

“Using these ancient relics, we believe we can be well prepared to defend ourselves should Ganon ever show his face in our world again.” Rohan finished.

“I see.” said King Dorephan. “It appears that your king is moving proactively to defend this world. How can the Zora be of help?”  
“Thank you for the offer, Your Majesty.” said Rohan gratefully. “In addition to the Guardians, our workers have also uncovered something far greater buried in the earth: a giant machine meant to be piloted by a warrior. We have found a Divine Beast.” The Zora council exchanged yet another sequence of dark looks at each other following this development.

“According to legend, there are four of these mechanical wonders scattered across Hyrule.” Rohan continued. “King Rhoam believes that in order to save this world, we must find the remaining three.”

“Very well.” said King Dorephan. “Do you have any leads as to where to find the other three?”

“We do, Your Majesty.” said Rohan. “With the discovery of the Divine Beast in the desert, we believe that they are scattered to the four corners of Hyrule. The Rito and the Gorons have already agreed to aid in the search.” Rohan hesitated slightly. “Which brings us to your Domain.”

“OHO!” Muzu sneered triumphantly, pointing an accused finger at Rohan. “So now we get to the real reason Hyrule’s king sends a party to greet us. You wish to excavate Zora land, looking for relics! Compassion indeed!” He spat on the ground. “Typical Hylians!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The meeting went on in that same circular fashion just as Link and Mipha made it back to the Domain, talking and laughing. The heated discussion of the council meeting was palpable, and could be heard all the way from the platform just outside the throne room. “It sounds like the Elders are arguing again.” said Mipha concerned. It was rare for those meetings to sound so tense. Knowing that Muzu was in attendance, she suspected that he was doing more to anchor the conversation rather than push it forward.

“I think I’ll go and check on them.” said Mipha, making up her mind. As she made her way up the steps to the throne room, Link hesitated. She looked around to see where he had got to, frowning. “Coming Link?” she asked.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed.” Link confessed to her, remember Orca’s order to wait outside during the meeting. To his surprise however, Mipha hurried down the steps toward him, siezed his hands and pulled him up the steps with her.

“You are my friend, Link.” she said kindly. “Of course you are allowed.”

 Link and Mipha entered the throne room to find Rohan and Muzu glaring at each-other. Their heated debate had nearly escalated into shouting match before order was restored by King Dorephan. The King, council and Hylian ambassador all looked up at the two new arrivals. The Zora council gave cries of welcome to Mipha, while Orca shot Link a swift piercing and significant look.

“My dear Mipha!” boomed King Dorephan genially, raising his great fins in welcome. “So good to see you about! And say…” he leaned forward and smiled benignly at his daughter. Something had changed within her. She looked…happy, far happier than she had been of late. “I must say it is wonderful to see your smile again, my dear.” Mipha beamed at her father and bowed her head toward him. Link imitated her and followed suit hastily.

“And who is this young man?” King Dorephan inquired, turning his attention to Link. “Great Goddess, I don’t believe I’ve seen such a young Hylian.” Link gulped as he looked up into the great King’s face. He was even taller than he imagined.

“This is Link, father.” said Mipha, putting an arm around Link’s shoulder and pinning him to her side. “I have just had the pleasure of spending some time with him!” Link blushed furiously at Mipha’s statement but remained silent.

“Have you now?” inquired King Dorephan with great interest. His yellow eyes took in the boy’s appearence: training armor and gleaming golden sword; clearly a knight in training. A Zora Princess taking interest in a young Hylian swordsman…he had heard of something like this before…

But before King Dorephan could continue, Muzu stepped in. He was eyeing Link with a deep sense of distrust. “I hope you behaved yourself in the company of our Princess, little Hylian.” he said aggressively to Link. He gulped. But again, Mipha came to his aid.

“For the record, I found Master Link here to be one of the kindest and most genuine souls I have ever encountered, Muzu.” she said. There was an edge of coolness in her voice. “And I am usually a good judge of character.” Muzu spluttered initially, but his gaze softened. Mipha had always had a way of smoothing out his rough edges.

“Muzu, if I may…” King Dorephan cut in patiently. “I would like to take a closer look at this child myself. Your name is Link was it?” Link nodded silently. “You’ve been very quiet up until this point. Step forward.” Link hesitated but looked at Mipha, who nodded encouragingly. With a small nudge from her, Link stepped forward trembling slightly before the huge aquatic ruler.

King Dorephan leaned forward in his chair, his long tail fin swaying slightly as he did so, his yellow eyes on Link’s face. “Well young, Link. It appears my daughter has taken quite a liking to you. What say you to all of this?”

Link gulped, the back of his throat very dry. “I think Princess Mipha is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.” he said. His voice echoed throughout the chamber, and it had a proud and almost defiant tone to it. It was as though he was determined to prove himself to everyone there, including Zora and Hylian alike.

King Dorephan stared down at Link for a few seconds, before throwing his head back and laughing heartily. “I could not agree more, my dear boy! I could not agree more.” He smiled benignly down at Link. “I can see why my daughter likes you! Young as you are, it appears you have a strong light.” His eyes roved over the royal broadsword strapped to Link’s back. “Jabun’s beard, have you started training yet? Young as you are?”

At this, Master Orca spoke up. “Young Master Link here is actually my pupil, Your Majesty.” Link looked back at his teacher to find that Master Orca was beaming at him with a sort of fierce pride. “He is a true prodigy in way of the sword. He is only four year of age, and already he is defeating grown adults in his training back at the Castle.”

Mipha’s eyes widened. She knew he must have been gifted given his defeat of the Lizalfos earlier that day, but besting adults? At his age? She gazed in awe at the little Hylian boy at her side. _He is…truly special_ , she thought.

It was clear that her sentiments were shared by her father as his eyes widened too at the tales of Link’s feats at Hyrule Castle. “Extraordinary!” he boomed. “You and my dear Mipha are truly kindred spirits, it seems!” At this Muzu cleared his throat impatiently.

“Yes yes, this is all well and good.” he said, with the edge to his voice back firmly in place. “But may we turn our attention back to the discussion we were having previously? I know what you lot are getting at.” he glared at the Hylian party. “You wish to dig in Zora’s Domain for these so called relics do you not? Out of the question!” But at this King Dorephan had had enough. He stood up, so that his great head nearly touched the ceiling.

“I have made my decision, Muzu.” said Dorephan firmly. “Zora’s Domain will support Hyrule in its search for relics and the Divine Beasts.” Muzu’s mouth opened furiously in protest, but Dorephan cut him off again.

“Seeing the friendship between our dear Princess and this young Hylian should remind us that Hylians and Zoras have always worked together for the shared prosperity of our kingdoms. The fate of the Hylians is ours as well. If the prophecy does indeed come to pass, then the Zora must play our part as well in the battles to come.” The Hylian party exchanged looks of delight.

“Send word to your King.” Dorephan continued. “Let him know that the Zora are ready to offer their aid once again. We shall do all we can to search for these Divine Beasts. Meeting adjourned!”

———————————————————————————————————————

“That was outstanding, Link!” said Orca, which was from him extravagant praise. The meeting had come to an end and the Hylian party was gathered at the foot of the stairs to the King’s chambers. The sun had fully set now, and stars were now popping up in the now clear night sky.

All four of the adults had offered Link praise for earning the respect of the King and the Princess. Orca clapped his young pupil on the back. Even the ambassador, Rohan had to step forward to offer his praise. “I don’t admit this often, but I had you all wrong, kid.” said Rohan, offering his hand in apologies. “You’re one special kid, thats for certain. I look forward to watching your career with great interest.” Link smiled politely as he shook Rohan’s hand.

“Thanks, Rohan.” he said kindly.

“King Dorephan has secured us beds at the Inn.” Orca told the group. “Shall we turn in early?” But Link wasn’t paying attention. He was smiling at the young Zora Princess that was watching him from the other side of the platform.

“You guys go ahead.” Link told them. “I’d like to stay out for a bit if that’s okay.”

Promising to not stay out too late, Link ran up to Mipha and fell into step beside her. “Come with me.” Mipha told him. “I want to show you one of my favorite places.” Taking his hand, Mipha led him to one of the waterfalls that spilled off the platform. “I hope you don’t mind getting wet.” Mipha said. Link just shook his head. If it meant spending more time with his new friend, getting wet was hardly a large price to pay.

“Good! Now climb onto my shoulders.” Mipha told him, as she knelt down. Link did as he was told and fastened his arms around her neck. “All secured?” Mipha asked him.

“Yup!” said Link.

“Good! Let’s go.” said Mipha, and she dived of the platform. The water was chilly in the distant, but Mipha swam through it as if she were a bird through clouds, and before he knew it, they were swimming up a vast waterfall, far larger than the one at Mikau Lake. Mipha dived and flipped as she wam upstream, and when she reached the top, she flipped upward and landed gracefully on the hard marvel surface.

“This is the Veiled Falls, Link.” said Mipha as she let him down onto the ground. “It’s the largest Waterfall in Zora’s Domain.” Dazed and hardly believing that he had just swam up a waterfall, Link found his voice.

“I know I’ve said this like a zillion times.” said Link dazed. “But you really are amazing Mipha!” Mipha beamed at him. Soon, the pair found themselves sitting over the cliffside looking up at the stars above.

“It feels like a lifetime since I’ve seen these stars.” said Mipha, her yellow eyes reflecting the glittering sky above.

“Yeah.” said Link, leaning back on his hands. “I don’t think I’ve seen a night with these many stars in forever!” They both sighed in silence as they watched more and more stars creep out of hiding. Suddenly, another shooting star flew across the sky, and landed somewhere in the mountains far to the south.

“A shooting star!” Mipha exclaimed, grinning at Link. “Make a wish, Link!”

“Well…actually my wish came true.” Link told her. Mipha tore her gaze from the site of the fallen star and gazed at Link puzzled.

“This is going to sound kind of silly so please don’t laugh!” Link began, but Mipha shook her head, so he continued.

“Before we came here to the Domain, I saw a shooting star just like the one that appeared just now.” Link explained. “It’s been really hard to make friends back at the castle, so I made a wish on the star.” he grinned sheepishly at Mipha.

“I asked it to give me a true friend; someone I could always talk to no matter what. And…I think the star came through for me! Cause right after I made the wish, Orca told me we were coming here…and…” He hesitated and looked deep into Mipha’s eyes. “That’s when I met you.”

Truly touched by Link’s words, Mipha shifted closer to him, and put her arms around Link. Link buried his face into her neck. He could hardly ever recall ever being hugged like this, just like his mother and father did. He wrapped his arms around her torso and they held each-other. For how long, he didn’t know.

“Truthfully Link…” Mipha said gently, her face radiant and loving. “I think I was the one who got lucky.” Link peered into her face, his expression confused.

“Before you came here, I was awash in a pool of tears.” she told him, her eyes very bright. “I did not think I would ever feel cheerful again…But then you came along.” She sighed and ruffled his hair in a sisterly sort of way. “Somehow…just by being you, you gave me the strength to keep going, to live for the future as you put it…I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for that.”

Link grinned at her. “Hey…that’s what friends are for, right?” Mipha giggled and hugged him tightly again.

 

“Right.”

 

They stayed out for a good while longer, talking until exhaustion finally took its toll on Link. His head drooping onto Mipha’s shoulder. Mipha resolved to carry him back to the Domain, to the Inn where the others were staying.

She laid him gently on the waterbed at the inn. Link was already fast asleep. She watched him sleep for a few moments, before finally turning to leave, creeping out the inn as quietly as she could.

 

After checking in that Sidon was fast asleep, Mipha retired to her own private nesting pool. Setting her belongings down by the water’s edge, she settled herself into the pool preparing to sleep. Strangely she found herself restless, her mind replaying the precious time she had spent with Link that day, and marveling at the impact he had made on her. Her eye caught the book she was using for Muzu’s lessons and she thought back to her intention to simply observe Link from afar…

Resolving not to use her time with Link for the assignment, she instead felt the need to write about what happened today. She felt she needed to always remember this day, and the special bond she now held with the small Hylian boy that had wandered across her path. Mipha pulled herself out of the pool and grabbed her quill and diary. Laying on her belly near the pool with her diary propped open, she set her quill on the first blank page and began to write:

_At the request of Hyrule's King, a group of outsiders came to greet us at the domain. One of them was a Hylian child of only about four years of age. His name was Link._

Link’s shining happy face bubbled upward into her mind’s eye and she had to stifle a giggle.

_He made quite a first impression. He was curious and full of energy, with a ready smile. Are all Hylian children that way?_

Her memory fast forwarded to the defeat of the Lizalfos, and the old knight’s recounting of Link’s skill during his training. One thing that surely sets him apart is his swordsmanship, which I hear is exceptional. He has even bested adults.

Mipha paused as she remembered the many injuries Link had weathered during their first conversation, and she shook her head at her new friend’s affinity for getting himself hurt.

_He must be somewhat reckless, however, as he was covered in bruises. Wishing to be helpful, I healed his wounds for him. It must have been his first time seeing healing magic, as he looked up at me with big, round eyes._

As Mipha reminisced about Link’s amazement at the sight of her healing magic, her heart swelled with affection. Content with her recount, she made out one final line:

_It was...adorable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. To clarify, Link and Mipha will definitely be paired for this work. Mipha was easily my favorite champion and the one I grieved for most when I found that she was impossible to save. Thanks for reading and dropping those kudos, and as always feedback is more than welcome. Next Chapter we're going to be exploring Princess Zelda's role in all of this, so stay tuned for Chapter 9: Princess Zelda. Until then, take care!
> 
> K.P.


	9. Princess Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda enjoys one last golden day of peace with her mother and Urbosa. Like Link, she suffers a great loss at a young age, and soon sets on the path of fruitless and perpetual adoration for the goddesses in the hopes of awakening her sealing magic. Urbosa's Diary and King Rhoam's Journal were the primary building blocks of this chapter.

“Rise and shine, my dear Zelda! Spread your wings and fly, my little bird!” The young Princess of Hyrule’s face, youthful and radiant, recoiled as the hangings around her bed were torn back by her mother. Slowly opening her emerald green eyes, the little Princess yawned and gingerly propped herself up on her elbows to find her mother beaming at her with the sweetest of smiles.

 

“Happy Birthday, darling!” Queen Marin swooped down and planted a large kiss on her daughter’s forehead. Even by the standards of royalty, Queen Marin’s beauty was unmatched. Tall and lean with a heart shaped face and emerald green eyes, her golden hair framed her head like a crown, making the actual tiara she wore seem almost redundant.

 

The young Zelda rubbed the sleep from her eyes and her face broke into a shining smile. “Good morning, Mother!” said the young Princess happily as she jumped out of bed and ran into the Queen’s outstretched arms. Zelda’s mother hugged her tightly, stroking her long polished fingers through Zelda’s hair.

 

“I can’t believe my little bird is six years old today.” said Marin. Their hug broke and she cupped her daughter’s face in her hands. “You’ll be all grown up before your father and I even know it.” She sighed, the tiniest drop of sadness mingled in with her happiness and her love for her daughter.

 

“Right! Well lets get a move on!” Queen Marin said briskly. “Your Auntie Urbosa and I have a surprise planned for you!” Zelda’s eyes became round and she yelped softly in delight.

 

“Urbosa?” she asked tremulously. “Urbosa is coming here?”

 

“That’s right, my love.” Her mother told her. “She’ll be here soon, so we’ll need to do breakfast quickly and get a move on!” Zelda nodded happily. She was about to make her way for her closet to change into a clean dress, but her mother called her back, holding a large box. “Why don’t you open this first?” Her mother told her, holding the box out to her. “Your father commissioned this for your big day!”

 

Zelda took the box eagerly, placed it on the bed, and opened it. She gave a squeal of delight. Inside was a beautiful and ornate dress; bottle green with gold trimming. “Your father thought it would bring out the color of your eyes, dear.” said her mother fondly. Zelda rushed back to her mother and threw herself into her arms.

 

“Thank you Mother!” Zelda cried, hugging her mother tightly around the waist. “It is the most beautiful dress! I’ll be sure to thank Father when I see him today!”

 

“See that you do!” her mother told her, her eyes twinkling. “I daresay he may have outdone himself…”

 

Zelda placed her new dress over her head and surveyed herself. It was a perfect fit with the gold trim and green thread complimenting her blonde hair and green eyes perfectly. _Oh Mother and Father…_ she thought as she surveyed herself in her mirror. _This dress is beautiful! I’m so happy!_ Carrying her dress and carrying herself as the dignified princess she was, Zelda made her way down to the Dining Hall for Breakfast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Rhoam was already seated in the Dining Room when Zelda walked in with her mother. It was a long and handsome room, with an arched ceiling, beautiful glass windows, with a luxurious crimson carpet that covered the stone floor. King Rhoam looked up from the report he was reading at the sound of the approaching footsteps, his face splitting into a wide grin as he recognized them to be the steps of his wife and daughter.

 

“My dear Zelda!” he said jovially as Zelda rushed forward to hug her father. “A very happy birthday to you! By the Goddesses…” he said, drinking in Zelda in her beautiful new dress. “You are your mother born again; beautiful beyond words.” Zelda positively glowed at the compliment as she took her seat at the table.

 

“Your idea was marvelous, dear.” The Queen said. She planted a kiss on her husband’s forehead. King Rhoam grinned at her tenderly.

 

“I thought it would.” he replied. “But I didn’t stop there. I took the liberty of having the staff prepare a favorite for our princess-“

 

“Fruitcake!” Zelda cried out happily as she surveyed the dishes laid out on the table. Of all the food in the world, Fruitcake was Princess Zelda’s number one favorite delicacy. A festive dish and a must for celebrations, fruitcake was said to possess a magic all its own, clearing the mind and enhancing it to accept the extraordinary.

 

Zelda took a large bite and chewed greedily, her face alit with pure childhood bliss. Upon swallowing, she looked at her father. “How are the relics coming along, father?” She asked him. Rhaom’s thick body twisted in his chair as he looked at her.

 

“They’re coming along well!” said the King. “We’re finding more and more Guardians every day, and the Zora have agreed to aid us in the search for the Divine Beasts!” Zelda’s eyes lit up with the same wildfire that always flickered whenever they discussed relics. Given her work ethic and thirst for knowledge, her parents reasoned that she was sure to grow up to be one of Hyrule’s greatest scholars.

“That’s wonderful!” said Zelda happily, taking another bite of fruitcake. “I do so hope that I’ll get the chance to research them one day!”

 

“You will, my little bird.” said her mother. She had taken a seat next to Zelda and was helping herself to a piece of fruitcake. “But it won’t be long until you begin your training with me.” Zelda looked at her mother curiously. “Another year or so, and you’ll be ready.” said the Queen, looking at her daughter lovingly. Zelda nodded excitedly.

 

King Rhoam looked up at his wife from his notes and nodded approvingly. Queen Marin was referring to the sacred power that was the birthright to all women of the Royal Family. Having descended from the Goddess Hylia herself, all of Hyrule’s Princesses were gifted with powerful holy magic. It was one of the vital pieces of the prophecy and the key to Hyrule’s salvation.

 

“Your Highness!” The Royal Family of three looked up. A royal guard had entered the dining room. “Lady Urbosa has just arrived and awaits you in the courtyard.”

 

“Excellent! Let’s be off, Zelda!” said Marin, standing up. Zelda followed suit and took her mother’s hand. “We must not keep my dear old friend waiting!”She turned back to King Rhoam. “We’ll be back by Sunset, Rhoam.” She called. King Rhoam waved merrily at them.

 

“Have a good time, girls!” he called back.

 

========================================================================================

 

Standing tall and proud in the Castle Courtyard, her long dark red hair flowing gently in bright sunny day’s breeze, Lady Urbosa surveyed the scene around her. In terms of appearance, she was nothing like the native Hylians that called the castle and the surrounding town home. A member of the reclusive Gerudo race, she was tall and muscular, with deeply tan skin and bright green eyes.

 

Hailing from the hot and harsh desert far to the southwest, her garb was appropriate and well adapted for such an environment. Her torso was decorated by a shapely and jeweled breast plate which fell only to her mid-drift.Her shoulders were covered by similarly elegant shoulder guards, and her arms were covered by an assortment of gold bracelets and bangles.An elegant black cloth was draped around her waist to form a skirt.

 

Hooked onto her lower back, was a magnificent green and gold shield and an ornately jeweled scimitar. Signature weapons of the Gerudo Chief, they were revered for their durability and their efficiency in combat. In the hands of a skilled warrior like Urbosa, they became whirls of brilliant color in her beautiful deadly dance.

 

“URBOSA!”

 

Urbosa jerked her head in the direction of the newcomer’s voice, and her eyes alit at the sight of the Queen of Hyrule rushing toward her, her little daughter trying to keep up just behind her. The Queen threw herself into Urbosa’s arms and kissed her on the cheek as Urbosa let out a great booming and boisterous laughter.

 

“Marin, my dear friend! It is so good to see you!” said Urbosa bracingly, wrapping her arms around the Queen and hugging her tightly. Urbosa’s eyes then fluttered down to the tiny Princess smiling at her feet. She knelt down and scooped the young Hylian princess with her free arm and hugged her tightly. “There is my favorite Princess!”

 

“Auntie Urbosa, it is so wonderful to see you again!” said Zelda, her eyes wildfires of delight. “I missed you terribly.”

 

“And I have missed you, my Princess.” said Urbosa tenderly. She set Zelda back down on the stone floor. “Well, shall we be off ladies?” said Urbosa in a business-like sort of way.

 

“Yes I daresay we shall.” said Marin, smiling, and taking her daughter’s hand and her dear friend’s arm, the royal party of three set off.

 

\-------------------------

 

Out of the Castle, beyond the walls of the Castle, the Queen, Princess and Gerudo Chief were riding on horseback out into the fields north of the Castle. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a faint forget-me-not blue, and there was a scent in the air of summer’s end.

 

“How was your journey from the desert, Urbosa?” Queen Marin asked. “I’ve been meaning to plan another visit. It has been far too long!” Urbosa grinned at her.

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” she said smoothly. “And yes, you are overdue for a visit soon Marin. I’ve been hoping for a rematch on our sand seals!”

 

“Huh? Sand seals?” Zelda asked, puzzled. She was riding behind her mother on the white stallions reserved only to the royal family.

 

“What’s this? You haven’t told her about any of our adventures yet, Marin?” said Urbosa, putting a hand to her heart and feigning indignation. “I’m heart broken!” But the way her lip curled betrayed her, and soon both Marin and Urbosa were laughing.

 

“I wanted Zelda to see the desert for herself first.” said Marin with a wink to Urbosa. “I could never do the beauty of the Gerudo Desert justice.”

 

“What is the desert like?” piped up Zelda curiously, looking over at Urbosa. “I’ve learned a bit about it in lessons, but I would love to hear what its like from someone who lives there…”

 

They carried on like that, with the conversation soon turning to how Urbosa and Marin had first met many years previously…

 

It was nearly twenty seven years previously, when Marin herself was just the young Princess of Hyrule. Her father, the reigning King of that age was hosting a summit in which all of Hyrule’s leaders were invited: Rito and Zora Elders, Goron patriarchs, and the Gerudo Chief and her warriors. It was there that Urbosa and Marin met and the two took to each-other at once.

 

While the leaders of Hyrule met, Urbosa and Marin amused themselves to no end playing hide and seek, exploring the Castle’s secret passages, and sneaking into the kitchens for extra helpings of cakes and pasties. By the end of the trip, Urbosa and Marin were inseperable, and before long Marin begged her mother and father to allow her to visit Urbosa in Gerudo Town. They agreed.

 

Sure enough, whenever Marin was on holiday from lessons, without fail she was escorted to Gerudo Town where she could stay with Urbosa each summer. Each year they would wile away the hot desert days swimming in the nearby oasis, browsing the jewelry shops and food markets, and racing one another using sand seals.

 

“All this reminiscing has made me nostalgic.” said Marin, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes. Urbosa had just finished regaling Zelda with a stirring tale of Marin winning her first ever Sand Seal race.”

 

“I let her win of course.” said Urbosa, grinning at her friend. “She was my honored guest. It seemed only fair.”

 

“If I recall correctly, I believe you missed one of the checkpoints and ended up going in the wrong direction!” laughed Marin, shaking her head at Urbosa. “Or was that part of your winning strategy!” Zelda giggled at this while Urbosa threw her head back and laughed heartily.

 

They were nearing their destination: the Irch Plain, which lied just northwest of Hyrule Castle. The Queen and Urbosa had planned to spend the day lounging there in the tall grass. Marin knew her daughter Zelda was particularly passionate about botany, and she was keen to let Zelda have free reign in the wild to observe what she loved to observe. The fields of Hyrule were unusually peaceful, it was hard to believe that a year previously the Kingdom seemed on the brink of annihilation in the wake of the Blood Moon attacks-

 

“SCREEECH!”

 

Urbosa and the Queen ordered their steeds to a halt, and Zelda clung closely to her mother. A monstrous sound had just echoed across the grassy plains they had been crossing. The two women looked around frantically for the source of the noise-

 

And that was when they saw them.

 

A monster camp, an unfamiliar and ugly blot upon the familiar landscape had been set up in one of the fields nearby. Judging by the smoke rising from the camp and the ugly imp-like bokos that were prancing around it, they had started a fire. Urbosa and Marin looked at eachother significantly, while Zelda peered from one to the other anxiously.

 

“Perhaps we should go back.” Zelda said trembling slightly. “We could all just have tea in the Castle-“ But both Urbosa and Marin were now charging forth the monster camps. As they did so, one of the sentries on one of the crudely lit towers pulled a crudely carved horn from its belt and blew it. The others were alerted!

 

“Mother! Urbosa!” called out Zelda, terrified. “What do we do-“

 

Before she could even finish her sentence, Urbosa leapt off her mount and drew her Daybreaker Shield and her Scimitar of the Seven. Marin likewise got off her steed too. _Why is mother getting off too?_ Zelda thought frantically. Her mother wasn’t armed…she could be in serious danger!

 

Two of the bokos were now charging towards Urbosa, wielding clumsily crafted spears. Urbosa made quick work of them as she danced her beautiful lethal dance. More bokos were coming though. Easily parrying their attacks and gracefully cutting through their defenses, Urbosa stroke down the monsters as though they were made of glass.

 

The monsters were now marshalling over a tall and hulking creature. It was a Moblin. As the moblin advanced on them, raising a huge wooden club, Queen Marin stepped forward and raised her hand, her palm facing forward.

 

A golden jet of light erupted from her hand with the force of a small bomb. It blinded Urbosa and Zelda as the Queen used her legendary magic to annihilate the Moblin. Before either of them knew it, Zelda and Urbosa opened their eyes. The light was fading. Zelda let out a gasp of shock at the sight before her.

 

The moblin was completely gone. Not a trace of it was left except for its wooden club which now lay multiple pieces. It was completely blown apart. Even more impressive was that all of the monster structures were now gone too. It was as though their very existence was wiped from the face of the world.

 

“Mother…?” Zelda said hoarsely. Her mouth had gone dry. “How did you…? What was…?” Marin put her arm down and smiled back at her daughter.

 

“That, my dear.” said Queen Marin, smiling in a satisfied sort of way at the look of utter astonishment on Zelda’s face, “is none other than sealing magic.”

 

\------------------------------------

 

“That was incredible!” cried out Zelda, looking at her mother with nothing short of adoration. They were now lounging in the grass on the Irch Plains, with Zelda sitting in between Urbosa and the Queen. “How did you learn to do all that? How DO you do all that?”

 

“All in good time, Zelda.” said Marin. She put her arm around her daughter. “Don’t trouble yourself with it now. As I said: it won’t be long until you begin your training to unlock your sealing power.” Zelda’s eyes widened at this.

 

“I have this power too?” Zelda said incredulously looking up at her mother.

 

“Of course, my love.” Her mother told her warmly. “This magic is the birthright of every woman in the Royal Family. I can use it. Your grandmother could use it. Your ancestors could use it all the way back to the mortal incarnation of Hylia herself.”

 

“Wow…”Zelda whispered gazing up at her mother. She suddenly squinted her face in concentration and held out her hand in a clear imitation of her mother. “I don’t feel anything though.” She said, looking slightly put out. Urbosa and Marin laughed.

 

“Don’t worry, dear. In time your magic will reveal itself.” Her mother told her reassuringly. “Then you’ll be able to do all sorts of things.”

 

“Like what?” Zelda asked.

 

“Well for starters you’ll be able to connect with the spirits of our wold.” said Marin, running her finger through her daughter’s hair. “Your grandmother could hear all sorts of voices from the Spirit Realm.”

 

“I remember that!” said Urbosa, recognition dawning on her face. “Your mother used to visit all the Springs in Hyrule and would come back with some of the most amazing stories!”

 

“Can you hear spirits, Mother?” Zelda asked, her eyes very wide.

 

“Indeed I can, my love.” said Marin as she continued to stroke Zelda’s hair. “And one day soon you will too.”

 

“I will?” Zelda asked.

 

“Oh heavens, yes.” said Marin matter-of-factly. “Just as my mother’s power developed within me, so too will my own power develop within you.” Zelda let out a long sigh of amazement. The idea that such power lay dormant in her…it seemed too much to believe.

 

“But I don’t feel anything!” Zelda argued, her young face taking on an adorable pout. “I don’t think I have any such power.”

 

\------------------------------

 

“Zelda my love,” said her mother patiently, cupping her daughter’s face in her hand, “You can do anything. All will be well in the end.” Zelda still looked uncertainly at her mother, but before long the Queen’s loving smile overtook her, and she smiled back at her mother.

 

“Try not to fret about it too much, Princess.” Said Urbosa. “As your mother said, you’re still a year off from training.”

 

“That’s right.” her mother told her. “For now, you just focus on your studies and growing into a steady and valiant princess.” Zelda nodded. That much she could do.

 

“We should inform the king about what transpired here.” Urbosa told Marin. “It appears that beasts are growing bolder each passing day.”

 

“Indeed.” said Marin darkly. “Rhoam will need to increase security around the castle and perhaps organize patrols through the surrounding plains. Our people cannot suffer any more losses like the Blood Moon attacks. So many were lost that terrible night, including that Captain of the Royal Guard and his wife, leaving their little boy all alone in the world…”

 

Marin sighed, her angelic face overcome with distraught. Zelda looked up at her mother concerned. “Are you okay, mother?” Zelda asked anxiously, tugging slightly at the sleeve of her mother’s dress. Marin snapped out of her mournful reverie quickly.

 

“Yes, I’ll be alright, my little bird.” said Marin, and she hugged her daughter tightly.

 

“Princess, what is that?” Urbosa said suddenly, pointing a bright teal finger nail a short distance away. Zelda’s eyes followed Urbosa’s pointing finger to the object in question, and her eyes were wildfires yet again.

 

“It’s a Silent Princess!” she cried out happily. She rushed upward and knelt down before the exotic plant. Zelda had seen pictures of the plant before in textbooks during her studies, but a textbook could never do justice to the Silent Princess’s serene beauty. It was a beautiful flower with white petals that turned blue as the plant went inward.

 

“I’ve been studying them in my lessons!” Zelda explained animatedly to Marin and Urbosa. “Supposedly they bring good luck to couples who swear their love upon one!”

 

“Is that so?” said Urbosa taking great interest. “Is there someone special you’re thinking of swearing your love too yet, Zelda?” Marin giggled and shook her head at Urbosa.

 

“Of course not!” said Zelda, looking scandalized. “Even when I’m grown up I’ll be far to busy for boys. I need to focus on running Hyrule and researching ancient technology!” At this Urbosa and Marin were both laughing heartily.

 

“What’s so funny?” Zelda huffed, her excited face becoming rather cross. 

 

“Believe me, Zelda.” said Marin, stifling her giggle. “When you’re older you’ll may find yourself having a whole new perspective on love.” Zelda continued to look bewildered while Urbosa and Marin continued to laugh.

 

\----------------------------

 

Aside from the foreboding encroachment of monsters onto Hylian land, it was as close to a perfect day as Zelda had ever known. Embraced by the love of her mother and her dear friend Urbosa, Zelda would go to look back on that day as one of joyful childhood bliss. In the eerie calm that followed the Blood Moon, one might have hoped that Hyrule was an upward path towards peace and prosperity yet again.

 

Unfortunately, that could not be further than the case, for just two short months after Zelda’s birthday outing, tragedy suffered the kingdom of Hyrule yet again. It was a freak accident; an adverse happening that should never have been. Not a soul could have explained it, and no one could have ever prepared for it. But the results were more terrible than anyone in the kingdom could have ever imagined, as the good Queen of Hyrule was taken from the world.

 

It was just a few months after the Queen and her daughter had celebrated that perfect day out on the Ich Plains. All was going well. The Guardians were well on their way toward restoration, and news of the Divine Beast’s excavation in the Gerudo Desert were making progress. Monster camps were being broken up by patrol and even the Yiga Clan had suddenly slipped into quietude…or at least that’s what everyone thought.

 

But then…as if something out of a nightmare had made it self real, the unthinkable happened. An assassin slipped into the castle, silent as a shadow. Sneaking past all the guards, the Sheikah Researchers, the Hylian nobles, the Yiga Clan Assassin made his way down to the kitchens just in time for the Royal Family’s supper; his target: Queen Marin.

 

Having placed spies in Hyrule Castle, the Yiga were all too aware of the prophecy made to King Rhoam, as well as his plan to use Sheikah relics to defeat their master. While the King and his fools played their game digging up machines that should have stayed buried, the Yiga’s foremost concern was to neutralize one of the key figures in the prophecy: the princess set to inherit the sacred power.

 

Confronting Queen Marin out in the open would have been far too dangerous, at least in the current climate with the kingdom so alert and suspicious. Even on her own, Queen Marin was no pushover. Her mastery of sealing magic made her the most powerful sorceress alive. She had to be dealt with quietly.

 

While the head chef made his way to the washroom, the Yiga Clan assassin slipped a lethal and little known poison into the Queen’s evening tea. transparent, undetectable in taste or in odor, there would have been no way to have determine that the Queen was in danger, until it was too late.

 

His dark deed done, the Yiga Clan teleported away, just as the Chef came back, none the wiser that an intruder had just done the unthinkable…

 

Just as the Yiga had planned, overnight the Queen became terribly ill, and before Hyrule’s best doctors could even determine a diagnosis, the worst had come to pass. Queen Marin, radiant and celebrated, beloved by all that knew her, had passed on.

 

Hyrule was once again overtaken with despair. Its people were without a queen, its king without a partner, its princess without a mother…

 

On the morning before the service, the young Princess of Hyrule found herself being prepared with her usual royal blue dress, being helped along by her attendants and by Urbosa. The mighty Gerudo Chieftain, so proud, so seasoned, was reduced to tears in light of what had happened to her oldest and dearest friend.

 

Princess Zelda however, had not a tear to shed. Even as her attendants prepped her mostly in silence, the young girl kept her held held high, her eyes high and dry. The attendants were blown away by the strength of Zelda’s resolve. None of them could believe that their Princess had such strength-

 

But the truth was not lost on Urbosa.

 

Even in the tide of tears she found herself awash in, Urbosa could feel it: the deep anguish that Zelda had buried deep inside of her. _She simply must say something,_ she thought.

 

“Are you alright, Zelda?” Urbosa asked quietly, as the hand maidens bowed themself out. Zelda looked up into the haughty Gerudo leader’s face and nodded curtly. Urbosa gazed down at the little girl, her tear-stained face almost impassive. “I hope you know…I could not be more proud of you.” said Urbosa. She stroked Zelda’s golden hair gently.

 

The funeral held for her Majesty was by far the grandest scale of mourning in living memory. All of Castle Town seemed to shut down. The bustling and busy shops were closed; the city’s street side stalls were empty. It was as if all life had gone from the town, though in truth its flow was directed to the procession and funeral that were now underway.

 

There was not a single cloud in the sky that day. Though the sun’s rays bathed Castle Town in light, its warmth was not felt by any of Hyrule’s denizens as they arrived to pay their respects to Queen Marin. The wide main street was packed on either side with citizens from every corner of Hyrule. It was deathly quiet. Nobody was saying much. Before long, the sound of hooves on cobblestone forced the mourners to look forward as the Royal Procession drew near…

 

Several rows of knights on horseback made their way slowly down the streets. Behind them were several members of the Royal Guard, distinguishable from their navy blue blazers and white boots. And then…there they were…the grieving King of Hyrule sitting tall and proud atop the signature white stallion reserved only to the members of the Royal Family.

 

To his far right, the proud Gerudo Chieftain Lady Urbosa. Even from a distance, the grief these proud leaders carried was palpable. The King’s face was heavily lined with misery, while Urbosa’s hands shook slightly, her face screwed up as tears fell freely.

 

But to the crowd was nothing short of astonished at the sight of the young Princess Zelda.

 

Riding on a white stallion of her own between Urbosa and Rhoam, Zelda looked straight ahead with a hardened and unerring calm. Her bright green eyes, so much like her mothers, were completely dry, and she carried herself with a sense of purpose and resolve so powerful, it was as though she were giving off burning heat. As the young princess lead on, the carriage carrying the Queen followed slowly in her wake…

 

Funeral processions of the Royal Family were traditionally held in the Temple of Time. As New Skyloftwas seen as the birth place of the Hyrule Kingdom, it had long seen fitting to lay members of the Royal Family to rest in the catacombs that existed deep beneath the Great Plateau. In light of the Blood Moon attacks, and the Temple of Time having been a prime target of the attack however, King Rhoam simply could not head tradition. Hyrule had suffered too much already. They could not risk tempting the Yiga Clan into another attack.

 

Instead the carriage stopped in the center of Hyrule Castle Town, so that the people could gather and say their farewells to their queen.

 

The crowd gathered in silence, as the golden casket carrying the Queen into Hylia’s embrace was brought onto display. There was a hush as King Rhoam slid off his horse to speak. Zelda and Urbosa made their way to his side, tears still sliding down the Gerudo Chief’s cheeks.

 

King Rhoam cleared his throat and gazed out at the crowd before speaking.

 

“Thank you to everyone for coming out today…” he began, his voice shaking slightly, but his voice carrying on strong. “so that we may see off our beautiful queen as she enters Hylia’s embrace.”

 

The crowd remained silent. Not a sound could be heard save for the occasional sniff and shifting of footsteps.

 

“Queen Marin was…a beacon of hope for us all.” The King went on. “She was a selfless leader, a skilled sorceress, a fierce friend, a devoted wife…and…” he turned his gaze downward to his daughter, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “a loving mother.” Zelda looked up at her father, gulped, and nodded curtly.

 

King Rhoam closed his eyes, as a single tear slid down his aged face. “I will not deny my friends.” he spoke solemnly. “That I had hoped that the tragedies we have suffered were behind us, as we continue our preparations against the Calamity.” A flicker of unease permeated through the crowd like a jolt of electricity at these words.

 

“But rest assured.” King Rhoam spoke, his voice louder and more confident than before. “That in everything I do, I am a king first, and I will see to it that the Yiga Clan is brought to justice, and their master’s dark desires shall never come to pass. We will carry on and bear this burden, just as we have in the past, we will face the Great Calamity, and our people will triumph!” Many people in the crowd were now nodding in fierce approval.

 

“With that…” King Rhoam said, turning to the great golden casket and laying a hand on it, “it is time for us to part ways. But we know, just as Hylia knows, that a parting does not always last forever. Queen Marin lives on in every one of our hearts, and so long as we keep her memory alive, I know she will watch over and smile upon us, just as the great goddesses of legend have and will…”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

With the Queen laid to rest, the crowd dispersed, and before either Rhoam and Zelda knew it, they were back in the King’s study up in Hyrule Castle. King Rhoam wiped his face dry gruffly with the back of his hand as her surveyed his daughter.

 

“I know that today has not been easy for either of us.” Rhoam said softly, cupping his daughter’s face with his right hand. “But I wanted to say how proud of you I am for staying strong through all of this, Zelda.” Zelda tried to force her face into a smile, but only succeeded in creating a morose sort of grimace. She had not said a word the entire day.

 

“Your conduct today was truly that of a born leader.” King Rhoam told her, his chest heaving at the site of her. “It is clear that you are indeed the steady and valiant Princess your mother and I always believed you would become.” Zelda’s eyes became very bright at these words, but she blinked several times, and the tears that threatened to overwhelm her were pushed back yet again…

 

“May I be excused, Father?” she said very quietly. Her gaze became downcast as she said this, and her shoulders slouched very slightly. “I would…like some time alone.”

 

“Oh…” said Rhoam looking crestfallen. “Yes. Very well. I’ll speak to the kitchens and have someone bring your supper later…” Without another word, Zelda bowed her head and left her father’s study. The King sighed as he watched her go. Now…only he was left to prepare her for her difficult destiny as the Princess set to inherit the sacred power…

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

A year and three months passed. The young Princess Zelda was now seven years old, and mother or no mother, mentor or no mentor, it was time to begin her training. King Rhoam summoned her to the Sanctum and informed her as such. Zelda arrived in her standard royal blue dress (the garb she wore in Hyrule Castle at all times), to find her father standing on his podium looking down at her.

 

“You are now of age, Zelda. As such, it is time to begin your training.” He told her. Zelda looked up at her father and nodded solemnly. “It is your sacred duty as the Princess to unlock your sealing power.” her father told her. “Do you understand?”

“Yes father.” said Zelda in a colorless voice. Then she looked up at him uncertainly. “But…where do I begin?” King Rhoam hesitated.

 

The knowledge of how to hone the Sacred Princess’s legendary abilities were not written down in any book as far as he were aware, and his Queen had never gone into detail into how she drew her power forth. Rhoam had always assumed that either the Princess’s powers would manifest on their own, or that the secrets to tapping into it were simply a closely guarded secret to be passed only from Queen to Princess, from mother to daughter.

 

But that didn’t stop him from at least putting scholars on researching it and coming up with some promising leads to say the least.

 

“I’ve had my scholars research it, Zelda.” He told her promptly. “In lieu of a…”he gulped slightly before continuing. “a mentor, our scholars believe that the clear path to unlocking your sealing power must come with intense daily devotions to the goddesses. Therefore…” He drew a deep breath. “I have made arrangements for you to make pilgrimages to the Spring of Power in Akkala. There you will offer your prayers to the Goddess. Understood?”

 

“Yes, father.” said Zelda, her pained face growing with determination. “I’ll do whatever it takes to call forth this power.” Rhoam beamed at her.

 

And so Princess Zelda’s rigorous and difficult training began…

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“You mean to tell me that you felt nothing? Nothing at all?”Princess Zelda had just returned from her pilgrimage to the Spring of Power. She was still dressed in a white maiden’s outfit; crafted specifically to honor the Goddess Hylia. The ends of her dress were still slightly damp from her time in the pool’s waters.

 

“I’m sorry, father.” Zelda muttered quietly. “I didn’t…hear or feel anything.” King Rhoam grimaced at her as he licked his lips nervously. This was exactly as he had feared. With no one to instruct her, his beloved daughter was left to wander aimlessly in the dark, with no clue on how to access the power that was her birthright.

 

“What should I do father?” Zelda looked up at her, her eyes wide and fearful. King Rhoam shifted very uncomfortably on his platform in the Sanctum. Truthfully, in his heart of hearts, he had nothing. He had no answers; no idea at all on how to prepare his daughter for her difficult destiny…

 

For a brief moment, as he looked into the anguished face of his daughter, the King thought to take a kindly approach. She should take her time…approach the situation at her own pace…wait until she was ready. Had the circumstances been different, had the prophecy not been looming over their heads, that indeed might have been an option.

 

But it was simply out of the question. There was no room for weakness. He must be strong and be a king in all things first, even when it came to his role as a father. King Rhoam shook his head, his great beard shaking slightly as his gaze hardened.

 

“Go back to the fountain.” he said curtly. “Offer your prayers again. You need to dedicate every moment you have to your sacred duty.” Zelda gaped at her father.

 

“Father…” she mustered weakly. “I’ve…I stayed in that fountain for hours praying, pleading to the spirits. I…I don’t know what else I could have-“

 

“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but am I interrupting?” Zelda and Rhoam both looked to the door at the newcomer. Urbosa the mighty Gerudo Chief had just arrived. It was the first time she had been to Hyrule Castle in a year.

 

“Urbosa!” Zelda cried out in delight, and picking up her dress, she rushed into Urbosa’s arms.

 

“It is good to see you again, Princess.” said Urbosa kindly, stroking Zelda’s hair. Zelda looked up and offered her a rare smile, which Urbosa returned. As she did so however, Urbosa could not help but notice a shadow of anguish in the smile that the Princess gave her. It was as though a small whisper of emotion had echoed from behind the shroud that Zelda had curtained around her emotions. It was a fleeting moment, but Urbosa was perceptive, and she knew Zelda well enough to tell that it was just a flicker of the tremendous grief locked inside the young girl…

 

“Ahh…Lady Urbosa.” said Rhoam, his expression mollifying. “I trust that you had a safe voyage?”

 

“I did, King Rhoam.” Urbosa replied. Several weeks earlier Urbosa had requested to meet with the King of Hyrule to provide an update on tracking the Yiga Clan’s activities, something to which King Rhoam readily agreed. Unbeknowest to the King however, the true motive for Urbosa’s visit was something far more personal.

 

“I come with a report on the workings of those traitors, the Yiga Clan.” said Urbosa, her face taking on a dark scowl and her tone growing increasingly icy as she spoke. “My scouts have confirmed that the Yiga have made their hideout somewhere deep in the sands of the desert.”

 

“I see…” said King Rhoam. “Very good. That brings us one step closer to finding those traitors and bringing them to justice for…” His mouth snapped shut as a muscle twitched in his jaw. “How fares the effort to track their movements?”

 

“Still very difficult, Your Highness.” Urbosa replied. “The Yiga are masters of stealth, so much so that their means of disguising themselves fools even their former brethren. They are impossible to tell from harmless travelers.” King Rhoam nodded grimly.

 

“I see…” he said pensively. “Well do keep up the good work. If we keep at it, I’m sure we’ll track down those traitors…” Urbosa nodded somberly, before turning to the Princess.

 

“So given your lovely maiden’s outfit, Zelda, I take it that you have begun your training?” Urbosa asked shrewdly. The brief spark of happiness on Zelda’s face flickered and died as her face fell.

 

“Yes.” she replied stiffly.

 

“Zelda has just returned from a pilgrimage to the Spring of Power.” King Rhoam explained to Urbosa. “I was just about to make arrangements for her to make another.” The King turned his attention to Zelda, his expression hardening.

 

“You will leave at first light tomorrow, Zelda.” He said, his voice taking a hard edge. “You are to train relentlessly at the fountain. Offer every ounce of your prayers to the Goddess. That is your destiny. Do you understand?” Zelda squeezed her hands together as she looked up into her farther’s hard and lined face, and with her lip trembling slightly, she nodded. Noticing Zelda’s silent anguish, Urbosa stepped in at once to her aid.

 

“May I make an offer, Your Higness?” She said, looking up at Rhoam. She laid a hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “Training to unlock sealing magic is a great milestone for the Princess of Hyrule. Might I go along as an escort? As you are well aware I have my own kind of magic. Perhaps I could give her some pointers?” The King looked appraisingly at Urbosa. 

 

“Yes.” He said thoughtfully. “That would actually be a welcome offer, Lady Urbosa. Thank you.” He smiled indulgently at Urbosa before turning back to Zelda. “Remember: train relentlessly.” He said with a significant nod at Zelda.

\--------------------------

“So just between us vai, how are you really holding up, little bird?” The sun was rising steadily over the plains of Akkala, as Urbosa and Zelda made their way north to the Spring of Power. It was easily the most accessible of the three springs. The Spring of Courage was hidden away deep within the forests of the Faron Region, and the Spring of Wisdom was off limits to anyone under the age of seventeen. Zelda smiled half heartedly at Urbosa as they continued their way on horseback.

 

“I am well, Urbosa, thank you for asking.” The Princess nodded gratefully at her. Urbosa was unconvinced. She could feel the wellspring of emotion dammed up within Zelda’s heart. But she restrained her concern and decided to nuance her approach.

 

“The Divine Beast of the desert is nearly excavated.” Urbosa said brightly. Zelda perked up at once and looked at Urbosa with keen interest. Her lip curled. If there was one thing that Zelda could never resist, it was the prospect of hearing new developments in the search for relics. “It is remarkable that the Shiekah kept records of where these beasts have been buried for so long!” Urbosa remarked. “Their ancestors must have had incredible foresight to keep tabs on where they were forced to bury these machines. They must have known it was only a matter of time until they were needed again.”

 

Zelda nodded keenly. “Fascinating.” she said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up. “Truly fascinating! I do so hope that I’ll get a chance to see it for myself.”

 

“Oh I’m sure you will.” Urbosa said. “The research of these relics is vital. Your talent for research will be vital in the days ahead.” Zelda sighed happily at the thought. _It is so good to see her smiling again,_ Urbosa thought. “We’ve named the Divine Beast.” she went on. “It now carries the name Vah Naboris.”

 

“Divine Beast Vah Naboris…” Zelda pondered aloud. “That name sounds strangely familiar.”

 

“It should.” said Urbosa matter-of-factly. “It comes from Nabooru, celebrated legend of the Gerudo. According to the history of my people, Nabooru was an elite warrior who went on to aid the Hero of Legend. She redeemed the Gerudo, and put us on the right path as Hyrule’s Allies.”

“My word, I don’t believe a better name could have been found then!” said Zelda enthusiastically. “But there’s one thing I don’t understand, Urbosa. What do you mean by, ‘redeemed the Gerudo?’” Urbosa sighed.

 

“In the distant past, my people made our living as thieves and plunderers.” she said. “Worst yet still, it was said that Calamity Ganon adopted the form of aGerudo.” Urbosa suddenly glared straight ahead. “I’ve always hated that.” she growled.

 

They rode on in silence for a while before Zelda spoke. “Umm…Urbosa?” she said tentatively. “May I ask that we…please change the subject? I need to focus on my training.” Urbosa’s expression softened at the request as she looked into Zelda’s face. She could see the outlines of fear and pain again in Zelda’s expression.

 

“Of course, Princess.” said Urbosa softly.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“Zelda please come out of the water!” It was nearly dusk now. Urbosa was standing at the edge of the Spring of Power’s now freezing waters. Steeped in the icy fountain, shivering violently, Princess Zelda continued to pray.

 

“N-no!” She stammered, her teeth chattering. “I…I m-must k-keep go-going…I must.”

 

“Zelda this is insanity!” Urbosa called desperately. “If you stay in those waters much longer you’re going to catch your death!”

 

“I c-can do it!” Urbosa called over her shoulder. “I have to…k-keep..trying…I have to…” but at that moment she swayed alarmingly and lost her footing, and in that moment Urbosa realized that the time to reason with Zelda had long passed. Just as Zelda fell backwards, on the verge of passing out in the freezing waters, Urbosa caught her and dragged her out of the spring.

 

Wrapping Zelda tightly in a blanket from her pack, Urbosa cradled Zelda in her arms, rocking her slightly as she did. “Zelda…” she called gently. “Zelda, please answer if you can hear me…” Zelda’s eyes snapped open and she began trembling violently. Her eyes swiveled to meet Urbosa’s and for the longest time, the vulnerability and blind panic the Princess carries with her crashed over Urbosa like a rogue wave in a great storm.

 

“Why…?” she mumbled numbly, her voice now tiny. “Why can I not do as my mother had done? Why can I not do as all of the Princesses of the past have done?”Urbosa held her tightly and stroked her hair.

“Everything is going to be alright, Princess.” she said as gently as she could. “I’m here.” Zelda looked up at Urbosa, and the first sparkle of tears was visible now in her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong with me, Urbosa?” She whispered desperately. Urbosa blinked back tears of her own, . Like her father, Urbosa had no answers to give to Zelda. So she did what she believed her dear friend would do. She held Zelda close as she continued to mumble the same thing over and over: “What’s wrong with me? _What’s wrong with me…?_ ” All Urbosa could do was hold her close and listen.

 

She prayed that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until Creating a Champion was released in case in case it revealed any important details. It didn't. I hope everyone's having a great holiday season. Coming up next is a time skip, in which we explore Link's frequent visits to Zora's Domain, his relationship with Mipha, and his friendships with the other Zora Children in the eponymous chapter: Chapter 10: The Big Bad Bazz Brigade. Until next time, Thanks for dropping those kudos, and as always feedback is more than welcome. 
> 
> Regards,
> 
> K.P.


End file.
